


Engine Trouble

by pleasanthell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 55,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her keys and a business card. “My number is on there. You can call or text me when you're on your way.”</p><p>You take the card from her and read it over. You look up at her, “Cool. I'll call you Dr. Griffin.”</p><p>She licks her lips and takes a step back, “Call me Abby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You're a genius. You're also a poet. Who else can create lyrics using all only engine parts, in the order they get taken out when you're rebuilding the whole thing, to the tune of Hella Good by No Doubt.

You're bopping around in your driveway, halfway in an engine listening to No Doubt's Greatest Hits, which are no doubt greatest hits. You laugh. Nice one.

You lean over the grill of the car and your feet leave the ground because no matter how good you are at this, you're still short. It doesn't matter. You kind of like hanging off of the front of a car working on an engine. You tape your wrench to the beat with the song as you finish unscrewing the bolt with your hand.

You start singing with the song. You groan when Don't Speak comes on, “Such a good song.”

Halfway into the song, you're putting your wrench down next to the headlight when you feel a tap on your back. You jump out of the car and see a woman standing behind you. You quickly take a step back and pull the headphones from your ears.

“I'm sorry,” she smiles apologetically.

You feel a flutter in your chest. She's definitely a woman from your new neighborhood. Her clothes fit her well...really well. But she's...different. It's a nice neighborhood. Not too uppity, but really nice. Most of the women in the houses around you lead similar and insanely boring lives. This one in front of you doesn't seem to fit that mold.

“Look,” you give her the excuse that you give them all when they come to complain about the noise or the unsightly car in pieces in the driveway, “I'll clean up the mess when I'm done.”

“No,” she interrupts you. You watch her hands wave off your explanation. They're soft and controlled. Your eyes drop to her shoes. You can tell a lot about someone by their shoes. Hers are sneakers. They're less fashion and more comfort. They're expensive, but worn. She's on her feet most of the day. Not usual for someone in this neighborhood. When you look back at her eyes, she smiles, “I just wanted to ask if you could fix something for me.”

You cock your head and wipe your hands off on your jeans, “Oh?”

She tucks some well maintained, but practically styled hair behind her ear, “I have a lawnmower that won't start. I'm not mechanically inclined, but I've seen your around working on cars.” She gestures to the one you were just halfway in. “This is the third one this week.”

“Yeah, I get paid to fix them,” you put your hands in your pockets.

“That's impressive,” the woman smiles.

You shrugs, “It pays the bills and my tuition.”

She looks you over and you can feel exactly where her eyes are. They stop on your shirt. “You go to DC Tech?”

You nod. “Mechanical Engineering.”

She looks truly impressed and you're proud of yourself. “I guess that means you're too busy to take a look at my -”

You interrupt her, “No. I can definitely take a look at it.”

“Thank you so much,” her shoulders relax. “The home owner's association is all over me because my grass is half an inch too long.”

“Yeah I met that guy,” you lean on the car you're working on, “The one that goes around telling people what's wrong with their houses? He's kind of a dick.”

“He's also my neighbor,” the woman answers you. “Do you want me to bring it over here?”

You look behind her at her car parked in front of your house. It's a black luxury car. She doesn't have a way to transport it. You shake your head, “Nah. I'll come take a look at it. Where's your place?'

“It's around the corner,” she points down the street, “It's the red brick house with the grass that's half an inch too long.”

You laugh. You gesture to the car next to you, “Uh, if you can put off the HOA guy for another night, I can come over in the morning. I have to finish this tonight though.”

“Oh of course,” she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her keys and a business card. “My number is on there. You can call or text me when you're on your way.”

You take the card from her and read it over. You look up at her, “Cool. I'll call you Dr. Griffin.”

She licks her lips and takes a step back, “Call me Abby.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

You roll out of bed around eight and shuffle to your bathroom. After a quick shower, you head downstairs. You can hear your roommates talking in the kitchen. You got lucky that your friend knew Bellamy from high school. You were going to have to live in a shithole apartment for school. Instead you get to stay in this huge house in a nice neighborhood with your own bathroom for practically nothing.

“You can't skip school to go rock climbing,” Bellamy is telling his sister who is sitting on the counter. He's wearing his police academy shirt. You never thought you'd ever live with a cop in training, but he's cool as far as police cadets go.

Octavia picks up an apple and rolls her eyes, “I'm not skipping school.” She takes a bite of the apple, “Well I'm not skipping the whole day. Just my last two classes.”

You slip past Bellamy and open the fridge. You grab the milk and move to the cabinet. You're so glad that your rent includes whatever you want to eat in the house because you loath grocery shopping and Mrs. Blake always has her personal assistant buy the best food.

You grab the cereal and bowl. It isn't your usual granola bar, but you don't have class today so you're not in a hurry. You pull your phone out of the waistband of your pajama pants. You already put Dr. Griffin's number in your phone. You shoot her a text, asking her when a good time to come over was.

“Hey Raven,” Octavia slides off of the counter, “We're going to the beach this weekend. Wanna go?”

“Uh, maybe,” you look through your emails. You have a few from professors and some campus announcements, but nothing super important. “I have to see how long it's going to take me to get this car put back together.”

“C'mon, Raven,” Bellamy leans on the counter and smiles, “You work too hard.”

You smile. It doesn't feel like work. You love doing all of it. Your phone buzzes in your hand as you tell Bellamy, “What beach? I'll probably meet you there.”

“That one south of Chesapeake,” Octavia answers, grabbing the keys to her Jeep off of the dark granite counter. “The place we went for labor day.”

You nod, knowing where she's talking about, “Yeah. I'll meet you guys there.” You read the text from Dr. Griffin. She has all day off and you can come over whenever you want.

You quickly finish your cereal as Octavia leaves. You put your clothes on and go to the garage. You pay an extra fifty a month so that you can have half of the garage, but it's worth it because you have tools everywhere. You grab a tool bag and sling it over your shoulder.

You put your headphones in your ears as you walk down the street. You spot the red brick house in the middle of the residential street. When you get a few houses away a black BMW pulls up in front of the house and a blonde girl runs out with a bag in her hand, pulling on her jacket as she runs.

The driver's hair is pulled back and dark glasses hide her eyes. When the blonde hops into the car, they kiss before quickly taking off.

You walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. You rock back on your heels and put your hands in your pockets. The door opens to the house and Abby smiles at you with a mug in her hand. “Hey. I realized last night that I never got your name.”

“Raven,” you answer. You rub the back of her neck. Dr. Griffin is unreasonably attractive even in clothes that are clearly made for her day off.

“Come in,” she opens the door for you and you step inside. The house is pristine on the inside. Your house looks like three young adults live in it with only occasional supervision by a career driven single mom who pays a maid to come twice a week.

“Oh my shoes,” you comment and look down at your boots. You're not sure but there could be grease on them.

She waves you off, “Don't worry about it.” She leads you into the house. You follow her and find her stopping in the kitchen. “Would you like some coffee?”

“No thanks,” you tell her, “I just had breakfast.”

She puts her coffee down and motions you to follow her, “I really appreciate you doing this. The boy I used to pay to mow my lawn, quit after my daughter rebuffed his advances. Which, you know, good for Clarke for not being interested in such a petty boy, but now my grass is half an inch too tall.”

You follow her through a door into her garage, “What about Mr. Dr. Griffin?”

Dr. Griffin turns on the garage light and you see the lawn mower you're about to fix next to a grey SUV, “There isn't a Mr. Dr. Griffin anymore.”

“Oh, sorry,” you mumble.

“It's fine,” she touches your arm and you feel a little flutter in your chest, “Our split was amicable. Anyway,” she gestures to the garage, “There it is. I don't know if you have everything you need...”

“Yeah,” you step into the garage trying to get away from her touch. “I have everything.”

“Thank you, Raven,” she leans on the doorframe. She presses the button to open the garage door. “Please come get me if you need anything and you know where the kitchen is. I have a few calls to make.”

You nod, “Thanks.” You put your headphones in as you sit.

It really doesn't take that much time to figure out what's wrong. You don't even need new parts. You want to make sure that it works right so you take it out to lawn and start it. Your test patch turns into a test square and before you know it, you've mowed the entire lawn. It's not a really big one anyway.

You pull out your headphones and when you look back at the lawn you see Dr. Griffin sitting on her front porch. She smiles and stands up with a bottle of water in her hand. When she walks toward you, you wipe your forehead. She hands you the bottle of water and you accept it, “Thanks. I got carried away.” You take a sip of the water.

“I can see that,” she looks around, “You didn't have to do this.”

You shrug and wave her off, “It wasn't a problem. I don't have anything to do today.”

“No studying?” she asks.

You shake your head. “I'm all caught up.” You can see something in her eyes that makes you curious. And you wouldn't mind sticking around. The view isn't terrible. “Do you have any other motors for me to fix?”

She looks like she's struggling with something and then shakes her head, “It feels like I'd be taking advantage of you.”

“Please,” you grin, “Take advantage.”

You see a blush creep up her cheeks. That is interesting information to you. She runs her hand through her hair, “Um, the pool motor makes a weird noise. I mean it works, but-”

“Say no more,” you take another drink of the water. Then you screw the cap back on and gesture to the house, “Lead the way, Doctor.”

“Please, call my Abby,” she says as you walk into the house again.

You follow her through the house and see some pictures near the backdoor. “Is that your daughter?”

She stops and looks at a frame. She nods, “Yes. That's Clarke.”

“And she has a friend with a BMW,” you mention, wondering if she knows about why her daughter rebuffed the lawn boy.

Abby opens the french doors that open to the backyard. She lets you walk out first, “That's Clarke's girlfriend, Lexa. Clarke told me that she works for Trikru Industries after school and on weekends.”

“And she drives a BMW?” you hop down the stairs to the patio, “I am following the wrong career path.”

Abby chuckles, “Clarke told me that Lexa's parents are deadbeats, but one of the executives at Trikru, I think her name was...Anya was impressed by Lexa when they met at her last job and offered her a ridiculously high paying position for an eighteen-year-old so that Lexa could be her protege.” Abby shrugs and walks with you to the pool pump. “But Lexa is good for Clarke. Her grades have never been higher. Clarke used to party a lot. I'm sure she still goes to a few, but she comes home early and studies for her SATs when Lexa is working on the weekends.”

“Do they go to Ark Prep?” you ask. You see the pool pump. It is making a terrible clanking noise. You've fixed your fair share of these. You turn off the power and open up the control panel.

“Yeah,” Abby pulls a patio chair up by you and sits down, “Did you go there?”

You have to laugh. “No.” You grab a screw driver out of your bag without even looking. You start unscrewing the face plate. “I went to Mecha High.” Your high school was a far cry from Ark Prep. You glance over at Abby to see her reaction. It's automatically one of sympathy. You don't need her sympathy. “It wasn't bad. I graduated early. Got accepted to DC Tech. Never looked back.”

“That's really impressive,” Abby watches you carefully. You can feel her eyes staying on you.

You shrug, “I didn't want to end up like my mom.” You bend over and see that there's a small part you need to get to. You lay down on the ground and scoot under the pipes. You see that you need a wrench. “Uh, Abby, can you hand me a wrench? It looks like a...” you touch the nut that you're going to have to unscrew, “Probably five eights.” You hold your hand out from under the pipe.

You can hear Abby rooting around in your tool bag. While you're laying in the dirt, you decide to get to know her better, “What kind of medicine do you practice?”

“Trauma surgery,” she answers, placing the wrench in your hand.

You start to unscrew the nut as you ask, “That's good to know. At least next time a hydraulic lift fails and a car falls on me, I know who to call.”

“A car fell on you?” you can hear the shock in her voice.

You use your fingers to finish unscrewing the nut. “Yup,” you use the wrench to tap your let leg, “Shattered my femur. I have to titanium plates in my leg. It ended my marathon running career.”

“I'm so sorry,” Abby apologizes.

You laugh, “I never ran marathons. I forgot that joke is only funny if you already know me.”

You feel her swat your leg and laugh. It makes you smile all the more. When you yank on the U-joint of the pipe. “Can you make sure the water is off in these pipes?”

“Uh, yeah,” Abby moves around your legs to the leave. “I'm not sure which way turns it off. I guess-”

You can hear it before you realize what's going to happen. The water hits the pipe you're working on and shoots the U-joint off of the end, hitting you with the pipe and spraying you with that. “Wrong way! Wrong way!” You try to shield yourself from the water.

The water quickly turns off and you spit the water in your mouth next to you. “I'm so sorry,” Abby is kneeling by your legs, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you answer. You look in the pipe, “At least it's cleaned out now.”

“I'm so sorry,” she apologizes again.

You smirk, “So you water boarded me for a little bit. It's not a big deal.”

She sits back and sighs, but you know she's smiling, “I'll go get you a towel.” She stands up and walks off.

You shimmy out from under the pipes and look down at yourself. The water that was backed up was not only aggressively in you face, it was dirty. Your shirt took the brunt of it and it's starting to stink. You quickly peel off your shirt and look around for a water hose to wash it out with.

You find one next to the house and turn it on. As you're rinsing your shirt, you look down at your body and see that the sludge is all over you and even your bra smells. You almost gag. You turn the hose on yourself and rinse off your face.

“I got you a clean shirt too,” Abby calls before stepping out of the house. You look toward the house and see her stopped in the middle of the doorway looking at you. You try to hide a smile by spraying your face with water. She is totally checking you out.

“I guess you need pants now too,” she adds, having regained her ability to walk. She's standing next to you when you turn the water off.

You accept the towel from her, “I'll just drip dry on the way home.” You wipe off your face and then your shoulders all the way down to your soaking wet pants.

“I can't make you do that,” Abby places the clean shirt she brought you on the back of a nearby pool chair. “Why don't you take a shower before you go home? I'll order some lunch to apologize for...water boarding you.”

You grin. This is going to be interesting, “I like pizza.”


	3. Chapter 3

After a hot shower, you pull on the T-shirt Abby gave you and some black yoga pants. You comb out your hair with the comb on the counter and look at yourself in the mirror. Your shirt says _12 Nations School of Medicine_.

That shower was really nice. Every since moving in with the Blakes, you have gotten used to the rain showers with the nice water pressure and continually running hot water.

The shirt smells nice and you put it over your nose for a second before stepping out of the bathroom. You definitely smell a lot less like sewage. You wander toward the back of the house and find Abby sitting in a pool lounger, drinking some kind of juice out of a glass. There's another glass of juice on the table next to her.

You plop down on the chair next to the table and lay back in the chair. “Thanks for the shower.”

“It was really the very least I could do,” Abby smiles at you. “The pizza will be here in fifteen minutes.”

“We have some time,” you decide to tease her because you like the way she smiles when you do, “Do you have anything else for me to fix? Or some more dirty water to spray on me?”

She laughs quietly and looks over at you, “I guess I'll have to include some hazard pay huh?”

“Oh you don't have to pay me,” you immediately wave her off. Something about taking money from her doesn't feel right to you. You're enjoying yourself actually. It's a nice break from the nerds you go to school with and the ridiculously adventurous Blakes that you live with.

“C'mon, Raven,” she reaches over and touches your arm, “I would feel bad if I didn't give you something for all the trouble I've put you through.”

You look down at the hand on your arm. You look at the manicured fingernails and her soft skin. You want to put your hand on top of hers and keep it on your arm, but she withdraws it before you can. You take a deep breath and pick up the juice. You take a drink. “I think lunch makes up for it.”

Abby looks at you like she's going to try to sneak giving you money later. You smile at her and lean back in the chair. “I'll notice if you try to slip me money later.”

“I'll figure out a way to pay you,” Abby narrows her eyes playfully at you.

You just smile wider and take a drink of your juice. “So what do people do for fun around here?”

“I wouldn't know,” Abby turns a little in her chair to face you.

“Really?” you ask, “You don't have fun?” You pull a little dance move in your chair, “No clubbing for Dr. Griffin?”

Abby laughs, “No. No clubbing. I think I outgrew that in medical school.”

“That's a lie,” you shake your head, “You never outgrow dancing.” You look her over, “You look like a dancer. Did you ever take ballet?”

“I did,” she answers. She looks questioningly at you, “How did you know?'

You just smile, “Do you ever still do that? For fun?”

“I don't have time to do that,” she answers.

“Yeah you do,” you answer her. “People say they don't have time for things, but they're really just scared that they're not good at things anymore or that it won't feel like it used to.”

She pauses for a moment and you think you may have offended her. You're about to apologize when she nods, “You're right. I'm scared it'll be...different.”

You shrug, “Sometimes different is good.” The doorbell rings when you finish your sentence and Abby gets up from the chair to get it.

You lay back in the lounger and soak in some sun. Not that you need it if you're going to be spending the weekend with the Adventure Twins. You're sure Octavia will find something to climb and Bellamy will try to get you to wind surf again. Vacation with them is exhausting.

Abby walks back out with the box of pizza and two plates. She hands you a plate and opens the box for you. You hum when you see all the cheesy goodness. “My roommate are health freaks. I cannot tell you how excited I am right now.”

“You live with The Blakes?” Abby asks, sitting back in her chair.

You nod, “They had an extra room after Octavia moved into the basement and they wanted someone there to make sure none of the parties got out of control while Aurora is...wherever fashion designers go.”

“The neighborhood thanks you for that,” Abby picks up a slice of pizza.

You take a bite and moan loudly. Abby chuckles while you chew. You speak once you've swallowed, “If you can point me toward some chili cheese fries, I will mow your lawn for the rest of my life.”

“You are in luck,” Abby smiles, “There is a pub across the street from the hospital with the best chili cheese fries.”

You see an opportunity to spend more time with Abby, “I have to drop off that car by the hospital tomorrow. Are you working? I could meet you at the pub after.”

She seems to think it over and nothing on her face indicates to you that she doesn't want to do it. She nods, “Yeah. I get off at four. I'll meet you only if you let me pay.”

You wrinkle your nose, “You're hellbent on this paying to torture me thing. I don't know if it's setting a good precedence.”

Abby laughs again and it makes you smile. You love her smile.

When the pizza is mostly gone, Abby sends you home with it and thanks you multiple times for fixing her pool pump and her lawnmower. She also apologizes against for spraying you in the face with dirty water. You tell her that it's all good and you'll see her tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

The business guy who paid you to fix his muscle car doesn't look like he knows how to drive it so you make sure that he still has your info because it is going to be a large pay day for you when he burns out the transmission.

You walk to the pub that Abby texted you the name of. You're early, but it'll give you time to think of something smart to say to Abby. You order a beer and get pissed when you get carded. Not that you don't have a fake ID. It's just a hassle getting it out.

You take your beer to a booth with a view of a soccer game going on across the world. Your eyes are glued to it until you her your name. You stand up out of the booth when Abby walks up to you. She's wearing dark blue scrubs and her hair is up, looking every bit the doctor she is.

She slides in across from you, “I see you started without me.”

You shrug, “I just got paid. I wanted to celebrate a little.”

Abby waves the bartender for the same thing you're drinking and a double order of chili cheese fries.

You turn to her and ask, “How was work? Save any lives?”

“A few,” Abby leans on the table and shrugs modestly. The bartender brings the drink over because there aren't a lot of people in the bar and slides a basket of chili cheese fries in front of you.

You take a deep inhale and sigh back into your seat. “This might be the best day of my life.”

Abby laughs, “You're easy to please.”

“I am,” you pick up a fork and spear a fry. “Junk food and fixing things.” She shove it into your mouth as civilly as possible. It is a million times better than you imagined. You moan. “The last time I had chili cheese fries was...over a year ago. My life is so sad.”

You can't get enough of seeing Abby laugh. It lights up her eyes and you can't help, but smile. She reaches across the table and touches your arm, “It's not that sad. It's just a little healthier.”

You lean forward and put your hand on top of hers that’s on your arm, “Abby,” you gently rub the back of her hand with the tips of our fingers, “When was the last time you had chili cheese fries.”

She falls silent with a guilty look on her face, “Probably a month or two ago.”

You fall back against the back of the booth, “See? So sad.” You miss her hand on your arm, but know you should probably cool it because a crush is quickly developing and there is no way she would ever go for you. Your smile fades a little and when you look back at her, you know she saw it. You smile again and cover it up with a sip of beer. You move the conversation back to her and ask, “What kind of doctoring did you do today?”

“I am a trauma surgeon,” Abby puts her hands around her beer. You watch her take a sip, “So car accidents, accidental impalings, assorted assaults...”

“That is hardcore,” you're really impressed. In fact, she just got a million times more attractive. You sip your beer. “Is it fun?”

Abby thinks about it, “It is.”

You remember something and snap, “I had a friend that went to the ER last week because grabbed onto a rock boring machine that he built Mechanics lab before it cooled off.”

“He was your friend?” Abby quirks an eyebrow.

You smirk, “Well, not really friend. I would say classmate who I have to coach through pretty much everything.”

Abby sits back and picks up a fork, stabbing a few fries. She asks you how you like school and then the conversation descends into why you got into mech and you turn it on her and ask how she got into medicine. You talk for hours and before you know it, the chili cheese fries are gone, you're three beers in and she ordered you both burgers. It's dark outside, but you can't find it in yourself to care. You are having the best time with Abby. You're both laughing and sharing stories.

Her phone buzzes on the table and she looks at the screen. “Oh. I didn't notice what time it was.”

You look at your phone. It's almost eight. “Oh damn.”

She flags down the check and pays it. You also see a few missed texts. Bellamy wanted to know if he was making quinoa burgers for three or just two. Octavia asks you to bring her climbing back with you to the beach tomorrow.

You forgot that you promised to go to the beach.

“Are you okay to drive?” Abby asks when you walk her out.

You suddenly remember that you don't actually have a car anymore. “Probably not, but I don't have a car anyway.”

She slips her arm through yours and you two walk toward the hospital, “C'mon. It's really far out of my way, but I'll drop you at home.”

You playfully bump into her, “I'm sure I'll figure out a way to make it up to you.”

There's something in her eyes that makes you feel like she's flirting a little bit back. Or maybe you're just tipsy. But her smile is definitely playful when she answers, “I'm sure I'll think of something.”


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up to find a text from Abby on your phone. She asks if you're hungover. You send her a selfie back of you resting your tired head on the table next to a glass of orange juice. 

She tells you that she's glad you're alive and she has an early shift. You tell her that you wish her luck and many impaled people while you're on the beach.

You take off for the beach right after you eat breakfast. You have Octavia's bag in the back of your car. You're not sure you'll spend the night, but you're looking forward to some time in the sun.

You have your windows down and your sunglasses on. You're ready to have some fun on the beach. Your car roars underneath your hand and it makes you smile. Rebuilding it from nothing was totally worth it.

When you pull up behind Octavia's Jeep, you see everyone on the beach. Before you get out of the car, you check your phone. Abby sent you a text, letting you know that she had her first impaling of the day. You congratulate her and ask what it was.

“Hey Raven,” Bellamy walks up to your car.

You open the door and get out, “Hey, I didn't think you guys would be up so soon.”

“Octavia got everyone up to go surfing at eight,” he answers, grabbing Octavia's climbing bag out of the back of your car. You leave the rest of your stuff, dropping your keys in the backseat.

“That sounds awful,” you follow him to the four blue canopies that are set up as the camp for your friends. There are tents along the beach as well, all open and empty.

You don't really feel like getting in the water yet, so you sit down in a chair and grab a beer out of the cooler. Bellamy sets Octavia's bag down behind your chair. He sits down next to you and you ask, “So who's this chick you've been seeing?”

Bellamy looked around and points to a girl who is standing knee deep in the ocean playing catch with a group of people, “There's Echo.”

“She's cute,” you look her over. “Where does she go?”

“She goes to the University of Polis,” Bellamy answers, “Her major is bio chem.”

You nod. You tap Bellamy's leg with your foot, “What is she doing with you?”

He laughs and takes a drink of his beer. “Maybe if you took a break from school and work, you'd meet someone.”

She roll your eyes, but know he can't see it behind your sunglasses. “I'm here. I'm taking a break.” You sit back with Bellamy and look out over all the people.

“Raven!” Octavia calls, “Bell! We need two more for volleyball.”

You check your phone. Abby tells you about the impaling and that it's a crazy day. You send her a picture of the ocean and tell her that maybe she can pretend she's near the ocean between surgeries. Then you leave your phone in your chair and walk with Bellamy to a net that she been set up.

Octavia claims you for her team and pulls you to her side of the net. Bellamy has to go to the other side. You look around and you recognize most of the people around you. Kyle Wick is holding the ball on your side of the net. He goes to your school and is a TA for one of your classes. You invited him to a party at your house that Bellamy was throwing and he and Bellamy become friends. You recognize a girl in a dark grey bikini standing near the net as Lexa. She's talking to Clarke who is standing on the other side of the net. You meet someone on your team named Harper.

There are some younger kids on the other side of the net that you don't know. You remember Wells from a party, but there are two boys that are laughing together that you're sure you've never seen.

Harper looks around before Wick serves the ball, “Where's Finn? I thought he was coming.”

Octavia laughs, “Didn't you hear? He was hitting on Clarke and Lexa threw a silver letter opener at him in the library. It stuck in the wall and he peed himself.” Octavia looks at you because that's usually the kind of thing you enjoy.

You laugh heartily, “Are you kidding me?” You see Lexa look at you, “Good job. That guys was a dill weed.”

Lexa smiles at you and nods back, not saying anything.

The game of volleyball gets heated. You hate to lose. You have a lingering injury from the car shattering your femur, but you don't let it stop you from trying to win. Lexa and Octavia are just as competitive as you and you end up winning by a large margin.

You, Lexa, and Octavia are standing in the circle in the middle of your side of the volleyball court. Octavia hugs you and you give Lexa a high five.

Octavia smiles at Lexa, “You're always going to be on my team. You're a beast. I think-” Her speech stops halfway through a sentence. Her face zones out and you follow her eyes.

There is a brick house of a man walking toward the water with some friends with a surfboard under his arm. He's tan and tall, wearing nothing but board shorts. You can see why Octavia stopped talking. Octavia breathes out, “Who is that?”

Lexa calls out, “Lincoln.”

The man stops walking to the water and looks toward you. He smiles and trots over. “Hey Lexa.”

You can see Lincoln visibly slow down when he sees Octavia. You smirk. He looks like the kind of guy who might be able to keep up with Octavia.

When Lincoln and Octavia fall silent, Lexa takes it upon herself, “Octavia wanted to go surfing, but I have a make some phone calls. It's dangerous for her to be by herself. Would it be okay if she surfs with you?”

“Of course,” Lincoln smiles at Octavia and introduces himself.

You watch Octavia grab her board and walk off with Lincoln. You turn to Lexa, “You are the greatest wingman I have ever seen.”

Lexa grins at you as Clarke walks over. She slips her arm around Lexa's waist. “We're gonna fire up the grill. Do you want a burger or fajitas?”

Lexa hums in thought before answering, “Fajitas sound good.”

Clarke smiles at you, “You're Raven?”

You nod.

“I'm Clarke,” she keeps her hand on Lexa's back when she addresses you, “Burger or fajitas.”

“A burger would be great,” you answer her.

She walks off toward the two boys who were talking to each other during volleyball. You excuse yourself from Lexa who starts talking to Echo. You want to check your phone.

You smile when you see the light blinking at the top of your phone because you know that means you have a message that is most likely from Abby. When you check it you find that it is. She thanks you for the picture and tells you that you shouldn't spend your day outside texting her. You reply that her short texts are better conversation. You take another selfie with your back to the ocean and a beer in your hand. You send it to her telling her that you'll have enough fun for the both of you.


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun goes down, a bonfire gets starts. You spend most of the day playing in the water, tossing around a football, and building sand castles. You helped Lincoln’s friend whose truck wouldn’t start and they gave you their leftover cooler of beer.  Lincoln decided to stay with your group and hang out. He works for Lexa or Lexa’s boss or something, but he’s really good at building bonfires and keeps waiting on Octavia hand and foot.

Your time in broken up by texting Abby. You keep asking her how her day is going and trying to make it a little better with pictures and jokes. She even sends you a selfie with her surgery mask on. You ask her if patients wake up because of her stunning eyes and she tells you that you flatter her. You reply with a winky face to keep things light.

As you’re sitting in a beach chair next to the fire you think about all the texts all day. It’s definitely flirting and you’re almost completely sure she’s flirting back. You know for sure you are. You’ve had enough to drink to be loose and you know for sure that you find Abby attractive.

You look around and see something that you have been waiting for. “Ooh s’mores. Octavia.” You put your hands up for her to throw you the marshmallows.

You catch them and the rest of the pieces to make s’mores come flying at your face. You catch them all and get a skewer from Harper. You roast a few marshmallows because you know as soon as you assemble yours, everyone else will want one. You grab one of the marshmallows off of the skewer and pass the skewer around.

You hum in contentment. The breeze off the water is really nice and the fire is warm. You ask Abby how work is. She almost immediately replies, telling you that she’s already at home and in bed. You smile and wish her sweet dreams. It’s cheesy, especially for you, but you mean it.

She thanks you and tells you the same thing. You’ve got it bad for a woman you hardly know.

Almost everyone pairs off to get into the tents. You grab your sleeping bag out of the back of your car and climb into the backseat with the windows down. You have slept in the back of your car more times that you’d care to admit.

You plug your phone in to charger and settle in to sleep. When you get up the next morning, someone brought donuts back. You tell everyone that you have to get home. Octavia, Lincoln, Harper, Wells, and Bellamy are out on the ocean so you tell the nerds that follow Clarke around to tell Octavia and Bellamy that you went home.

The whole way home, you think about Abby. You smile and blush alone in your car. It’s so stupid. You have a crush on this woman and you’re a gushy mess. You decide to get her something on the way back. You text her and ask if she’s awake. You get a text back so when you run to the front door, put the donuts on her doorstep, and ring the doorbell you don’t feel bad. Then you run back to your car and drive around the corner to your house.

You both slid into the week, filling each other’s inboxes with texts. You’re both really busy and even though you live a block away, you never get a chance to see each other. You have however come to the conclusion that she doesn’t have enough fun. She doesn’t hang out with people although she expresses the interest in doing so.

So you make a suggestion. Poker night with some of her hospital friends. She is really receptive to the idea and decides to have one Wednesday because she has Thursday off. Unfortunately for you, you have a study group that goes late Wednesdays. You make sure and tell her that so that she doesn’t feel pressured to invite you and you don’t feel the disappointment if she doesn’t invite you.

You twirl your pencil between your fingers in the study group. You’re so bored. The people in the study group only seem to slow you down. You tell everyone to go home around eight.

You decide to ask Abby how poker is going. She tells you that they’re out of ice, but other than that it’s okay. You offer to pick up some ice telling her that you have to run by the gas station anyway. You don’t actually have to go by the gas station. She tells you if it’s any trouble, you shouldn’t, but you assure her that you’ll be there in a few minutes.

You have one bag of ice on your shoulder and the other one handing next to you. You knock on the door with your foot, but you can’t reach your phone or the doorbell. You do manage to get the door open by the time your shoulder goes numb. The house seems quiet so you call, “Abby?”

You can hear the backdoor open and Abby smiles at you, “Thank you so much, Raven. You’re a lifesaver.”

The way she smiles at you, makes your insides melt. You try to stay nonchalant, “No problem.” You shift the one on your shoulder.

She motions you toward the kitchen and she opens the freezer. She takes one bag from you and you follow with the other. Once they’re both in the freezer you rub your cold shoulder.

Abby’s hand helps yours try to bring feeling back to your shoulder. Her hand on your skin makes the rest of your body warm. You decide to ask, “So, how’s it going?”

“I am terrible at poker,” she chuckles, “And it’s nice outside, but since it’s dark we may have to move inside.”

“Why don’t you turn on the pool light?” you ask, looking out the window overlooking the backyard.

She smiles, “I guess this is the part where I admit that I have no idea where the light switch is. Clarke always turns it on and she’s out of town visiting colleges.”

“Abby,” you put your hands on her arms.

She shakes her head, “Raven, no. I already feel like I’m taking advantage of you with the ice.”

You roll your eyes. You take our your phone and turn on the flashlight. “I’ll be right back.”

Abby follows you into the backyard, past the poker table. She stops on the porch and you move to the pool pump area. There’s a switch on the side of the box and the pool light comes on. Abby’s friends all cheer and you slip your phone back into your pocket.

Abby holds her arm out to you and you slide up next to her next to the poker table. Her arm rests across you back with her hand on your shoulder. You put your arm around her waist and decide that you really like being this close to her.

“Raven, this is Indra the Chief of Surgery,” you nod to a gruff looking woman with short cropped hair and a look that could kill. You decide that she’s your favorite. Abby moves on to a young man, “Jackson, the best surgical nurse in the hospital.”

A large, muscular man wit a beard smiles at you and gets up to hug you before Abby even introduces him. “I’m Nyko.”

You smile back at him, “Raven.”

“Nyko is the hospital’s naturopath,” Abby adds. Then she turns to the last man at the table, “Sinclair is the head of hospital security.” Then she introduces you, “This is Raven. She lives down the street and she’s the greatest person in the neighborhood.”

Jackson picks up a chip and pulls out the empty chair next to him, “The buy in is a hundred.”

You look to Abby. You didn’t know you were going to be invited to stay. She smiles at you, letting you know that you can stay if you want, “I’ll cover your buy in since I owe you so much money.”

You roll your eyes, but take the chair across the table from Abby’s. Abby takes a hundred out of her pile of money next to her chair and handed it to Jackson who gave you a hundred dollars in poker chips.

You fair decently the first few hands, but you really start paying attention. You are scary good at math so once you get into the swing of things and start seeing how people react to their cards, you lean back because you can totally mop the floor with Abby and her friends. You start drinking the scotch that’s going around the table to maybe give them a little more of a fair shot.

Once you’re up by two hundred percent you throw some hands so that everyone is still having a good time. You look over at Abby. You can see her looking at you. You give her a mischievous grin. It makes her smile grow. You look away when Indra offers you a small wooden box. She opens the lid and you find cigars inside. You see Indra’s already smoking one, and Jackson is choking on one, so you figure it’s okay with Abby if everyone smokes around the table.

The cigars made their way to the other side of the table and once Abby gets a hold of one you don’t know if you can concentrate on the game anymore. She cuts the end of hers like a pro and the cutter makes it’s way to you. Soon you’re all sitting around a table, smoking cigars, playing poker, and drinking scotch. This is a life you could definitely get used to.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone starts trickling out about one. Abby politely walks them all out, leaving you sitting at the table with a cigar in your mouth and a mountain of chips in front of you.

“When I asked you to stay, I didn’t know you were a card shark,” Abby takes her seat across from you after Jackson finally left.

You pick up the bottle of scotch and refill Abby’s glass. You quit drinking because you have class in the morning. You deal the cards without saying anything.

“I wanted to thank you,” she takes a drink of her scotch, “I wouldn’t have done this if you didn’t suggest it.”

You deal the flop and look at your hand. You smirk, “Well if I was you, I wouldn’t have a poker night again unless you enjoy losing money.”

She laughs and throws in a bet. “Maybe I could just keep having you over and you can keep hustling everyone. We can split the profits.”

You see her bet and grin across the table at her, “You’d be surprised how into that I could get.” You put your cigar back into your mouth a take a long inhale. You exhale, “I should have asked, are you cool with everyone smoking out here?”

“Yeah,” she picks up her own cigar. “It’s fine as long as it stays outside.”

You nod and show the turn. You watch Abby sip her scotch. She raises the bet and leans on the table. You don’t know if the alcohol is finally getting her to or if she actually does have a good hand. You push in some more chips anyway. You turn over the last card.

She finishes her scotch and pushes in all of her meager pile of chips.

You rest your chin in her palm as you lean over your hundreds of dollars worth of chips, “You’re either really confident or you have nothing and you’re still trying to figure out a way to pay me.”

Her smile is sly and you still don’t know which one it is. You do know that she’s unbearably sexy with that look on her face though.

You call her bet. You pick up your cards and show them to her. She looks in disbelief at your hand, “How did you manage to  have absolutely nothing?” She turns her cards over, “I accidentally got a pair of twos and I still beat you.”

You knew she was trying to pay you. You push the chips toward her, “Don’t mess with the master.”

She sits back and throws a poker chip at you. You dodge it and hear it land with a plunk in the pool. She starts laughing and it’s relaxed and easy. You know she’s a little tipsy and a little tired, but if it allows her to be completely happy and unguarded you’re all for it.

She takes a deep breath, “Do you have class tomorrow?”

You nod. “Do you have work?”

She rolls her neck, “I’m on call, but I can sleep until I get called in.” She stands up. You see her waver a bit and you stand up. You’re quickly at her side with your hand on her arm.

“I didn’t have that much to drink,” she tells you.

You softly smile at her, “Well, at least let me walk you upstairs. So that I can walk home knowing that I didn’t let the best surgeon in town fall down the stairs and break her magical hands.”

Abby rolls her eyes and starts walking inside.

You follow her to the stairs and add, “I’ve been to the emergency room eleven times in my life. It makes me feel better knowing that you’re there.”

“Eleven times?” she asks.

“I was an adventurous child,” you start walking up the stairs behind her. “Also cars are heavy and sometimes lifts fail. And sometimes people forget to lock the floor cranes and a six hundred pound engine knocks me in the head and splits open the back of my head.”

“When was this?” she asks.

“In my high school shop class,” you explain, “If it hadn’t have hit me in the head, I could have been an astrophysicist.”

Abby chuckles and steps up on the last step. You don’t know if she really faltered or you imagined it, but you skip the last step and hop up behind her. Your hands hold onto her waist and you’re really close behind her.

It’s dark upstairs and when you’re sure she’s stable, you drop your hands. She takes a step away from you and you continue to follow her into the bedroom. You linger near the door and watch her slow down at the foot of the bed. She turns around toward you, a sweet smile on her face. “Thank you, Raven.”

You nod. You lick your lips and put your hands in your pockets, “Yeah. Uh, no problem.” You slip out the door and down the stairs. You go back into the backyard and start cleaning up a little bit. You hate it when people leave messes at your house, so you don’t want to leave a mess for Abby to wake up to.

Once the table in the back yard is picked up, you close the back door and lock it. You leave the money you won on the kitchen counter. You don’t need it.

You’re walking toward the front door when your phone buzzes. You take your phone out and find a text from Abby. She asks for a bottle of water since you’re still in the house.

You smile. You grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and go up the stairs. Abby is laying in bed in the dark. You walk to the bed and sit down on the edge of the bed. You unscrew the water for her. She sits up and takes it from you. When she’s finished half the bottle, she takes the cap from your hand and closes the bottle, “You know how you never know how much you’ve had to drink until you stop moving?”

You chuckle, “That last drink just hit you, huh?”

She nods. Once the water bottle is on the nightstand, Abby leans into you, putting her arm around your shoulders in a hug. She doesn’t say anything. You wrap your arms around her waist and hold her. She smells so good. No overwhelming perfumes or shampoos. You need to leave because if you don’t – if you keep holding her – you’re going to do something stupid.

You start to pull away, your hands running across her lower back. You feel her hand on the back of your neck, move up to your jaw. It’s happening before you realize what you’re doing. Her cheek brushes yours as you pull back. She guides your mouth to hers. The second your lips brush, you’re breathless. Your hands slid back to the small of her back and then up her back, holding her close. The kiss grows intense. You both just fall into it, not rushing.

When she breaks the kiss, you don’t try to chase after her. You just hold her close. She rests her forehead against yours with her hands on your face.

She whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” you whisper back. You bit your bottom lip. There’s a little voice in your head that tells you she only kissed you because she’s had quite a bit to drink and you’re the only person in the house. She’s a successful surgeon and you’re a student from a shitty part of town who is young and dangerous and not a long term prospect for her.

But the way she kissed you, so tender and perfect…you don’t know.

You kiss her again. This time it’s only a peck. You have to leave before you think yourself in a circle. “Goodnight, Abby.”

She doesn’t say anything when you leave. You walk out the front door and get in your car. You don’t go straight home. You drive around for a little bit thinking about Abby. You have to stop for gas and as you’re leaning back on your car, you realize one thing. No matter what she wants you for, no matter if she wants to date you or just use you to fulfill her physical needs, or she just wants you to hang around her house to fix things and bring ice over, you want to be around her. You know it might make you sad and weak, but you’ve never felt this pull to someone before.


	8. Chapter 8

You’re very tired when you get up in the morning to go to class. You go through a skeleton routine of the bare essentials before you grab your bag and head out the door. You hope that the vending machine in the engineering building isn’t out of poptarts again.

You open your car door and spot something inside that’s not supposed to be there. There’s a pink pastry box in your seat. You pick up the box and open it. There is a dozen different kinds of donuts. They’re the fancy kind from the really nice bakery. It makes you feel bad for only getting Abby some from the place whose name is just The Donut Shop. There’s a coffee in your cupholder as well.

You move the donuts to the passengers seat and take out the salted caramel one. It’s so good when you bite into it. It definitely makes you feel better about how you left things last night.

You eat three donuts on the way to school that you are definitely going to regret later. You drink all the coffee before you get to class. You send Abby a text thanking her for breakfast and coffee. She tells you that you’re welcome and that she hopes she can take you to get coffee or a drink later.

You tell her you can meet her for lunch somewhere. You tap your phone on your leg as the professor takes his place at the front of the room. You leave your phone on your desk and wait for the light to blink. You’re worried. You don’t know what she’s going to say.

The light blinks and you’re quick to unlock your phone. You see her ask where you want to eat. You know a Thai place close to the hospital in case she gets called in so you tell her to meet you there. She agrees and then leaves you alone during the rest of the class.

She’s sitting at the worn wooden table for two when you step into the restaurant. Despite the pensive look on her face, you smile when you see her. You slip into the seat across from her before she even notices that you’re there. You immediately ask, “You okay?”

She tilts her head and smiles at you, “Yeah. I’m just thinking.”

“Is that a bad thing?” you move uncomfortably in your chair wondering what exactly she’s thinking about.

Before she can answer you see someone walk up behind her. You hear your name and automatically stand up. “Hey Mike.”

Mike goes in for a hug before you can offer a handshake or something less physical. He hugs you and your feet leave the ground. Normally this would bother you, but you smile because it is Mike.

When you’re back on your feet. You turn to Abby who is watching the interaction with interest. You gesture to Mike, “I fixed Mike’s car.”

“More than once,” Mike jumps in. “Like all the time.” He looks back at you, “The usual?”

“Yeah,” you nod and sit back down.

Mike looked at Abby. He kneels down by the table and looks hard at Abby, “I know what you want.”

“You do?” Abby squints her eyes at him, trying to figure out if he’s serious.

Mike nods and then stands up straight. “I’ll be right back,” he announces before walking toward the back of the restaurant.

Abby turns to you for answers and you shrug, “I had an intro class with him. Something about history. Anyway, his car wouldn’t start and he was late for his job and I fixed his car in the parking lot. Now I eat free here for the rest of my life and he calls me twice a month to ask me out.”

Abby turns around in her chair and looked at Mike. He leans over the counter when he sees you looking, “When are you going to let me take you out Raven?”

“What did I say last time?” you call back.

He grins widely, “The day after never.”

You nod, “Mark your calendar, Mike.”

He laughs and retreats into the kitchen.

“He’s not your type?” Abby asks. Something in her eyes is sly and you love it.

You shake your head, “Not even close.” You rest your chin in your palm and lean heavily on the table. You look at Abby, “So, you were thinking?”

She opens her mouth, but when she looks at you, see seems to get shy. She blushes slightly and looks away. When she licks her lips, you smile. “Goddamn you’re beautiful.”

Her blush grows slightly and her eyes land on you. She looks conflicted. You don’t want her to feel like that. You want her to be happy. You lean forward a little, “Look, I know you’re a surgeon and money appears in your magic hands whenever you think about saving someone’s life. And I know I only work part time and usually get paid in Thai food and warm beer, but I’m graduating soon and I’ll be making tens of dollars.”

She laughs and waves you off. She saw the smile creeping up on your face. She shakes her head, “I can’t even trick you into taking my money. That never even crossed my mind.”

You lean forward a little more resting your forearms on the table, “Is it because you’re a ten and I’m a nine point seven five? Because we can turn off the lights and you can have a scotch…”

She puts her hands on top of yours that that are on the table. “You are very attractive.”

You turn your hands over and hold her fingers between yours. You look at her trying to maintain a serious face, “I can start reading a dictionary.”

“You’re brilliant, Raven,” she sighs softly. “I just…” She takes her hands out of hers when Mike walks up with your food. If he was annoying before you want to take him in the back a drown him in the spicy chicken coconut soup vat now.

“Thanks Mike,” you force out of your mouth.

He walks off wit a chipper smile. You pick up your fork and mix around your food. You keep an eye on Abby who seems to be really interested in her food. You decide to do the same and start eating.

“If you want me to forget that you kissed me, I can,” you quietly add. You can’t stop thinking about it and you can’t really forget about it, but… you’ll never bring it up again.

“No,” Abby quickly replies. She puts down her fork and focuses completely on you. “I don’t want that, but-”

“What do you want?” you ask her, stopping her from talking herself out of trying with you.

She threads her fingers together and rests her hands on the table, “I think last night made it obvious.”

You grin. That was what you were looking for. You wanted her to admit that she wants you. Now that she did, you can’t stop smiling.

“Don’t look so smug,” she teases. “I seem to remember you kissing back.”

“Yeah well,” she try to shrug nonchalantly, but you can’t stop a smile.

You both finish eating, not talking about anything else. You wave to Mike when you leave and walk to your car that’s parked around the corner. She stops next to your car and you lean back on it. She stands in front of you with her arms crossed.

A smile grows on her face the longer she looks at you. You hook your fingers in the front pockets of her jeans and pull her to you. She uses the momentum toward your body to kiss you. You smile into her kiss, reveling in her lips on yours.

She still looks conflicted when she pulls back, but there is a happy smile on her face. She takes a step back, “So…maybe we could have dinner? At my house?”

You beam, “I’ll be there.”

She turns around and walks off, leaving you to smile like an idiot by yourself.


	9. Chapter 9

You don't really have anything to do besides return some calls from people wanting you to fix their cars or build them an engine so you do that and get some gigs lined up so that you can keep paying your own way. Your academic scholarship is great, but it doesn't cover everything and your lab fees are killing you this semester.

There is one bright spot in your afternoon though. You know that eventually you'll get to go see Abby. You text her and ask if this is a formal thing and if you should get dressed up. She tells you that it is most certainly not a formal thing and you should come in whatever you're most comfortable in. You text her back that the neighbors might start talking if you walk to her house naked.

She agrees that you walking naked to her house might be a bad idea. At the very least the president of the home owner's association might come over to complain. You smile and ask if you need to bring anything. You tells you no, but you run by the grocery store anyway and pick up a bottle of wine and a box of assorted pastries. 

You stare at your phone, watching the time tick by until you can leave. You've been ready for your date for almost an hour, but you don't want to seem too eager by showing up super early. When you can't take it anymore, you grab your phone, your purse with the wine in it, and the box of pastries. You walk to Abby's house and ring the doorbell. 

Abby opens the door with a smile. She's wearing jeans and a dark green tank top that makes you feel like she'd look really good in a bikini. You're glad that's what she's wearing because you were worried that your faded blue top wouldn't be nice enough.

You smile up at her, happy that she seems genuinely delighted to see you. You step up into her house and she closes the door. You smell something that smells great. You're about to comment on it when you feel her hand on your back. You turn around, her arm bending around your waist. You kiss her softly. You enjoy the way her hands find your hips and slide around your back. 

“Mmm,” she hums against your lips and takes a step back, “I'm glad you came.”

You look at her face and wonder why the hell she would think you wouldn't. “Of course I did.” You reach into your bag, “And I brought wine and dessert.”

She accepts the bottle of wine from your and the box of pastries, “Thank you, Raven.”

You love the way she says your name. You follow her into the kitchen, dropping your purse on the couch as you walk past it. 

She opens the wine while you inspect that is going on in the pan on the stove. “Oh wow,” you lift the lid and take a quick smell before closing it again, “This smells amazing.”

“I didn't ask if you were allergic to anything,” Abby gets down two wine glasses. 

You shake your head and lean back on the counter next to the stove, “Just poison ivy.”

“Damn,” Abby smirks, “There goes the soup.”

You laugh and watch her pour the wine. Your eyes run over her body before she looks back at you. You snap your eyes back up to her face with a guilty grin. 

She shakes her head at you and hands you a glass of wine. “How was class?”

“Boring,” you shrug, “Same old guy droning on about something I've been doing my whole life.” You watch her pick up the lid and stir whatever is in side the pot. Then when she puts the lid back on you ask her, “Save any lives today?”

“No,” she smiles and leans on the counter next to you, “Went out for breakfast, had a nice lunch, took a swim, read a book, took a bath...” She pauses, “I've had a very relaxing day.”

“Good,” the look on her face conveys that she has had the most relaxing day. You take a sip of your wine and put it down. “What can I do to complete your relaxing day?” You wiggle your eyebrows and she giggles. 

She moves to stand in front of you and you put your hands on her hips. She looks you over, “You really have no reservations about this, do you?”

“Why would I?” you move in for a kiss, but when she moves to meet you, you pull back. You smile slyly and bait her again. She finally just goes for it and kisses you hard against the counter. She runs her teeth over your bottom lip and you moan softly. 

A timer goes off and she has to turn off the burner under the pan. She moves cross the kitchen to turn the timer off and then looks at you, “Are you hungry?”

You put your hands on the counter behind you and look her over with a suggestive nod. She tilts her head and smiles at you, She shares your look and then moves to you. She puts a hand on your waist and kisses your cheek, “Maybe we should start with the chicken.”

You reluctantly agree and follow her direction to go sit outside at the table by the pool. She sets a plate down in front of you and then puts one down across the table from her. You eat quietly for a little while until you have to ask, “You have reservations?”

She looks up at you like she wasn't sure what you said until you're sure it registers. She looks down at her food.

“C'mon,” you put your fork down and lean forward a little, trying to keep her attention, “You can tell me. You're not gonna offend me.” You try to think of a joke so that it'll be easier on her, but they're just not coming.

She looks at you. A brief smile crosses her face, “You're easy to talk to, you know that?”

“Literally no one has ever said that to me, but go on,” you grin. That knowledge is nice to have. You're glad you can be a confidant for her.

She smiles fully and looks at you, “You're a brave person, Raven.”

You have to nod. You know that. You've been on your own most of your life. 

“You're not...hesitant because I'm so much older than you?” Abby finally breaches the subject you know she's been dancing around for a while.

“Not for a second,” you answer truthfully. It never really occurred to you how old she could be. You're not sure you'd ever really know how to guess. “And I bet you're not even that much older than me.”

“You used a fake ID to buy this wine,” she looks at you, picking up her wine.

You shrug, “I wouldn't have to if we lived in pretty much any other country in the world.” You take a bite of your food and thoughtfully chew, “And only for a few more weeks.”

She looks across the table at you. “What about Clarke?”

You exhale softly, “I hung out with her a little at the beach. She seems cool. I'm sure she wants you to be happy. Just like I do.”

Abby looks at you with a kind smile, “You're sweet, Raven.”

“Don't go spreading that around,” you take another bite of your food.

It gets quiet again before she adds, “I haven't been happy like this in a long time.”

“You mean this level of happy or like dating happy?” you ask her.

She thinks about it for a second and then smiles, “Both.”

“I do no believe for a hot second that no one has asked you out in a while,” you shake your head and sit back in your chair. You pick up your wine, keeping your eyes on her while you take a sip.

“I have been asked,” she answers, “I've just never been inclined to say yes.”

You put your wine down, “How lucky am I?”

“I wouldn't call it luck,” she rests her chin in her hand to look at you. 

“Really?” you smirk, “Would you call it my dazzling wit or my charming personality? Or my hot bod?”

She blushes slightly and you don't call her on it. You do change the subject so that she doesn't feel like she needs to pick our your best quality. You already know what it is. It's your trigonometry skills. You ask her, “Do you want some more wine?”

She nods and starts to get up, but you jump up before her. You walk to her side of the table, kiss her lips, and then walk into the house to get the wine. You don't know that you'll ever get over the thrill of just kissing her.  


	10. Chapter 10

You carry the wine out to the table and realize that the sun is going down. You stand next to the table and fill Abby's wine. She puts her hand on the small of your back and looks up at you. If you didn't know better, you'd think that she's looking at you absolutely adoringly. 

Somehow you've already settled into a comfortable place with Abby. It happened really quickly. More quickly than you've ever gotten comfortable with anyone in your life.

“I'm going to go turn on the pool light,” you tell you as you step out of your touch, promising to be right back. 

Once you flip the switch, you walk back to the table. You move your chair closer to hers, but still facing her. You pick up your wine and finish your glass before refilling it.

“Do you have family?” she asks leaning comfortably back in her chair.

You inhale before answering, “Yes and no. Technically, legally, I have a family. In every other way I don't. My parents were losers. Alcoholics and drug addicts who refused all the help I tried to get them. No siblings. I'm sure I have cousins somewhere because I have aunt and uncles, but… none that I still talk to. But Bellamy and Octavia are my family now.” You don't want her to apologize because that's what most people do so you turn the question on her before she can, “You?”

“My parents are retired in Hawaii,” Abby answers, “I have an ex-husband that lives outside of town. A sister in Annapolis. Two nieces, one nephew, and Clarke.”

“Did you always want to be a doctor?” you ask. She smiles and nods. She explains to you why and how growing up it was expected that she would do something great. She was just lucky that she loved medicine. She tells you about her childhood and asks you about yours. You tell her more than you've ever told most people. By the time the wine is gone, she knows more about you than anyone else on the planet. 

Her feet ended up in your chair and your legs are draped over hers. She has a hand on your shin, just so that she can be touching you.

She gushes about Clarke and how proud she is of her daughter. You listen intently, not telling her that you saw Clarke feel up her girlfriend on a public beach. You love the look on Abby's face when she's telling you about her happy memories. Listen to her talk until she realizes how much she is actually talking. She tries to stop, but you keep prodding her because you feel like she doesn't get to open up like this to many people. 

When she asks you about yourself, you tell her about working as a mechanic since your freshman year of high school and the time you saved up enough money to get your parents into rehab only to have them leave two days into it. A nurse at the rehab called you to tell you that they left, but you didn't see them until two weeks later after a bender. You tell her that you like engines because they make sense. You know how to fix them. They're all different, but they're all the same too. 

You both move into the house and she turns on the gas fire in the living room. You both sit on the couch in much the same position you were in before. You're facing each other with your legs next to each other.

She leans on the soft pillows on the back of the couch as she tells you about her divorce and what led up to it. You scoot closer to her and pick up her hand. You run your fingertips over her fingers as she tells you how she discovered that she was happier alone than with him. She tells you how her career really took off. Somehow she segues from that into how she saw you working on cars in front of the Blake house.

She asks you how you ended up at DC Tech and you tell her that you wanted to go to the best school that would have you. You tell her about how your scholarship is saving your life. You tell her that you don't need a lot to be happy. You like working on cars. You like your school and your classes. As you're sitting there, you realize that you life has never been as good at it is right then. You have everything you ever wanted.

Abby stops talking and just looks at you in the firelight. It's late. You can feel it in your muscles. But you don't want to leave. She doesn't seem to want to let you go either. You move your legs to hang off of the couch and scoot closer to her with her legs over your lap. You wrap your arms around her waist and kiss her softly on the lips. You rest your forehead on her temple for a beat before kissing her neck just below her ear. 

She leans back on you and you both look into the fire. She picks up your hand that's resting on her leg. She kisses your palm and then the back of your hand. 

“I bet it's really late,” Abby quietly offers.

You nod. You're sure it is. You don't care though. You could stay on that couch with her forever. Unless she wants to get to bed. You kiss her temple, “Do you want me to go?”

“Do you want to go?” she asks back.

You teasingly narrow your eyes at her, “I asked you first.”

“You can stay as long as you'd like,” she settles back into you. 

“Mmm,” you hum, “You're gonna regret that.”

She laughs softly. “I doubt it.”

“Do you have work tomorrow?” you ask. 

She nods slowly. “Unfortunately.”

You take a deep breath, knowing that your night is coming to an end. You dig your phone out of your pocket and look at it. It's nearing one in the morning, “Oh man. I should go so that you can get some sleep.”

“What time is it?” she asks.

You show her your phone and she looks surprised. 

“Okay,” you scoot out from under her legs and stand up. “I can't be responsible for you falling asleep in the middle of surgery.”

She smiles, “I won't fall asleep in the middle of surgery.”

“That's right,” you nod, “Because I'm going home so that you can sleep.”

She offers you her hands and you help her to her feet, taking advantage of the momentary closeness to kiss her. She doesn't let you get away with just a peck. You smile when her arms snake around her back, holding you close. You move your arms over her shoulders and lock your arms behind her neck.

Like most things you do with Abby, you never want the kiss to end. You're sure you make out for a good five minutes before you remember that you're supposed to be leaving. 

You shake your head and take a step back, “Something tells me you're trying to stall.”

“Maybe,” she grins and kisses you again. 

“Abby,” you mumble against her lips. 

She sighs as she loosens her grip on you, “Fine.” She holds your hand as you both walk to the door. 

You stand on the doorstep and swing our hands gently between you. She smile at her, feeling warm all over when she smiles back, “Thanks for dinner.”

“Thank you for coming,” she stands on the threshold of her house, a few inches higher than where you're standing. She dips her head down and kisses you again. You love the way her lips feel against yours. They fit together perfectly. 

“Goodnight, Abby,” you utter when she breaks the kiss. 

“Goodnight, Raven,” she answers. 

You turn away from her because you know if you don't, you'll kiss her again and then you'll never leave. You put your hands in her pockets and smile to yourself as you walk down the silent suburban street. That was hands down the best date you've ever been on. 


	11. Chapter 11

You don't get a chance to see Abby again for a few days because of our schedules, but you're texting constantly. You leave each other presents. You find hot coffee in your car every morning before you head for class. You make sure that there are flowers and assorted presents on her doorstep when she gets home.

You ask her out for Saturday night. You have something big planned. It's a risk, but Abby is worth it. You're sitting on the trunk of your car when she pulls up to the empty parking lot. You keep your sunglasses on even though the sun has gone down. 

She gets out of her car and walks up to you. She immediately situates herself between your legs and kisses you. You love that she couldn't wait to kiss you. There wasn't a hello. There was a kiss first. 

She takes your face in her hands and smiles, “Hello.”

You grin, “Hey.” You slide off the trunk of the car and take her hand. “You look great.”

She looks down at her workout pants and tank top, “I'm just wearing what you told me to.”

“And you look great,” you lead her toward the building you asked her to meet you at. You see her look around and smile, “I promise I didn't drag you down to their neighborhood to get you abducted or addicted to heroin.”

She squeezes your hand gently, “That's not what I was thinking.”

You let her believe that and open the door to the back of the warehouse for her. You lead her down a white tiled hallway. Then push open another door. It took you a long time to clean the room enough so that you would bring Abby into it. The classical music you started is still playing and the Christmas lights you hung from the rafters are probably on their last legs. Part of a strand is out. But one wall is completely covered in mirrors with a long wooden bar a few feet up. One of the mirrors is broken, but you made sure it wouldn't fall and put blue tape in an 'X' over it so that nothing would fall out. 

There are takeout boxes a piece of plywood that's being held up by two sawhorses. Metal folding chairs are set up next to it.

She looks at you, “You set up a dance studio for me?”

You nod, “Well the floor was already here and the mirrors were in storage down the hall.” You shrug, “No big-”

She interrupts you with kiss. You lightly lay your hands on her back. When she's done kissing you for the moment, you see a smile that takes over her face in the soft lights. 

“I can't believe you remembered,” she looks around and walks to the middle of the wooden floor. 

You walk over to the table that you made and pick up a bag, “There's something else too.” You swallow hard and offer her the bag. You don't know how she's going to like them. You thought about it for a long time before just going ahead and getting them, “I'm pretty sure they'll fit. I saw your size last time I was at your house.”

She walks to you and accepts the bag. When she looks inside, she just looks for a moment before reaching into the bag. The ballet shoes aren't broken in yet, but you hope they're okay.

Her arms find their way around your shoulders and you just hold her against you. She buries her face in your shoulder and you hear her sniffle. You hold her tighter and close your eyes, rocking her from side to side. You have to ask, “Are you okay?”

She takes a step back and wipes her eyes, “Yes. This is...so much more than I ever...” She sniffles and wipes her eyes again. She finally smiles at you. “Thank you.”

You let out a breath and smile back. You try to wave it off like it's nothing. You shrug and shake your head, “I just thought you might want to dance again.”

She looks down at the ballet shoes in her hands, “I do.” She kicks off her sneakers and socks. Then she slips on the ballet shoes. They fit perfectly.

You walk to your laptop that's been quietly playing classical music. You ask her, “Any requests?”

Once you get the music she wants started, you sit on the floor in the corner of the room, under high windows that are painted by the city night. You rest your head against the wall and watch her dance. It's beautiful. Every movement, every line is exquisite. You bite your bottom lip as you watch her dance to the music. You're not a ballet expert, but you know she's really, really good at it. You feel so privileged to get to watch her do something that she loves so much for the first time in a long time. 

After a while, you feel like she's completely forgotten that you're there. You're totally okay with that. It means that she's really into the dance and the music. If you keep watching her like this, the smile on your face is going to be permanent. You love making her happy. You've never had this feeling before. You know that you'll keep trying to make her happy for as long as she'll let you.


	12. Chapter 12

You have a few more dates when you two can squeeze them in. You make plans the next weekend to go rock climbing with Octavia because Abby has to work. When you’re packing up to leave, Octavia surprises you with the information that you’re going to be spending the night at the base of the mountain you’re climbing. You’re grouchy about it until about halfway there when you give in to the wind in your hair as you fly toward the woods in Octavia’s jeep.

You text Abby a few times on the way, but she’s about to head into surgery. You tell her good luck before she has to go. When you get to your campground, you see that it’s really close to the boulders and small mountain. You pitch the tent you’re going to share and start your hike to the first climb.

You’re twelve meters up when she finally asks, “So, are you going to tell me who your secret date is or do I have to wait until the wedding?”

“Secret date?” you ask, reaching for a crack that looks like it’ll be a good hold.

“You keep disappearing at strange times. You’re happy all the time,” Octavia laughs. “I haven’t seen you smile that much since Bellamy got hit in the balls that time we played soccer in the park. So either you’re secretly dating someone or you’re constantly watching people get hit in the balls on your phone.” She makes a jump and grabs onto a hold easily, “Either way, no judgment.”

“I wouldn’t call it secretly dating,” you tell her although you haven’t really told anyone. You’re kind of a private person. You don’t tell people things that they don’t ask. Except Abby. For some reason, you tell her everything. And for another reason, “I like to keep her all to myself.”

“Alright,” Octavia smiles and looks down at you, “As long as you’re happy.”

You make it to the top and then slowly repel down. You’re so exhausted that you repel all the way down to your back. Octavia does the same. She reaches into her backpack and takes out two protein bars and two bottles of water. You take a bite of your protein bar and look at the sky. You take your phone out and check for a text that it’s there. Abby must still be in surgery.

You look over at Octavia who is smiling at you. You roll your eyes, but when you turn your face back toward the bright blue sky you say, “I’m dating Abby Griffin.”

Octavia is quiet for a moment, “I don’t know her, but she’s lucky to have you.” There’s another pause then she sits up, “Wait. Clarke’s last name is Griffin.” She looks at you, slightly confused. “Does Clarke have a sister?”

“No,” you look at Octavia, waiting for the answer to land.

When it does, Octavia freezes for a second. Then she lays back down. “That’s why you disappear at weird times. She’s a surgeon isn’t she? I bet her schedule is nuts.”

“Yeah,” you nod and look over at Octavia. “She’s in surgery right now.”

Octavia takes a bite of her protein bar and then sips her water.

You really surprised about how Octavia is taking you. You expected more questions or some strange looks. Instead, she lifts her legs up and munches on her protein bar, “You know how our society commodifies youth and especially young women? I think it perpetuates this…gap between different age groups right? And age groups. Who thought of that?” Her feet drop to the ground, “Love it love, man.”

You squint your eyes and look at Octavia, “Are you talking about me and Abby or you and Lincoln?”

Octavia sighs, “Lincoln worries about our age difference. It’s only like seven years. I’m eighteen. What’s the big deal?”

“Did you give him that whole societal commodification of youth spiel?” you grin, “Because that was…something.”

She swats your arm, “Shut up. You’re the one that told me to take AP classes because paying for college is a bitch. I got into an argument with a guy in my AP Sociology class and my teacher totally shut him down with that speech.” Octavia finishes her bar and shoves the wrapper back into her backpack. “You know age differences aren’t even a thing in other societies. I don’t get why it matters. Two consenting adults? That’s all that matters right?”

“Right,” you answer just before your phone chirps. You check your phone and find that it’s Abby telling you that she finally got to use the new scrub cap you bought her. She gives you a selfie of her in it and you smile.

“You’re gross with all your smiling,” Octavia huffs and sits up. She hops to her feet, “Do you want to go on a hike or bouldering?”

You see how well you can move your arms. You know you’re going to be sore, “Let’s go for a hike.”

You text Abby all along the trail, sending her pictures. Octavia makes you take a selfie with her and puts it on Facebook complaining about how you’re texting your girlfriend the whole time. She doesn’t mention Abby by name and you’re thankful for it. You know that she and Clarke are friends and you kind of want to be the one that explains everything to Clarke. You don’t know her that well and you don’t know how she’s going to take it. You prefer to shield Abby from whatever kind of explosion there may be. Or flying letter openers because who knows what Lexa has taught Clarke.

At dinner time, you fall onto the ground in front of your tent. Octavia takes your phone and takes a video of you with it, telling the camera that you have no stamina. You try to take the phone back from Octavia, but only so far as to flop your arm in her general direction. She asks you if she can send the video to Abby and you shrug. You push up off of the ground and she hands you your phone back.

Abby texts back a smiley face followed by a few instructions on how to up your stamina before you “really need it”. That makes your eyebrows shoot up, “Octavia, what does this mean?” You show her your text.

Octavia’s mouth drops open and she smiles, “It means you are going to get lucky.” She grabs onto the back of your belt and pulls you up, “After you get a little more endurance.”

You shake out your limbs, “Alright. Let’s go again.”

“Slow down, horn dog,” she laughs, “Let’s get some dinner first.”

You’re glad that Octavia stopped you because after sitting down to eat dinner around a campfire, you realize that you are completely exhausted and you wouldn’t have made it back. You lay on the ground with Octavia around the campfire.

“Lincoln is an idiot if he doesn’t want to get with you,” you tell Octavia, “You’re awesome.”

Octavia smiles, “You think?”

“I know,” you answer. You know sometimes Octavia has some doubts in herself. She’s beautiful. She’s intelligent. She’s genuinely one of the most accepting people you’ve ever met. You’re glad she’s your roommate who you consider a sister.

She picks up a stick and pokes you with it, “Abby is making you soft.”

“She is not,” you weakly defend yourself, “She just keeps me caffeinated so I’m less irritable.”


	13. Chapter 13

When you get up the next morning, an early hike ends with you limping back to the campsite on what Octavia tells you is a sprain. You’re sure you just twisted it, but she calls off your late morning climb. You feel bad, but she tells you that she has homework anyway.

You text Abby on the way back home and she tells you that she at least wants to look at your ankle. Instead of going to your house, Octavia drops you off on Abby’s doorstep and helps you limp to the front door.

You’re arguing with Octavia about the severity of your sprain when Abby opens the door. Abby’s eyes immediately look down at your ankle. “Oh my god,” are the first words out of Abby’s mouth.

“See?” Octavia gestures to Abby, “I told you it was the size of a grapefruit.”

“It’s fine,” you insist although it’s been throbbing since you left the camp.

“C'mon,” Abby holds out her hand to you, “Let’s make sure it’s not broken.”

You take Abby’s hand and Octavia lets go of you to let you hop into Abby’s house. You look behind you, “Thanks Octavia.”

“No problem,” she calls after you, “Take care of her Dr. Griffin.”

“I will,” Abby calls back with a smile. “Thank you, Octavia.”

Abby closes the door and you keep limping to the couch. You flop back onto the couch and finally look down at your ankle. It’s not the size of a grapefruit. Maybe just a big orange.

“Jesus,” Abby sits on her coffee table and gently lifts your foot. She starts poking around your ankle. When you wince, she stops and looks at you, “Did you fall off of a mountain?”

“It is actually more pathetic than that,” you lean back into the cushions of the couch and cover your eyes with your arm. She’s quiet, waiting for you to explain, “We were hiking and I was texting and walking and I slipped on a rock.”

“Oh honey,” she leans forward and kisses your lips. “That is kinda sad.”

You frown and burrow into the cushions. “It’s your fault.”

She moves to the couch next to you and gathers you up in her arms, “Whatever helps you feel better sweetheart.”

“I guess we’re not going out tonight,” you look up at her.

She kisses your lips again, this time lingering, “That’s fine. We can…” A grin crosses her face, “We can stay in tonight and order take-out, and watch movies.”

“That sounds rad,” you rest your head on her shoulder. “I’m beat.”

“Do you want to take a bath?” she asks you, rubbing your shoulder.

You look at her, “Are you saying I smell?”

“I didn’t want to outright say it,” she grins at you.

You stand up and try to indignantly hop away from her. She stays on the couch, laughing. You stop and stand as pathetically as you can in front of the stairs. “Babe,” you whine, “Come help me.”

She gets up from the couch and walks up to you. She puts her arm around your waist and helps you hobble up the stairs.

You get in the shower first to rinse off while the bath is filling up. Once it’s full, you carefully hop over to it and sink down into the bubbles. You look toward the open bathroom door and wonder where Abby went.

“Abby?” you call, getting your hair wet.

“I’m in the bedroom,” she answers, “Hold on a sec.” She appears in the doorway with an extra shirt and some shorts. “The clothes in your bag smelled awful you can borrow these.” She has a bag of ice in her other hand. She walks over to the bathtub and sits down on the edge of it, putting her feet in the water. Then she takes your injured ankle and rests the ice on top of it.

You wince, but after a moment it feels a little better. “Octavia is trying to kill me.”

“I seem to remember it being your fault,” Abby gently strokes your exposed calf.

You narrow your eyes at her, “I was texting  _you_.”

“You should have been watching where you were going,” she smiles. “But I’m glad it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.”

“Me too,” you lean against the wall of the tub and look down at the bubbles modestly covering your body.

“So what is that Octavia said about you not having any stamina?” Abby leans back against the wall grinning at you.

You huff, “Just after I climb up a mountain and hike for ten miles.” You gesture to the window, “And it’s hot.” Your smile turns mischievous when you add, “But under different circumstances, I could go all night.”

Abby nods, “I believe you.”

“Do you want to join me?” you wriggle a little in the water.

She rests her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. She looks at you, her eyes traveling to the murky water and bubbles that are hiding your body. The doorbell rings and her eyes snapped up to yours. She steps out of the bath and dries off her feet. “Saved by the bell.”

You watch her walk out. You don’t want her to be nervous. You want her to be comfortable. You decide to get out of the bath. You quickly dry off, pull on the clothes she left for you and move to her bed. You’ve never actually gotten to lay in her bed. It’s large and soft. You put the bag of ice on the bed and lean back on the piled up pillows. You grab the remote and turn on the TV looking for a movie to watch. Luckily you find Terminator playing and settle in for the long haul.

Abby walks into the bedroom with a large paper bag, a bottle of wine, and two bottles of water. She drops the water on the bed and gently sets the food down.

You and Abby curl up with the food and cuddle while you eat and watch the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

Movie watching descends into making out. You’re not sure who initiated. The lingering feeling of kisses on you neck leads you to believe that it was Abby who started it. You’re on your back and Abby’s torso is over yours, while she kisses you deeply and softly in the way that makes you sure that she deeply cares for you – maybe even loves you.

You love her. You know that. It’s only been a few weeks, but you know. You haven’t even had sex yet, which is not usually the case. You’re a sexual person. You like having sex. It’s fun and you’re good at it, but with Abby you don’t feel like you have to. You want to…oh dear god you want to, but it’s not just because it’s fun. You want it to mean something and that’s not a feeling you’re used to.

When your hand creeps up her shirt, she keeps kissing you although you can feel her breaths get deeper. You run your whole hand flat against her stomach around her side to her back. You leave it there for a while, just happy to touch her skin. But the kisses grow hungrier and your hands start to wander.

Your fingers dip under her bra and you feel her move into your hand. You grin and unhook her bra with your other hand. Things progress quickly after that. That is, until Abby accidentally kicks your ankle. You cringe and she quickly sits up, “I’m so sorry.”

You inhale through your teeth, “It’s okay. It’s okay.” You lick your lips and look at your hand that contains her bra. “And things were just getting interesting.” You hand it up on the bedpost and lay back. You are really so far beyond turned on, but Abby doesn’t look into it anymore. She’s examining your ankle. You tilt your head, “How does it look?”

“A little better,” Abby crawls toward the head of the bed, an apologetic look on her face, “I’m so sorry.”

You sit up so that you can kiss her, trying to keep her from getting upset, “I’m fine. Really. A little frustration, a little pain. I’m fine.” You lay back on the pillow and open your arms to her.

She lays her head down on your chest and adjusts her shirt, “How did you get my bra off without taking my shirt off?”

You grin, “Skill. So much skill.”

She chuckles and kisses the side of your neck. “I am sorry.”

“Abby,” you put your arm around her back and your hand on her shoulder, “I love you, but if you apologize to me again, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Why am I sleeping on the couch?” she asks, “You don’t even-” It seems that she realizes what you accidentally said to her the second you do.

You squeeze your eyes closed and pray that you didn’t just freak her out. It has been a few weeks and you know you love her. You just weren’t planning to tell her for a long time.

She moves around a little and you slowly open your eyes. She’s looking at you with the most adoring smile you’ve ever seen. It makes your heart flutter. She puts her hand on your face and draws you in for a languid kiss that puts your mind at ease. She’s not freaking out. You let the tension slink out of your muscles and place your hand on the back of her neck. She’s not freaking out.

When she breaks the kiss, you smile at her. You take her hands and rest them on your stomach, “You didn’t freak out.”

“Why would I freak out?” she asks you, her voice casual. She runs her thumbs of your knuckles and brings your right hand to your lips, kissing the backs of your fingers.

You watch her face and the smile on her lips, “Because I accidentally told you that I love you.”

“Do you mean it?” she asks, her eyes moving from adoring to slightly curious.

You nod, “I just…wasn’t planning to say it so soon because…” you pause and sigh softly, “Because I’m an emotionally inept asshole.”

“You’re not an asshole,” she chuckles. She lets go of your hands and places her hands on the bed next to your hips. She leans over you, “Otherwise we’re both assholes.” She dips her head down to drop a light kiss on your lips, “Because I love you too and I didn’t want to freak you out.”

Your face doesn’t feel like it can contain your grin. She loves you. And you believe her. One hundred percent.

The sound of people dying on the TV kind of ruins the moment, but you both laugh together. You settle back into a cuddle as the movie comes to an end. You check to see what movie is coming on next and see a few other ones. “What do you want to watch? Sci-fi? Action? Romance?”

“If you try to make me watch romance, you might be the one sleeping on the couch,” she grins.

You kiss her and turn on Predator. She’s perfect. You’re sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15

At the end of the movie, Abby seems slightly tired. You ask her if she needs anything. She hums, “I think there’s ice cream down in the freezer.”

She starts to move to get up, but you hope up first. You’re dainty on your injured ankle, but if you walk with your foot flat it doesn’t hurt that bad. “I have to pee anyway so I’ll grab it.” You look down and remember that you’re not wearing shorts anymore. Your underwear is cute though under Abby’s t-shirt.

You hobble to the bathroom and then down the stairs.

You didn’t realize it was almost two in the morning until you look at the clock on the oven. You open the freezer and see the ice cream in the back of the freezer. You have to move around the bags of frozen vegetables and fruit before you can get it out.

“Hey,” a voice calls behind you.

You whip around and Clarke standing close behind you makes you drop the three bags of frozen pineapple and the ice cream. The ice cream drops on your injured, “Son of a bitch.”

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks you with Lexa lurking behind her.

“Raven?” Abby calls, making her way downstairs, “Are you okay, babe?”

Abby stops at the bottom of the stairs when she sees Clarke and Lexa. You start picking up the frozen things and keep a bag of frozen pineapple out for your ankle later. You open the ice cream and grab a spoon. You’re just going to follow Abby’s lead with this.

You glance at Lexa and it seems that the whole situation is much more clear to her than it is to Clarke who is still looking between you and Abby. It has to be complete denial for her because you’re literally in her kitchen in you underwear at two a.m., digging around in the freezer.

Abby looks to you and you shrug. You can do the explaining or you can follow her lead. You don’t mind either way. You take a bite of your ice cream and watch her. It seems she’s going to do it.

Abby walks fully into the kitchen stands close enough to you to touch if she wanted to. You think she’s standing close to you for comfort. You smile a little as you take another bite of ice cream. She finds comfort in you.

“I actually just made reservations for the four of us to have brunch tomorrow so that we could tell you,” Abby’s focus is on Clarke. She looks at her daughter and just comes out and says it, “Raven and I are seeing each other. We have been for a while now.”’

Clarke looks like she’s just been slapped, but there’s a miniscule smile on Lexa’s lips. It drops from her face though when Clarke takes a step back into her. Clarke’s sharp eyes move from Abby to you. You can feel her sizing you up. Your grip on your spoon tightens when you remember that the kitchen if filled with things that her girlfriend can throw with deadly accuracy.

You try to gauge how long it will take you to grab a knife from the block on the counter if Lexa does decide to attack you. You see Lexa looking Clarke over. Both your eyes and Lexa’s see Clarke’s fists clench. Lexa’s hand moves to Clarke’s fist and slips her fingers under Clarke’s curled ones.

You didn’t think Clarke was a punching type, but you’re not sure.

“Why her?” Clarke asks her mom, her voice at a higher pitch than that least time you heard her talk, “She’s my age.”

You bit her lip to keep yourself from telling Clarke that you’re older than her, but you’re going to let Abby handle it.

“That’s wasn’t something either one of us thought about,” Abby answers Clarke patiently.

Clarke looks between the two of you and then huffs, “Mom, she’s…” Clarke can’t quiet finish her sentence.

Abby looks from you to Clarke, “Why don’t we all go to bed? It’s late and we can talk about it at brunch tomorrow.” Abby looks past Clarke, “Lexa, you can stay if you’d like. It’s late. I wouldn’t want you to have to drive to your apartment by yourself.”

Lexa doesn’t speak. She looks to Clarke for what the blonde wants her to do. Clarke nods and Lexa politely thanks Abby.

They both head upstairs and you put your ice cream back into the freezer. Something about the look on Abby’s face makes you believe that she’s not in the mood for it anymore.

She’s standing in the middle of the kitchen when you limp over to her. You wrap your arms around her and she finds some kind of shelter in you. Her face is pressed into your neck and you squeeze her tighter. You put one of her hands on the back of your head, “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” she answers immediately, “No. Don’t go.”

You turn your head to kiss her cheek, “I’m sorry, Abby.”

“It’s not your fault,” she lifts her head and looks into your eyes, “None of this is your fault and I wouldn’t have changed anything.”

You don’t think you’ve ever felt this loved in your life and it brings tears to your eyes. You try to blink them away before Abby sees them, but you know she did. You swallow and look down, “I’m sorry.” You shake your head and move your hands to her hips, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Abby smiles gently at you, “Clarke will come around. She’ll understand that I love you and this is real.”

You touch her face and kiss her. You know that logically, Clarke’s reaction wasn’t your fault, but it felt like it. You just want Abby to be happy.

She takes your hand and helps you up to the bedroom. You both lay down in her bed with the lights off and the television muted. You look at her in the flickering lights, the first time you’re spending the night at her house.

“It’s not your fault,” Abby tucks some hair behind your ear.

You can’t stop a smile, “How did you know what I was thinking?”

She moves her hand down your jaw and runs her thumb over your lips, “It’s all over your face.”

For a moment it’s sad that think that most people can’t usually see whats clearly written on your face, but Abby sees you. She knows what your feeling and acknowledges it. She tries to understand. Just the fact that she’s trying…You lay there looking at her.

She snakes her arms around you and pulls you to her body. You hold her as well and kiss her collarbone.

“I love you, Raven,” she whispers into the dark.

You close your eyes and smile against her skin, “I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

You have to borrow some of Abby’s clothes for brunch. Her jeans are comfortable and her shoes size is close enough to yours that you can share shoes. After Lexa and Clarke left early so that Lexa could check on something at her office, you meet them at the table for brunch. Clarke looks like she didn’t sleep much and Lexa looks like Clarke kept her awake while she wasn’t sleeping.

Clarke and Abby are silent at the table so you nod to Lexa, “How’s work?”

“It’s going well,” Lexa answers, “We’re in the middle of the acquisition of eleven other companies. It’ll be a long summer.”

“You’re gonna work all summer?” you ask her. That was actually your plan as well. Maybe one or two classes to make your senior year a little lighter, but summer is about working and has been since you could wield a wrench.

Lexa nods. “I don’t think that college will give me much free time to spend at the office so I have to get as much work done this summer as possible.”

“Have you two decided where you’re going to go?” Abby picks up her mimosa and takes a sip.

Lexa looks to Clarke who shrugs. “We can’t go far. Lexa still has her job at Trikru.”

“There are other branches of Trikru,” Lexa points out to Clarke.

Clarke quirks an eyebrow at Lexa, “You want to leave Anya’s branch?”

“No,” Lexa answers, “But I will.”

Lexa’s face is dead serious and Clarke melts into a puddle in her chair. You would gag if it weren’t for the fact that if Abby said something like that to you, you’d do the same thing.

Clarke looks to her mom, “We’re going to stay in the area.”

“Good,” Abby smiles, obviously relieved, “So that leaves DC Tech, University of Polis, and…”

“Lights College,” Clarke answers. “And of course 12 Nations.”

“Are you guys going to the same college or would different ones be cool?” you look between them, picking up a mini-muffin and popping it into your mouth.

“I guess since we’re majoring in different things it wouldn’t really matter as long as they weren’t too far apart,” Lexa offers, looking at Clarke.

Clarke rests her chin in her hand, her eyes firmly on Lexa, “If we go to Polis together, we can live in the condo Anya offered you.”

Lexa nods, “And they have a great bio program for you.”

“And the best PoliSci program in the area for you,” Clarke smiles lightly, “And the best business program in the state because you plan to double major and make me look bad.”

You look over at Abby. She’s smiling and you smile back. You want to touch her, but you don’t want Clarke to freak out again so you keep your hands to yourself.

Clarke seems to realize that you’re having a moment and is quick to jump in the middle of it, “What about you, Raven? What are your plans for the summer?”

“Work,” you answer with a shrug. “I need to start thinking about my thesis.”

“Oh?” Abby asks, “What are you thinking about now?”

You take a drink of your mimosa, “I was thinking about maybe something like development of modular life sustaining systems for long term space travel or like an ultra portable 3D printer for medical braces and prosthetics.” Your brain drifts off as you pick up another mini-muffin, “Oh hydraulic lifts that don’t fall on people.” You snap out of it and look at Abby, “My adviser says I’m most likely to get the grant money if I do something about solar power or wind energy. I really just want to make things go boom.” You tap your fingers on the table. “Maybe a hydroelectric personal submarine.” You shrug, “I don’t know. I’ll figure it out.”

“Trikru does aerospace design as well as medical manufacturing,” Lexa states, taking command of the table in a way you’re sure few other people her age can. “If you would like to meet with some of our engineers, there’s a department party on…” Lexa references her phone, “Next Saturday. Maybe they can inspire you.”

“Really?” you look questioningly at Lexa. You were sure she was going to be mean to you on Clarke’s behalf.

Lexa only nods once.

“Lexa’s actually been trying to think of an excuse to get you to Trikru since that weekend on the beach,” Clarke answers, not looking directly at you, “I don’t know what you two talked about, but you’re being recruited.”

You look from Clarke to Lexa. Her expression doesn’t change. She looks at you with unfaltering eyes, “Anya taught me to look for people to bring into the company. You’re smart. You work hard. You’re competitive.”

“And you won’t flinch when Anya starts throwing things,” Clarke adds offhandedly.

Suddenly the black void after you graduate doesn’t look so dark. You look at the table, “I think we should start with that department party.”

The food arrives and you try to bury yourself in it. Lexa texts you the details for the party and you fall quiet.

You’re mid-bite when Clarke asks, “So, how did you two meet?” There’s something less than friendly in the question and you look to Abby to answer because she knows Clarke more than you do and you’re not sure what to say to appease her.

Abby takes a sip of her mimosa, “I asked Raven to fix out lawn mover since Marcus kept coming over to comment about the lawn since whatever you did to Finn to make him never want to mow our lawn again.”

Clarke looks at her mom, “Are you sure it wasn’t just an excuse to talk to her? You always slowed down in front of Octavia’s house when she was outside.”

Your eyes shoot to Abby and a grin spreads across your face when you see her blush. “You were totally checking me out.” You laugh softly, “Damn Abby, you’re such a creeper.”

“I was just trying to find a good time to stop and ask you about the lawnmower,” she weakly defends herself. But her playful smile tells you that it was probably a combination of her checking you out and she was waiting for a good time.

You shake your head, “Damn you are so smooth. I guess the whole spraying me with dirty water was all part of your plan.”

Abby’s phone rings as Clarke opens her mouth. Abby fishes it out of her pocket and looks at it. “I have to take this.” She stands up and walks toward the front door of the restaurant, leaving you alone with the angry daughter and her girlfriend who could kill you with half of the things on the table.

You hope that Clarke will just let you eat while Abby is gone, but you have no such luck, “What do you want with her?”

“Excuse me?” you look across the table at Clarke.

“What do you want with my mom?” Clarke stares across the table at you.

You put your knife and fork down, then use your napkin to wipe your mouth giving yourself a second to cool off before you go off on Clarke. You take a deep breath, “I want Abby to be happy. That’s all I want.”

Clarke stares hard at you. “You don’t think this is weird?”

You shake your head, “No. It’s not weird. I love her.”

“You’ve known her for a week,” Clarke’s eyes get wide at you and her voice raises a little.

Obviously Clarke knows that it’s been more than a week. You know she’s upset. You just don’t know exactly why. You decide to just ask, “What is your biggest problem with this? Honestly.”

Clarke glares at you and looks away when Abby comes back. You sigh softly and spear a strawberry with your fork.

“What happened while I was gone?” Abby asks, a commanding tone in her voice that makes Clarke sit up straight, but turns you on a little bit.

You quickly jump in to make sure that Clarke doesn’t dig herself into a hole, “Not much. Clarke just asked me if you’d hired a new landscaper.”

“Oh crap,” Abby looks back at her phone, “I completely forgot.”

“No worries,” you offer, “I can do it again.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to-”

“I’m offering,” you cut her off mid-sentence. Then you smile, “Well, I’m offering and then I’m going to do it anyway even if you tell me not to.”

Abby rolls her eyes, but touches your shoulder, “You’re so sweet.”

“Not in public,” you warn her, knowing that she knows there’s no bite behind your words.

She smiles and takes her hand back, “Alright. Alright. You’re mean and tough. There. You happy?”

More than you should be about her. You’re elated to be around her, just sitting next to her. You just smile at her and look away so that she can’t see how much you adore her at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke doesn’t speak much for the rest of brunch. She just glares at you and answers her mom’s questions with as few words as possible. Lexa is more talkative which is strange for you. She’s not really a talker. She asks you about your background and when you ask back, you hear much the same thing that leaves your mouth. You share your lack of parents and your drive to be better than where you came from.

You make eye contact with the waiter as brunch wraps up. You gesture for the check when Abby isn’t looking and mentally calculate how much it could be. Abby keeps paying for your dates and you’re starting to feel guilty about it.

When you reach for your wallet, Abby puts her arm on the back of your chair and hands the approaching waiter her credit card.

“Abby,” you softly protest.

She hands it to the waist and kisses your cheek, “I got it.”

“But,” you pout.

She rubs her hand across your shoulders, “Don’t worry about it, babe.”

Lexa mentions that she can write off the lunch at work, but Abby assures her that it’s fine.

Clarke doesn’t speak and you’re ready to kick her shin under the table so she’ll make some kind of noise.

You open Abby’s car door for her when you leave. She kisses your cheek as she gets in, but you can tell that her mind is in the BMW pulling out of the parking lot with her angry daughter in it.

You close Abby’s door and try to think of a way to make it better. You get into the car and sink into deep thoughts as you exit the parking lot. You reach other and take Abby’s hand. If you can’t verbally support her, maybe physically supporting her will help.

“I’m sorry,” Abby offers quietly, “I don’t know what to say to Clarke. She’s never acted like this toward anyone.”

“It’s a change,” You lean on the console between you and Abby, taking her free hand in both of yours, “She’s not used to sharing you.”

Abby bites her bottom lip and you hold her hand between yours. You rub your thumbs over the tops of her fingers and then drop a kiss there. Abby’s worried expression softens and you’re glad that you can have the affect on her.

“What do you think?” you ask her timidly. There is something in the back of your mind that is telling you that if Clarke doesn’t start reacting better to you then it’ll be over. That scares you because you’ve never allowed yourself to be this happy before. The fall from where you are is… so far. You know you’ll come crashing down to earth so hard if Abby ends it.

She stops at a light and glances at you. “I think she’ll come around. I don’t know exactly when though. She’s stubborn.”

“I wonder where she got that from,” you smile.

A smile breaks out on her face when she pulls into the driveway of her house. She stops her car in the driveway. She leans over and kisses you. You close your eyes and let her guide the kiss. When her lips leave yours, she touches your face, “Thank you, Raven.”

You don’t ask her why she’s thanking you. It doesn’t really matter to you. She doesn’t have to thank you for anything. You feel ridiculously privileged to just be allowed near that life saving goddess in the driver’s seat. But she’s looking at you for a reply so you just nod subtly. She smiles a little and steals one last kiss before getting out.

She leads the way to the door. You see that Clarke and Lexa are still in Lexa’s car that’s parked next to the curb. Clarke is talking animatedly in the passenger’s seat while Lexa just listens. After a second, Lexa adds something that completely deflates Clarke. The blonde leans sideways on her seat, resting her head against it. She rubs her face and tells Lexa something else.

You stop watching them and follow Abby into the house. You follow Abby’s lead. She goes out to the pool and sits down at the table. You sit down next to her and lean back in your chair, looking at her. “We’ll work it out.”

Abby nods. She reaches toward you and pulls your chair toward hers. You smile when she hooks her arm through yours and rests her head on your shoulder. You kiss the top of her head and lace your fingers through hers.

You both sit like that, frozen in each other’s arms, for at least ten minutes before Clarke and Lexa join you at the table outside. They sit across from you, Lexa sitting perfectly straight and Clarke leaning away from Lexa.

Clarke stares hard at the ground before looking right at Abby. “Can we talk inside?”

Abby looks at you and you nod. You’ll be fine with Lexa. You see to get along.

Abby and Clarke disappear inside. You and Lexa sit at the table for a few minutes before she speaks, “Clarke slowly starting to accept that you and Dr. Griffin are together. Clarke, Dr. Griffin, and Anya are the only family that I have. If you ever purposely hurt Dr. Griffin, I will end you.”

Something about the words that come out of Lexa’s mouth makes them feel like individual anvils flying at you from a cannon. You nod. “I don’t want to hurt her.” It would probably crush you to see her hurting because of you.

Lexa nods in approval. She looks past you at the pool.

You stare at the table until you see movement toward the house. Abby and Clarke are walking out of the house, Abby’s arm around Clarke’s shoulders and Clarke’s arm around her mother’s waist. You can see that there were some tears shed, but they’re both all smiles.

They break away from each other and Abby sits down next to you. You lean toward her asking, “All good?”

“It’s getting there,” Abby smiles and kisses you.


	18. Chapter 18

The unfortunate effect of Clarke and Lexa being back from their college visit road trip is that there’s a lack of privacy around the house. You’ve been spending a lot of time out by the pool with Abby who looks delicious in a bikini. You see her shooting similar lustful looks your way. You need to find a way to get Clarke and Lexa out of the house.

You text Octavia and ask her if she has any ideas. After a few innuendos about what you and Abby are going to do if she gets Clarke and Lexa to leave, she says she’ll work on it. You love Octavia for it because as you’re doing some of your homework at the outside table, Abby is tanning by the pool and you’re having the worst time concentrating.

Clarke and Lexa are sharing a lounger by the pool, both reading something different. Abby is reading a book as well. It’s about some kind of medical something that you can’t even pronounce. It kind of makes her so much hotter to you that she’s so smart.

Your phone rings and you see it’s Octavia. You answer, “Hey.”

“Hey Raven,” Octavia happily chirps, “What are you up to?”

“Semiconductor physics,” you answer. “What’s up?”

“Mom wants me to invite you to this gala thing,” Octavia adds. “It’s this weekend in Philly. I already got you a hotel room and a plus one. Tell me you love me.”

You grin, “Thanks, O.”

“Yeah well it’s an early birthday present,” Octavia answers lightheartedly on her end of the phone. She sighs softly, “What are we doing for your birthday anyway? You still want to go sky diving?”

‘You’re the one that wanted to go sky diving for my birthday,” you smile, remembering the brainstorming session you had with Octavia about your birthday which involved all of her favorite dangerous things.

“Costa Rica?” she asks hopefully. You know it’s because she wants to go ziplining in the tops of the trees.

“Dude,” you stop her from adding anything else, “This is my birthday. We’ll go to Costa Rica for your birthday.”

She huffs, “Fine. We’ll all sit in the garage and drink beer while you fix old cars.” She pauses, “Oh that reminds me, I’m going to go look at a motorcycle this weekend. Can you come with me and make sure I’m not getting ripped off?”

“Octavia, you don’t know how to ride a motorcycle,” you look over at Abby who is subtly listening to your conversation while she’s reading her book. Clarke and Lexa are talking about their homework, not having moved from their lounger.

“Oh yeah. I need you to teach me how to ride a motorcycle,” she happily adds.

You smile, dropping your face into your hand, “Your mom would kill me.”

“She wouldn’t,” Octavia counters, “It’s like, more environmentally friendly right? Anyway, I gotta go. I’ll plan you birthday. Think bonfire. Oh yeah. I’m sure I have homework or something.” The phone disconnects before you can tell her that she better do her homework.

You may have to have Abby have a talk with Octavia about the fun injuries that Abby gets to see daily of people who ride motorcycles.

You lean back in your chair and your eyes wander toward Abby. She’s looking at you. You smile, “Hi.”

“Hi,” she grins back.

“Do you want something to drink?” you ask her. “You’re looking a little hot.”

Her grin turns into a full blown smile, “Can I have a water?”

You nod and get up. You shuffle into the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of of the fridge. You stop mid-reach and look out the window. Clarke and Lexa aren’t drinking anything. You step into the doorway and ask them if they want anything. Lexa immediately agreed and Clarke kind of shrugs. You roll your eyes, but get everyone some water anyway. You hand two bottles to Lexa because Clarke isn’t acknowledging you.

Then you walk back to Abby’s chair. You sit down next to her legs and place the cold bottle on her bare stomach. She immediately grabs the water bottle, yanking it away from herself. You giggle and watch her push up her sunglasses so that she can properly glare at you.

“So,” you run your hand through your hair, “I have tickets to this fashion gala next weekend in Philly. Would you be interested in being my plus one?”

She opens her water and pauses before drinking it, “I would love to. What am I going to wear?”

Your grin gets a little mischievous. Before you can tell her that you’d be okay if she didn’t wear anything, you see that she knows exactly what you would say. She lays back on the lounger and places her hand on your forearm. Her hand moves slowly up and down your arm. “I’ll figure something out. What are you going to wear?”

“Red,” you answer. “I don’t know what it is yet, but it’s going to be red.” You know that Clarke is probably glaring at you so you don’t lean down and kiss Abby like you want to. “We got a room too if you can get off of work.”

She nods, “I’m sure I can.” A breezy smile takes over her face. “I know a beautiful restaurant in downtown with the best steak.”

“I’ll make reservations.” The idea of getting to spend a whole weekend with her in Philadelphia without interruption is the most enticing thing you can think of.

You move your hand to hold hers and she slips her fingers between yours. “When’s your birthday?”

You have to think it over, “Like three weeks, right?” You not to yourself, “Three weeks from Friday. Two days after I wake up from my post-finals coma.”

Abby smiles, “How are you going to celebrate?”

“Octavia said something about a bonfire. I have no idea,” you shrug. “I don’t really care. It’s just a birthday.”

“Well think about what you want. It has to be before your birthday though because Clarke and I are leaving the day after your birthday for Europe. It’s her graduation present.”

You use a finger on your free hand to trail down her side. “How long as you going to be gone?”

“Two weeks,” Abby answers.

You’re immediately disappointed. You’re going to be without Abby for two whole weeks. You don’t know what you’ll do with your free time. You’re not sure you remember what you did with your free time before you spent all of it with her. “Where am I going to get sprayed in the face with dirty water while you’re gone?”

She chuckles, “Lexa is going to house-sit so you can come over and have her turn on the dirty pump water.”

You wrinkle your nose, “Why don’t I get to house-sit?”

“Because we planned this before I met you,” she touches you face with a gentle smile.

You breathe out softly, “Oh. Okay.”

“But you can stay over if you want,” Abby offers.

You roll your eyes more at yourself than her. “I may come over and use the hot tub without you.”

She sits up and leans forward, her lips almost touching yours, “That’s not fair.”

Just before her lips touch yours you hear Clarke call, “Mom, what do you want on the pizza?”

Abby leans back in her chair and you let your head fall back. You feel like Clarke is actively trying to stop Abby from kissing you. You look up at see her standing in the doorway of the house. Seeing that she’s in your line of sight, means that she probably is.

Abby asks you what you want and you tell her that you’ll eat anything. You give her a wink and stand up. She blushes slightly as you help her to her feet. She steals and kiss and walks toward the house. Lexa is starting to pack up her things on the lounger she and Clarke were sharing.

You should probably start getting your stuff together. You have a car in the driveway of the Blake house that you need to keep repairing if you’re going to have it done in time. You’re definitely going to need the extra money for Philly. You don’t want Abby to pay for anything. Especially because she’s going to be taking Clarke to Europe. That sounds really expensive.

You sit down on the foot of the lounger and lean forward, your forearms on your knees. You look into the water of the pool. Before you got accepted to DC Tech, you didn’t have anyone you would really consider close to you. You dated, but never seriously. You never opened up to anyone. You didn’t have anyone you would consider family. Now you have everything. You have Octavia and Bellamy. You have Abby. You have a part time job that takes care of most of your expenses and a scholarship to your dream school.

When you turn to look at the house, you see Lexa looking over your homework. You wonder what she’s looking for or if she even understands it. It might just be another part of her vetting process. She nods to herself and then walks away. She’s so intense for a seventeen year old.


	19. Chapter 19

Abby is completely overworked the week before you leave for Philadelphia. She barely has time to sleep and that is how you find yourself packing for her. Your stuff is already in your car parked downstairs and Abby is wrapping up a sixteen hour surgery. You decided that instead of waiting to leave in the morning that you would drive her up there, get her a nice night’s sleep and you can go shopping for the dress she hasn’t had time to buy yet.

You have no idea what to pack for her. You know where most of her clothes are. You’ve had many movie nights in bed over the past week where you started a movie before she got home, watched her change into pajamas, and fall asleep because of the long day.

So you get most of the stuff together by the time the front door opens. You walk into her bathroom and find that she already has a makeup bag packed on the counter. You pick it up, but before you can turn around you feel two arms around your waist and lips on your neck. You smile and lean back into her. You look at the mirror in front of you and see that she looks tired, but she also looks blissfully happy.

“Are you ready?” you ask her.

She nods, “Are you sure you’re okay driving while I probably nod off?”

“Of course,” you put your arms on top of hers. “Are you sure you want to go tonight?”

“Yes,” she answers, “Because we can sleep in tomorrow a long as we want.”

“Mhmm,” you are so excited for this weekend and you get to spend the whole thing with Abby.

She adds a few more things to her bag and then you carry it out to the car. Clarke is standing in the front doorway when you walk back in to see if Abby has anything else she wants to bring.

You stop on the porch. You look at Clarke, “Is Lexa coming over?”

Clarke crosses her arms and shakes her head, “Octavia is coming over later.”

You look behind you at the street where your house is, “See if you can talk her out of buying a motorcycle.”

“You had to know it was only a matter of time,” Clarke softens a little and drops her arms.

“I managed to get her to put off planning an expedition to Kilimanjaro until after graduation,” you shake your head and look at Clarke, “But after graduation, I think she’ll probably disappear in South America with Lincoln for a few months.”

“Action girl found her action boy,” Clarke runs a hand through her hair.

Abby walks up behind Clarke so you take a step back. You add, “Don’t agree to go on a hike with her unless you’re ready for a weekend in the woods or climbing. Her tent is always in her Jeep. She’ll figure out how to turn it into an overnight thing.”

Clarke smiles, “Good to know. Thank.”

You nod and walk toward the car so that Abby and Clarke can say their goodbyes. You wait by the passenger’s door and open it when Abby walks up to you. She kisses your cheek and gets into the car.

You nod to Clarke as you walk to your side of the car and she nods back. You’re gonna call that progress.

You start driving with the music down low so that Abby can get to sleep when she wants to. She takes your hand closest to her. You kiss the back of her hand and smile at the road in front of you as the sun goes down.

Abby doesn’t even make it out of the city limits awake. You look at her occasionally as you travel down the highway. The more you look at her, the luckier you feel. She’s so beautiful and smart and caring. You don’t know what you did to deserve her.

You drive in silence until you get about ten minutes away from the hotel. “Abby,” you quietly try to rouse her. She held your hand the whole time she was sleeping and you start rubbing the back of her fingers with your thumb to wake her up. “Babe. Time to wake up.”

She slowly starts waking up and opens her bright eyes. “Where are we?”

You turn into the valet station of the hotel and park the car in front of the attendant. You look over at her, “We’re here.”

She takes her hand from you and rubs her eyes. “I didn’t mean to sleep the whole way here.”

You reach toward her and tuck some stray hair behind her ear, “Let’s go check in and you can go back to sleep.”

“I’m hungry,” Abby looks up as her door opens. Yours opens a second later and the valet boy steps aside so that you can get out. You hit the trunk button so that it’ll open and they can get your luggage.

You put your phone in your pocket and tell the valet your name. They smile politely, get your luggage, and tell you that you can finish checking in at the front desk. You wait for Abby near the door and take her hand as they open the door for you.

The hotel is a nice one. It’s historic and posh. You wouldn’t expect Aurora Blake to host a gala at anything less. If she didn’t get blocks of hotel rooms for free because she brought so much money to them, you wouldn’t be able to afford a room at this place for a night, much less an entire weekend.

After you check in,  you wander into the interior of the hotel. “Steakhouse? French food? There’s a tea room.”

“I want Mexican food,” Abby gently swings your joined hands between you.

You look up the closest Mexican food place and find that it’s just around the corner. You both agree to walk and you’re there within five minutes. You’re immediately seated in a small booth in the back.

“Was the drive bad?” She asks you before the waiter even takes your drink orders.

You shake your head, “We hit traffic once outside of Baltimore, but nothing really bad.”

“I hope you didn’t get too bored,” she offers you a small smile.

You grin, “No. I like driving.”

“Good,” she rests her chin in her palm, “I don’t like driving. You can drive everywhere.”

The thought of driving her around for the rest of your life makes you happy for some reason. Being able to look over and see her in the passenger’s seat…you can’t describe this feeling.

The waiter comes and you both order. You drink your tea and enjoy Abby’s undivided attention. Sometimes when you feel like you’re focusing too much on you, you turn the conversation on her. You’re not really used to this kind of attention and as much as you want to revel in it, the spotlight gets hot for you after a while.

Like everything with Abby, dinner is easy and beautiful. You pay for dinner before Abby can. She gives you a mild glare and you wink at her.

When you get back to the hotel you finally check out your room. It’s really nice inside. It’s a suite with a living room, a bedroom, and a massive bathroom.

She’s looking out the window when you come back from getting the layout of the hotel room. You move up behind her and wrap your arms around her waist. You rest your chin on her shoulder. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

She shakes her head, “I took a nap.” She turns around in your arms and puts her arms around your neck, “I feel like dancing.”

A wide smile crosses your face, “Luckily, I brought clothes for that.”

She looks studiously at you, “You brought clothes for ballet or dancing in the club?”

“Clubbing,” you answer, “But if you want to do ballet, I can run down to the -”

She interrupts your totally earnest offer to go get her a leotard with a kiss. Her voice is low and sexy when she says, “We’re going to a club, Raven.”


	20. Chapter 20

You packed the tightest dress you could find in Abby’s close and when you steps out of the bedroom, you have to sit down. Her dress is somewhere between blue and green. It’s dark and clings to her, being held up with two thin straps over her tan shoulders. Her hair is in soft curls around her shoulder. “Holy shit.”

She smiles, blushing slightly, “You look amazing, Raven.”

You stand up and look down at yourself. Your dress is strapless and fire engine red. Your hair is down in strands that falls straight down. You swiftly move to her and sweep her up in a kiss because you don’t know that you can stop.

Her hands push against the small of your back, pulling you against her body. You make out until she pulls back with a content hum. “We should go.”

“Okay,” you steal another kiss for the road before leading her out the door.

There’s a club close by, but you don’t walk because you want to save your foot stamina for actual dancing and not just walking. You grease your way into the club with a twenty and a sweet smile, leaving a line of people around the block jealous and bored.

You keep Abby’s hand in yours while you walk through the club. Another hand grabs your free hand as you’re about to nab a small table. You look at it and see Aurora, “Hey!”

You smile and hug her, “Hey! I didn’t think you’d be in town yet.”

“I had an extra day,” she smiles a brilliant smile at you. She puts her hands on your shoulders, “Some of the other designers wanted to go clubbing. We have the VIP section cordoned off with bottle service. You should come over.”

You look back at Abby who looks like she’s okay with whatever you decide. You look back toward the table that you were going to grab, but see that it’s already taken. You look to Aurora, “That would be awesome.”

There are quite a few couches in the VIP area and you and Abby get a curved couch to yourself. You put your arm around the back of the couch behind Abby when you see a few of the designers and their friends checking her out. She’s introducing herself and you just give a few of them brief nods. You’ve met most of them before.

Aurora catches your eyes and gestures to the bottles in the middle of the table between all the couches. You lean close to Abby, your lips brushing against her ear, “Do you want a drink?”

Abby nods. She just gestures vaguely to the bottles in a silent communication that means she doesn’t care what it is. You find the most expensive bottle of scotch on the table and pour two glasses. You hand one to Abby who has already been enticed into conversation with someone else. But she immediately takes the drink from you and kisses your cheek, “Thank you.”

You smile and offer up a small, private toast. She taps her glass to yours and you both take a drink, sharing a smile that you know if only for the both of you.

After the first drink you get up and dance with her. If you thought she was amazing before, she’s been elevated to deity status. The goddess in front of you is making you look bad. Her moves are pretty standard, but so damn sexy. You bite your lip watching her hips move. You move to the music with her hands low on your hips.

You don’t know how long you dance. It must have been four or five songs before you have to call for a break. You go back to your couch and share a water. She mixes a drink that she gives you, but you share. A vaguely familiar song comes on and you start moving a little to the song in your chair. You close your eyes and sway your head, wishing you had worn more comfortable shoes so you could drag Abby out to the floor to dance.

Her arm snakes around your waist, tracing small circles over your dress just above your hip bone. You’re losing yourself in the song and the sensation of her fingers when you feel her lips close to your ear.

Her voice is low when she starts reciting the lyrics of the song as it plays over the speakers. “ _Baby strip down for me. Go on take em off. Imma meet you halfway ‘cause I know you wanna see me._ ” She stops breathing lyrics into your ear to drop a lingering kiss just below your ear. Your mouth drops open with a much needed breath. You lick your lips and take a deep breath hoping to get a hold of yourself.

She doesn’t seem to want to let you get together though. She moves her lips back into place and resumes speaking the lyrics in a throaty voice, “ _No teasing. You’ve waited long enough. Go deep. Imma throw it at you. Can you catch it? Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough._ ”

You lean your head toward hers so that her forehead is against the side of your head. Her fingers grip your hip tighter.

You swallow and get enough of yourself reassembled to turn your head so you can whisper into her ear, “If you keep doing that, we’re going to have to go back to the hotel room.”

The smirk on her face is almost like she knew that was exactly what you were going to say. She stands up and offers you her hand. You take it and stand for beat while Abby makes an excuse that she was in a sixteen hour surgery all day. Everyone seems to understand and Aurora makes you promise to find her at the gala tomorrow night.

You walk as close to Abby all the way back to the hotel. She keeps your hand firmly in hers all the way into the elevator which you manage to get to yourself. You’ve waited a long time. You don’t want to anymore. Her back hits the mirrored wall  a half second before your lips meet hers. Your hands roam around her dress for any hint of skin. You can’t find what you’re looking for before you get to your floor.

It’s a ridiculous and laughter filled dash to the room. She kisses the back of your neck and across your shoulders as you fumble with the lock on the door. She is making it so goddamn hard to concentrate. Your hands are shaking in anticipation. You can’t seem to get the card in the slot.

“You better hurry,” she growls against your neck as the zipper on the back of your dress starts slowly descending toward the floor.

You finally jam the stupid card into the slot and pull it out. The little light turns green and you shove the door open. She’s already out of her shoes, tossing them in the general direction of the couch.

You reach behind you, grabbing her hand. You pull her immediately into the bedroom as your dress falls to the ground. You manage to gracefully step out of it, not breaking stride. At the edge of the bed, you whirl around, spinning Abby and kissing her hard.

You find the zipper on her dress under her arm and pull it down, yanking it down so that it falls. You grin and kiss her neck before pushing her back onto the bed. She moves up the bed as you crawl over her. You pause for a moment because there she is. Abby is a goddess laying on the bed, waiting and willing. You plan to worship her properly all night long.

When she bites her lip and touches your face gently, you smile and kiss her. She’s perfect and she’s everything.


	21. Chapter 21

“How are you awake?” you mumble as soon as you can get semi-coherent words out of your mouth. You haven’t opened your eyes yet. You just know that Abby has already been awake long enough to order up breakfast that you can smell and take a shower.

You feel her next to you on the bed. She drops a litter of kisses all over your bare back, “I slept really well.”

“Me too, but,” you start to move, but stop immediately when you’re too sore to even start moving, “How are you moving at all?”

She chuckles and kisses the back of your neck. “It took a little while.”

You groan. You’re sore now, but it was totally worth everything that happened last night. You turn your head toward her and see her beautiful smile. It is the best thing to see first thing in the morning.

“Coffee?” she asks.

“Kiss first,” you mutter.

She happily acquiesces. Her lips brush against yours and her fingers are trailing up your back in a feather light line. After a  kiss, you roll out of bed. You shuffle to the bathroom, completely naked, but not caring. “I’m gonna take a shower.” You call behind you. You definitely have some sex hair going on and if you don’t wash it, it will not be manageable for the gala tonight.

You duck your head under the hot water and let the warm water loosen your sore muscles. The glass walls of the shower keep the warmth in until a rush of cold hits your side. Then it’s warm again and there are kisses across your shoulders. Hands glide over your wet skin and you smile under the water. You feel her take your hands and move them up. She presses your hands to the tile wall and then runs her hands down your arms and over your shoulders.

Her hands move with surgical accuracy and you barely manage to stand on your own when she’s done. Her touches change from manipulating your body with ease to caring caresses. She hugs you from behind, her body pressed to the back of yours.

When you’re done in the shower, you both get out, get dressed and lay on the bed, lazily eating breakfast. You look at Abby, who is focused on her phone, “Where are we going shopping?”

“I have a friend from Philadelphia,” Abby answers, “She told me about a row of shops a few blocks from here.” She looks up at you, finishing her blueberry scone.

You nod, “Sounds good.” You grab your phone. You have a few texts from Octavia, Bellamy, and one from a number you don’t recognize. You open the familiar ones first. Bellamy asks you where something in the house is and then says nevermind when he finds it a few seconds later. Octavia texts you pictures of the campsite she seemed to have conned Clarke into going to. You did warn Clarke.

The unknown number turns out to be Clarke. She asks to have coffee with you after you get back from Philadelphia. You don’t like the sound of that, but you agree because maybe you can talk some sense into her. You decide to mention it to Abby just in case she wants to give you some advice or warnings, “Clarke wants to have coffee with me when we get back.”

Abby looks over the top of her phone at you, “Really?”

You nod, “Any idea what it’s about?”

Abby shakes her head, “I have no idea. Well, I mean, it’s probably about our relationship, but…”

“Don’t worry about it,” you take her hand, “I will take care of it.” You don’t want her to worry. You want her to be having a good time. This weekend is about Abby relaxing. You kiss her hand, “I promise.”

She smiles at you and leans over to kiss you, “Thank you.”

You both head out to go shopping. It’s mostly you sitting on boutique couches, telling Abby how hot she is in absolutely everything. She keeps putting her hands on her hips and asking for real critique, but honestly you don’t have any. Maybe some of them cover up too much skin for your taste, but you don’t think that’s what she’s looking for.

“Are you looking for like ‘everyone check you out all night’ or 'bow to the queen’ thing?” you ask through the white curtains of the changing room.

“I didn’t realize those were choices,” Abby answered.

“Only for you,” you grin, looking at your phone. You texted Octavia to ask what the hell Clarke wanted to talk to you about, but so far she hasn’t answered you yet. For the social butterfly that she is, Octavia spends a lot of time adventuring in places without cell service.

She steps out of the dressing room and you look up from your phone. “Holy shit.”

She steps up on the platform and looks in the three sided mirror. “Holy shit good?” She adjusts the tight white dress before running her fingers across the ring of silver around her neck that holds up the front of the dress.

“So good,” you sit up straight and watch her scrutinize herself in the mirror. You look behind you at the shoe display. Some shoes catch your eye. You get up, walk into the shoe section, and pick up a pair of strappy silver heels. You walk to Abby and kneel down on the platform. You touch her ankle and she lets you pick up her foot to slide one of the heels on. She puts her hand on your shoulder so that she can keep her balance while you put the other one on.

She looks at herself in the mirror as a sales woman walks up to the two of you. “Do you need any help?”

Abby looks at herself in the mirror, “I don’t think so.” She looks down at you, “What color are you wearing?”

“Red,” you grin up at her. You already told her that and when you say it, she remembers that you told her.

“Of course,” she nods, turning in the mirror. “I’ve never been to a fashion gala before.”

“You’ve met Aurora Blake right?” you stand up and look at Abby who nods, “Well it’s basically an entire building full of Aurora Blakes and their plus ones, talking about their favorite vacation places in Europe and trying to make business deals at the open bar.”

“I’m sorry,” the saleswoman took a step closer to the platform Abby is still on. “Did you say you’re going to Aurora Blake’s 4th Annual Fashion for Change Gala?”

You nod and look at your phone. You shoot off a quick text and then look up at the woman who is suddenly so much more doting over the two of you, asking you if you would like something to drink. You ask for a water and Abby tells her that she’s fine.

The woman walks away and your phone dings. You look at it and see an email that you were expecting. When the woman comes back you ask her for her email address. She tentatively gives it to you and you forward her the environmentally friendly e-tickets for the event that Aurora’s assistant just sent you.

The woman knocks the price of Abby’s dress and shoes down to something you can afford and you pay for it while Abby is changing back into her clothes. The woman walks you both to the door, telling you how much she appreciates the tickets and how it’ll get her foot in the door of the fashion community. You thank her for the dress and open the door for Abby so that you can leave.

“You didn’t have to pay for my dress,” Abby takes your hand as you walk back toward your hotel.

You smile slyly. “I get to look at you in it all night. It’s the least I can do.”

She rolls her eyes in a flattered, but also in a 'you’re so cheesy’ way. There’s a suggestive shadow behind her eyes and you have to look away so that you don’t trip over your own feet. “I think we should order food up to our room. So that we have all the time we need to get ready.”

“Mhmm,” you know what that means and you are more than happy to get her ready for as long as she wants you to.


	22. Chapter 22

You both ended up in the bathtub together after some sexy times. Her hair is up in a loose bun and she’s leaning back on the side of the tub opposite from you.

“Favorite band?” you lay your head back on the edge of the tub behind you.

She exhales, “Oh I don’t think I have a favorite. I usually just put on an internet radio station during surgery.” She smiles looks across the bubbly water at you, “What about you? Are you exclusive to No Doubt?”

You sink down in the water a little bit and cover your mouth which is twisted in an embarrassed grin. You sit up straighter, “Yes I love No Doubt. No we are not exclusive.” You look up at the ceiling. “I’ll listen to anything really.”

“Is your favorite movie Die Hard?” she asks, tilted her head with a wildly amused smile.

“Now if you’re going to make fun of me, I’m not gonna play this game anymore,” you try to glare at her, but it’s impossible.

You feel her fingers under the water start to spider up your leg. She flattens her hand on your knee and leaves it there. “I’m sorry.” She pauses then adds, “That Die Hard is your favorite movie.”

You slump back against the tub wall and sink into the water until your mouth is just above the surface. She manage to narrow your eyes at her.

She moves closer to you and your breath catches in your throat because she’s pulling you close to her. You’re both incredibly naked and your bodies are almost touching. She leans forward and kisses you, “Can I make it up to you?”

The hand that disappeared from your knee is now sliding up your inner thigh before sliding back down. You kiss her again, “Please.”

It’s really a wonder that you two made it down to the gala only ten minutes late. She looks incredible and you feel sexy. Your hands rest on her hips as you walk in behind her. You present your tickets and Aurora immediately spots you. Aurora takes your hands and holds them out so that she can inspect you. She picks a piece of lint off of the side of your dress and then tells you that you look great. She hugs Abby and tells her that she’s a vision.

When Aurora flitters off to talk to someone else, Abby hooks her arm through yours, “She looks like Octavia with her hair like that.”

“I will tell Octavia you said that,” you laugh, “She’ll hate you forever.”

You find a table and some people that seem to recognize you. You go to a lot of Aurora’s events because the booze is usually free and you secretly like to dress up. You wonder if Octavia is going to make it. She usually either shows up an hour late or not at all. You don’t blame her though. Aurora throws parties frequently. You’re pretty sure you talked her into throwing one on the beach next.

You and Abby schmooze and drink a little. You share finger foods and laugh. She disappears to the bathroom with a kiss to your lips. You decide to get something else to drink. When your fingers wrap around a champagne glass, a suavely dressed man in a slim fitting suit slides up next to you. “You’re Raven, right?”

You narrow your eyes at him, trying to figure out what he wants. “Yeah. Have we met?”

“Not yet,” he offers his hand to you, “I’m James.” A few tendrils of his waxed back blonde hair fall to the side. You shake his hand and take your hand back. “You’re Aurora’s friend.”

You nod, “How did you know my name?”

He smiles, charming and dimpled. He looks away slightly nervous, “I- to be honest, I asked. I saw you across the room and…” He rests his arm on the bar and gestures vaguely with his hand, “Would it be moot to ask if I can get you a drink since it’s an open bar?”

“Definitely,” you take a sip of your champagne, “Also because I’m here with my girlfriend.”

He leans back, seemingly blown back by your words. “Oh.” He looks around the room, “That woman you were with earlier? That’s your girlfriend?”

You nod, “White dress.”

He nods, knowing who you’re talking about, “She’s lovely. She looks familiar. Does she comes to these things often?”

“No,” you start looking for a way out of the conversation. You wonder where Abby is. You decide to go find her. “Excuse me. I have to go find her. You know, rescue her from boring conversations and stuff.” You walk off toward the bathroom and find Abby in the hallway outside of the bathroom. She’s talking to an older man who is dressed much like every other man in the event.

“Actually, here she is,” Abby holds her arm out toward you, beckoning you to her.

You walk over to her. It seems you actually were going to save her from something. You slid into her arm and smile at the man, trying to make it as menacing as possible. He just chuckles though. He looks over his shoulder and gestures. “Well my date is over there.” She smiles brightly, but a little vapidly and walks over. She’s significantly younger than the man. She politely introduces herself before excusing herself to get something to drink. You ask Abby if she wants anything, but she keeps her arm around your waist, keeping you at her side.

The man doesn’t speak to you at all and tells Abby about his company and his corner office. At the end of his spiel, he reaches into his suit jacket and takes out a business card. He hands it to Abby who looks at it for a moment. For a beat, you don’t know what she’s going to do with it. The man in front of you is handsome and charming albeit a little arrogant. He’s successful and wealthy. You can feel yourself waver internally.

Then Abby folds the card in half, dropping it in the man’s drink that is resting in his hand. She takes your hand and pulls you away from him. You end up in a small courtyard that’s empty because its humid and most people are worried about what it would do to their hair and skin.

You sit down on the ledge of the small fountain and look up at her. For the first time, you feel like Abby is so out of your league that there is no future because men like that – and you’re sure women like that – will keep asking her out. Your heart breaks when you see her look toward the door you just stepped out of.

You’ve been left so many times before. And just this once – just once you were sure that it was okay to open up and love completely. You told Abby things you’ve never dreamed of telling everyone else. Octavia is your closest friend and she doesn’t know a fourth of the things that you’ve shared with Abby.

“Raven,” Abby sits down next to you the second she sees how upset you are, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not-,” you start, swallowing to compose yourself, “I’m not that blonde idiot in there am I?”

Abby shakes her head. She kisses the side of your head. “Babe, you’re not that blonde idiot. You’re not an idiot at all.”

“Why me then?” you ask softly, “I can’t compete with corner offices and whatever fucking kind of Italian suit that asshole was wearing.”

She smiles, wrapping both of her arms around you, “And here I thought I was trying to compete with well dressed boys hitting on you at the bar.”

You frown and shake your head, “That’s stupid. You’re so…out of my league.” You take a deep breath. You find comfort and complete terror in eye contract with her, but once it starts you can’t stop it.

You see complete adoration in her eyes. She blinks slowly and touches your face, “Maybe we should have talked about this before now.”

“About what?” you ask.

“There are quite a few years between us,” she says softly.

You listen to the fountain for a little bit. You’re sure this unique problem poses a unique set of challenges. You and Abby have just been in your own bubble since you started dating. Sure you go out to eat sometimes, but most of the time you both have a good time just hanging out together by the pool.

You also know that you personally come with a unique set of challenges being raised the way you were. You crave affection and independence. You sigh. You don’t want it to be a big deal. It’s not for you. It’s not something that you even really think about.

“I’ve been thinking about your birthday,” Abby puts one of her hands on your knee while the other one stays crossing your back. “If you have this party with your friends, what will it be like if I go?”

“Awesome,” you tell her. But you see her point. Just because Octavia is cool, doesn’t mean anyone else will be. Clarke certainly isn’t. You swallow. Then you think about the poker night you joined. That didn’t seem too weird. Nyko really seemed to enjoy having you there. So did Jackson.

You both share a dense silence. You have to ask before the question eats you alive, “Do you think – am I…” You can feel the tears in your eyes before you can even get the question out, “Do you still want to try? Even though it might be weird and hard and awkward? Is it…am I…” You get up on the sentence. It’s self-deprecating and pitiful. You hate yourself for even thinking it.

But Abby knows what you were going to ask. There’s not even a second between the end of your attempted question and the tears that fall down Abby’s face, “Raven, of course you are. You’re worth all the sleazy businessmen hitting on me and the awkward silences.” She stops to wipe a tear off of your cheek, “I love you. That’ll never change. I just want you to know that before this goes any farther that it isn’t always going to be easy because of the age difference.”

“Don’t you care?” you ask, “All the people that think I’m…I don’t know – a gold digging tramp?”

“I can’t say it won’t ever get to me,” Abby shakes her head, “But the ones that think that don’t know how lucky I am to have you. People are going to think a lot of things. They’ll think that I’m doing what half of the doctors at the hospital are doing and having a young girlfriend to try to escape my inevitable progression in age.” She wipes another tear from your face, “You’re not a mid-life crisis to me, Raven.”

You lick your lips. “Well you’re not any of that stuff to me.” You furrow your brow. She’s so much more than all the shitty things people are going to think. She’s everything. Abby Griffin is everything. You take a deep breath. “You now this is the point where I usually throw up my hands and quit, but…I’m sitting here trying to talk you into staying with me.” You smile at her. “This is a first for me.”

“You don’t have to talk me into anything,” she pauses to drop a kiss on your lips, “I’m not going to walk away.”

You shift your jaw around and sigh heavily. You sit up a little straighter, “Do you want to go back to the party?”

“Do you?” she asks, wiping the tears off of her face.

You take her hand and kiss the back of her hand, then the inside of her wrist, then her palm. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out.”

“Well we should have talked about this sooner,” she tucks some hair behind your ear. “I love you. I want this to work. Not just work, but thrive.”

“Me too,” you answer earnestly. “Do you want to go to the hotel bar and keep talking?”

She smiles at you, “That would probably be a good idea.”

You smile back at her because her smile gives you hope. You stand up and off your hands to her. You pull her up into a long and tender kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

“What if you want kids someday?” she asks over bourbon and pretzels.

You almost choke on your drink, “Yeah, that’s not a problem. I’m not a kid person.”

“What if I want another child?” she asks.

Your eyes grow wide and shoot to her, but a smile betrays the question. “Ass.”

She smiles, “I have thought about it before, but I like my life how it is right now. Clarke is about to go to college. I’m done child-rearing.”

You tap the bar nervously, “What about your family? Are you going to tell them?”

She nods, “Of course. I just have to warn you. My family is very…from Connecticut.”

“Say no more,” you nod. You know what that means. Uptight, high achieving, polo on the weekends, money as toilet paper. Not that everyone you’ve met from Connecticut is like that, but the context that Abby put it in makes the stereotype fit. You can move around any kind of social circles. It was a handy party trick for growing up the way you did. You learned how to scrape the grease from under your fingernails and act like you belonged although you’ve never really felt you belonged anywhere until Abby.

“What do you usually do during the holidays?” Abby asks, sipping her glass of wine.

You shrug, “I worked until I moved in with the Blakes.” A smile brightens up your face, “Christmas is…intense now.”

Abby smiles, “I can only imagine.”

Aurora goes all out in everything she does. One morning you woke up and there were decorators in your house, putting up massive trees and garland everywhere. Aurora may be gone a lot, but between October and January, you’re sure she was with her children every single day.

You zone out until Abby places her hand on top of yours. She runs her fingers over the back of your hand and then stills them. “I love you, Raven.” The serious tone of her voice, makes your eyes whip to her face. She meets your eyes and adds, “It might not be easy, but there isn’t anyone else I’d rather be with.”

You smile, trying to fight back tears. She sniffle and blink away the tears. “Nothing has ever been easy for me – except fixing things -” You wave off the addition to your sentence and refocus, “This is easy. It’s easy because it’s you and I love you too. This is something I’ll fight for.”

She leans forward, placing a light kiss on your lips. “Okay. If you have any concerns, I want to talk about them. I don’t want us to get out of sync just because we’re not talking.”

“No problem,” you turn your hand over under hers and gently hold her fingers.

“Ah, mmm, excuse me,” a familiar voice announces itself before the body of the voice steps into view next to the table. Bellamy stands in front of you, his shaggy mop of hair is neatly trimmed and his suit is probably more expensive than whatever money he makes in a month as a police cadet. He has his hands in his pockets, “Mom asked me to find you.”

You stand up and hug the man who has become your brother. “Hey Bell.”

He hugs you back, gently swaying from side to side. “I am so glad you’re here. Octavia managed to talk her way out of it.”

You laugh, “Yeah I think she’s camping.” You take a step back and lean on the table you and Abby are sitting at. You suddenly realize that although Octavia knew Abby before you did, Bellamy probably hasn’t met her at all, “Oh you haven’t met Abby have you?”

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” he politely turns to Abby and shakes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Abby smiles dazzlingly and shakes his hand.

Bellamy scratches the back of your neck, “So Mom…wants to take pictures.”

You groan, “What?”

“C'mon Raven,” he smiles, “You’re family now. Comes with the territory.”

“I’m not family yet,” you shake your head, “I still pay rent.”

Bellamy’s grins, “Would you stop paying rent if we asked you to?”

“No,” you frown, narrowing your eyes at him.

“Because you do what you want,” Bellamy gestures to the door of the bar, “And now I think you should want to go take pictures with us.”

You roll your neck and look over at Abby. She smiles at you, amused. You offer your hand to her and she takes it, standing up. You tell the bartender to charge everything to your room and then walk with Bellamy and Abby out the door. You loop your arm around Abby’s shoulders, still holding her hand.

“Do I look okay?” you ask her.

She looks over your face and gently wipes something away. She smiles at you, “Beautiful.”

“Oh, Bellamy, you didn’t tell me Echo was here,” you say through your teeth as you smile for all the flashing cameras. You spotted her talking to Abby while the two of them wait with Aurora’s assistant for the pictures to be done.

“Echo is this girl you’ve been seeing?” Aurora asks, putting her hand on her hip and angling herself toward the camera.

“Yeah,” Bellamy’s hand on your shoulder squeezes in retribution for telling his mom that his girlfriend is present.

Aurora waves off the cameras, done with the pictures. You rub your cheeks and walk with Bellamy over to the women waiting for you. You blink a few times, “This can’t be good for my eyes.”

Abby takes your face in her hands and looks at your eyes. She smiles, “It’s not that bad.”

“I’m gonna wake you up tomorrow by flashing things in your eyes,” you warn her and steal a kiss while your faces are that close.

“Raven,” someone calls you from across the room. An older balding man walks over to you. He puts his hand on his chest, “I’m glad I found you. I’m Marco. I was told that you were who to talk to about finding a car for a photoshoot I’m doing next month.”

You nod, “Yeah. That’s me. What are you looking for?” You notice Abby walk off, but see she’s only going to the bar with Aurora.

After you talk to the man, get his card, and tell him you’ll find the car for him, you make your way to Abby and Aurora. They’re drinking champagne and seem to be talking about something serious. You start to interrupt when Bellamy swoops by and grabs your arm, pulling you away.

“Bell? What’s going on?” you ask him.

“Mom just wants a minute to talk to Abby alone,” he tells you. “Nothing bad. Just standard protect and respect my adopted daughter or you’ll never wear name brand clothes again.”

You look over your shoulder at Aurora and Abby. Abby nods at something Aurora says and Aurora points in your general direction, still talking.

“Fine,” you tell Bellamy, “Where’s Echo? I can have the protect and respect my adopted brother or I’ll make a disfiguring car crash look like an accident.”

Before Bellamy can spot you, you spot her. Then you call over your shoulder, “Since we’re all on a roll, let’s call Lincoln and threaten him too.”

You can see Bellamy putting his face in his hands as you walk toward his girlfriend, muttering something about how you’re all overprotective. But you know he’s going to find Lincoln’s number somewhere.


	24. Chapter 24

“I didn’t know Aurora speaks French,” Abby slides up behind you after her long, long talk with Aurora.

You turn around and lean back on the bar, “What took you so long? I am so bored.”

She smiles, her hands on your hips, “Sorry. We got carried away.”

You tap the cards in your hand on the bar, “So, what did you talk about?”

“She explained to me that you are part of her family now and that if I’m not serious about you then I should look elsewhere,” she smiles, “I assured her that I love you. I really love you and my intentions are based solely on making you happy.” She kisses you and then asks you, “What have you been up to?”

You show her the business cards in your hand, “Working.” You fan yourself with the cards, “Someone is going to be able to raise all the tuition for my last year of school over the summer.”

“Good for you,” Abby grins, smiling like she is so proud of you. “Do you want to celebrate?”

“Mmm,” you smirk, “Sounds fun. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking we go up to the room,” Abby looks over your face and then her eyes drop below your neck. If anyone else was checking you out so blatantly, you’d slap them, but with Abby…. You know where the blatant looks lead. Her eyes snap back up toward yours, “We can order some champagne. Some dessert.”

“That sounds like the best idea,” you smirk. You kiss her before she pushes off the bar and takes your hand, leading you out of the gala. As you’re walking to nab a bottle of champagne from behind the bar when the bartender isn’t looking as Abby pulls you out.

You love the way her hand feels holding yours. It’s soft and strong, but always careful. You love the way your fingers easily intertwine.

You don’t feel like you waste a second of your time with her. When you get back to the room, you try to convey without words how completely lucky you feel that have her. It’s got to be luck because you’ve never done anything in your life that would be deserving of such a goddess.

Waking up to her has got to be the greatest thing in the world. She’s so beautiful, laying next to you, completely exhausted. She’s on her side facing you, having fallen sleep talking to you. Her hand is holding yours limply between you.

“I love you,” you whisper to her. You say it more for you than for her because you feel like if you don’t say it often enough whatever is containing your love her for in your chest will explode. You have to show her how much you love her, letting some of it out, you’ll just do something stupid like ask her to marry you or something.

You hold her hand tighter and close your eyes.

Somehow you wake up before she does in the morning. You lay still because as soon as you move, she’ll wake up and then you’ll both have to go back to the real world where you don’t sleep in the same bed every night. That thought alone puts a damper on your mood. These past few nights have been heaven falling asleep next to her and waking up with her.

Your heart gets a kick in the ass when Abby’s phone rings and you nearly fall off of the bed. “Jesus Christ,” you exclaim as Abby wakes up almost immediately and grabs her phone. “Hey Jackson.” She rolls back onto the bed and rubs her eyes. She listens for a moment, taking your hand and placing it on her side as she tucks herself into your arms.

You can’t help, but smile and kiss the top of her head, wrapping your arms firmly around her.

“I’m in Philadelphia,” Abby adds. Then she sighs softly. “It’ll take me almost three hours to get there.” She presses her forehead to your chest. “Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She moves her phone away from her ear, “I have to go.”

You hug her and kiss her head again, “Okay. I’ll pack while you take a shower.”

“No,” she shakes her head and pulls away to look at you, “You don’t have to come. I can -”

“I’m going to drive you so you can get into your surgery zone or whatever you call it,” she’s explained to you her process. You also remember how she hates going into surgery feeling dirty. And what you two did the night before was very dirty so she probably needs to shower.

She kisses you and rolls away from you, walking stark naked to the bathroom, “Thank you, baby.”

You smile, watching her walk away. Then you roll onto your stomach and sigh into your pillow. So much for the breakfast you were hoping to take her to. You know she’s a surgeon. You know that sometimes she’s going to get called in even when she’s not technically on-call.

You push up off of the bed and start getting ready. You throw your hair up into a messy bun and call room service for some breakfast to-go. Your bags are next to the door when she’s out of the shower a few minutes later. She gets dressed in what you left out for her and you make your way downstairs to check out.

You’re driving down the highway toward home as she eats from the aluminum container. She feeds you a bite of her eggs florentine as you drive. She’s also going through the information that Jackson sent to her phone so that she can make some decisions on the ride.

You cover up a yawn as she makes a call to get a few things set up. You think about the week ahead of you and try to pinpoint the time you’ll have to see Abby. Of course it all depends on her schedule too.

She hangs up and takes a sip of her coffee. It’s quiet for a moment before she says, “Raven?”

“Hmm?” you look toward her for a brief moment.

You know she’s smiling when she says, “Thank you for this weekend. It was the best one I’ve had in a long time.”

“Good,” you smile as she takes your hand.

“I’m sorry about having to cut today short,” she kisses the back of your hand in an apology.

Your smile fades into something relaxed and natural when you’re around her. “Hey, I’ve been that person who is waiting on you to operate on them. I get it.”

She chuckles, “Well try not to be that person anymore, okay? I’d be a mess.”

That touches you more than you can really say. You’re not even sure why. You just joke it off, “No promises.” Then you wait a beat before you tell her that you love her.

The drive to the hospital is almost unimpeded. You park next to the doors where the staff goes into the hospital. Jackson is waiting at the door, holding it open with a file in his hand. He waves to you after Abby kisses you goodbye. You tell her that you’ll take her bags to her house. You assume that Clarke is there so she can let you in, but Abby digs around in her purse just in case Clarke is out with Lexa. Abby hands you her keys. You look at the car keys, house keys, and other keys on the ring before remembering that she doesn’t have a ride home. You make her promise to call you to take her home before she goes inside.

When the staff door closes, you send a text to Clarke. Maybe you can move your coffee meeting thing to a lunch today because you’re starving and you want to get it over with.


	25. Chapter 25

You get a text from Clarke on the way back to her house, but don’t check it until you’re already in front of the house. She agrees to go to lunch with you and you carry Abby’s bag to the front door. You have the keys in your hand, but ring the doorbell because Clarke is home.

She answers the door, politely inviting you in. You carry the bag to the laundry room that’s housed under the stairs. Clarke follows you and leans in the doorway while you put Abby’s clothes into the washer. You’ve hung out at her house enough times to know how to do laundry at their house. You’ve actually made out with Abby in this very room while she was in the middle of doing laundry.

“Are you sore?” you ask Clarke as you pick up Abby’s almost empty bag.

Clarke lightly takes the bag from you and moves to the stairs, “So sore.”

“Weekends with Octavia aren’t really relaxing,” you offer. “I heard she talked you into camping.”

“We got chased out by bears,” Clarke huffs, dropping Abby’s bag on the stairs to take upstairs later. “Where do you want to go eat?”

You shrug, “I don’t care.”

“Octavia said that you like the place on the river, with the monte cristo?” Clarke asks, picking up her keys.

“Yes,” you grin, “It’s so good.” You tuck your keys into your bag that’s over your shoulder and follow Clarke out to her car.

The drive is quiet, only broken up by the soft indie music playing through the car speakers. She doesn’t say anything to you until you get to the restaurant which is thankfully only ten minutes away.

You’re immediately seated at a beat up table. Clarke orders a soup and salad and you get your beloved sandwich. When your drinks arrive, you look out the window at the roaring river next to the restaurant. “I can’t believe you’re having a salad after spending a weekend with Octavia. If she’s in charge of food, I usually want junk food afterwards.”

“I made her stop for donuts this morning,” Clarke leans on the table, her hand propping her head up. She looks out the, window. She sighs softly, “How was the gala?”

“It was fun,” you answer vaguely, but add, “Met a lot of people, got a lot of jobs lined up.” You rub the area above your nose and between your eyes. You have no idea what you’re saying or why you’re saying it. You don’t know why you’re nervous. Actually you do. Clarke is the only person in the world that you’re one million percent sure Abby would chose over you. If you don’t win Clarke over, the road ahead looks bleak.

Clarke looks thoughtfully at you. “My parents got a divorce almost five years ago. It was rough on all of us, but mostly my mom. I could see how hard it was on her, so I’m kinda of…protective.” Clarke’s eyes hold yours as she goes on, “I actually started pushing her to date a few years ago because I thought maybe it would make her happier. It’s not that she want’s happy. I just thought maybe it would make things better. She went on a few dates, but she wasn’t interested.”

You know all of these things. You and Abby have had many long nights of talking, either sitting out by the pool or on the phone. You just nod, letting Clarke know that you’re listening and waiting for her point.

She sits up in her chair and crossed her arms on the table, “You surprised me. You’re pretty much the opposite of who I pictured for my mom in every way.” A hint of a smile plays on her lips, “I don’t know. Maybe that’s a good thing.”

And there it is. The break in the clouds. Clarke is coming around. You smile, “I think so.”

Clarke’s smile breaks out, “I just want to make sure she doesn’t get hurt. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“I know,” you look her in the eyes when you tell Clarke, “I love her. I want to make sure she doesn’t get hurt.” You look away from Clarke remembering the moment you had with Abby by the fountain at the hotel. You swallow hard, knowing that if you ever really hurt Abby, you’d be harder on yourself than anyone else could ever dream of being.

The food arrives before Clarke can say anything. When the server walks off, she picks up a fork. “My mom clearly likes you and I don’t want to make this any harder on her than I already have. I just think that she deserves the best.”

You nod. Abby deserves everything you can give her and so much more. “Dude, you can ask me anything. Anything to make you feel better about this.”

After the next twenty uncomfortable questions, you regret telling Clarke that. You feel like she has your entire family medical history, credit information, and general interests. You force yourself to answer openly and honestly because usually when people start prying into your life, you shut down. Except for Abby. You don’t think twice about telling Abby things.

“That prank that Mech High pulled on Ark Prep that year you were a senior?” Clarke asks as you’re both finishing up.

You just smile in response.

Clarke smiles back and laughs, “Those doors still don’t work right.”

You laugh, “Yeah well, they shouldn’t have started that fight after the basketball game.”

Clarke shakes her head. When the check comes, you both reach for it, but she snatches it up first, “I got it.”

“You sure?” you ask her. Clarke doesn’t have a job as far as you know, but when she slides a card on top of the ticket, you remember that she has a bank account that Abby provides for her.

She nods, “Tuition is expensive. I’ve been taking that into consideration when trying to decide what school to go to.”

“Tell me about it,” you watch the waiter take the bill away, “It sounds like you’re leaning toward Polis. Echo goes there. I bet I could get her to show you around. Campus tours don’t show you the good parts. And if you want to see DC Tech, I can show you around, but I don’t usually leave the machine lab so I don’t know where the good parts are anymore.”

Clarke smiles, “I think a tour would be great. Lexa’s not going to settle on anything until she knows everything. Then she’s going to make her decision and be okay and I’m going to make my decision and panic until school starts.”

You shoot Bellamy a text, asking for Echo’s number so she can show Clarke and Lexa round Polis. When Clarke’s card comes back, Clarke thanks the waiter and signs the ticket.

You leave the restaurant feeling a lot better about your relationship with Clarke. It’s been downgraded from archenemies to acquaintances. You’re sure Abby will be happy to hear it.


	26. Chapter 26

You settle into a nice routine with school, the Blakes, and Abby. You see Abby when you can and focus as much on school as you can. You keep working on cars in the driveway. It’s a few days away from your birthday and despite you telling her not to, you’re sure Abby got you something. You contemplate what it could be when you hear the sound of thunder behind you. You’re halfway in a car engine when you hear it.

You get out of the car and look behind you. You don’t have much time to cover up the car before the rain starts. You pick up your tools and take them in the garage. Then you call Bellamy out to help you push the car into the garage. Octavia sits behind the wheel pretending to steer it in, but really just sitting there texting.

You pick up your tarp that keeps engine fluids off of the driveway and toss it onto the top of the car. Just as you close the garage the onslaught hits. It start pouring and thunder booms. Abby’s at work and you text her to ask if anything interesting has happened.

You sit down on the couch with Bellamy and Octavia, trying to figure out what to watch. Octavia runs upstairs to get her computer so that you can decide what to watch when she calls for you and Bellamy. It’s slightly panicked so the two of you run up the stairs.

Water is leaking into Octavia’s room from the ceiling. You grab your tarp and Bellamy grabs the ladder. You both get up onto the roof in the pouring rain. You find a place where the shingles were displaced and water looks to be pooling. You and Bellamy pull out some of the shingles and place your car tarp on top of the hole.

“Oh shit,” Bellamy says as his phone falls out of his pocket and starts sliding down the roof. Your instinct is to stop it, but you slip and the next thing you know you’re laying on the grassy front yard with rain pouring on your face. Bellamy is calling you until he starts calling Octavia. Octavia is the first one to you. The phone is to her ear. “Do you need an ambulance?”

“No,” you wave her off and start to move, but your head feels light and your chest hurts.

“Clarke is coming,” Octavia says, “We’re going to the hospital.”

You don’t get to argue with Octavia as she and Bellamy help you into the backseat of Clarke’s car. You fall back onto a book in the backseat and grab your side, “Shit.”

Octavia slides in next to you and Clarke takes off speeding for the hospital.

You’re in the emergency room before you know it and a doctor is feeling your torso for breaks. He shines a light in your eyes when you hear Clarke call Jackson. Then you hear Jackson’s voice, “Clarke? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clarke tells him, “Raven isn’t though. I tried calling my mom. Is she in surgery?”

“I think she’s just wrapping up,” Jackson offered.

Before you can tell then not to call Abby, you hear Jackson asking someone to page Dr. Griffin to the ER immediately.

You groan, “Don’t call Abby.” You put your hands over your eyes.

Octavia chuckles, “You don’t want her to know you’re a big klutz who fell off of a roof?”

“Pretty much,” you look over at Bellamy, “Is your phone okay?”

He fishes it out of his pocket and pushes his wet hair out of his eyes. “You landed on it.”

You can see the completely obliterated phone in his hand. It’s bowed and the screen is cracked. There’s water dripping out of it.

“It feels like there’s some phone glass in your side,” the doctor that’s checking your for broken ribs says. He and Jackson gently roll you onto your side. The doctor tells Jackson to order an x-ray.

“I think Dr. Griffin is going to want to do that,” Jackson tells the doctor you’ve never met.

“Tell Dr. Griffin to go back into the OR,” you grimace when they start pulling glass out of your side. Octavia holds you hand and Bellamy puts his hand on your shoulder.

“Are you cold, Rae?” Octavia asks.

You realize that yes you are very cold and that it’s because you’re soaking wet. You, Octavia, and Bellamy are all soaking wet and Clarke is in sweat pants and a tank top, looking like you just pulled her out of studying. You grit your teeth for a second at phone glass is being pulled out of your body. “Oh shit.” You look up finding the blue eyes of your girlfriend’s daughter, “Did we fuck up the backseat of your car?”

She smiles faintly, “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a car. We had to get you to the hospital.”

You start to offer to clean it up when a piece of glass catches. You squeeze Octavia’s hand, “Motherfucker. Can you warn me before your pull the fucking titanic out of my skin?”

“I’m glad you’re cursing at people, Rae,” Bellamy pushes your hair out of your face, “I was getting worried there that you hit your head too hard.”

“You do have a concussion,” the doctor added. “What were you doing on the roof?”

“Clarke?” you hear Abby’s voice and the sound of sneaks slowing from a run to a stop. There’s a brief quiet before you feel the hands you love so much on your head. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” you look up at her, “Just a little accident.”

She bends over and kisses your lips, before asking the doctor the rundown of your injuries. Concussion, glass in your side, and maybe some broken ribs. Once the glass is gone from your side, Jackson covers it up with gauze and tapes it off.

Aurora walks into the Emergency Room like the regal queen in a movie, lightning flashing behind her as her trench coat flaps in the wind. She walks right up to you. She touches your face and your arm and urgently asks if you’re okay. You’ve never had this many people around you, concerned about you when you’ve been hurt or sick. It’s actually really touching. You squeeze Octavia’s hand and she seems to know. Bellamy assures Aurora that you’re okay and that you’re going for x-rays.

“Unfortunately there’s some paperwork,” Jackson offers.

“I’ve got it,” Aurora takes it.

“I can-” you start to sit up, but Abby gently keeps you down.

“I’ve got it,” Aurora takes the clipboard from Jackson. Aurora gently pats your leg. “We’ll be waiting when you get out, okay hun?”

You smile at her, “Yeah. Thanks.”

Abby helps you into a wheelchair which you protest as completely unnecessary. However you can’t seem to walk on your own. It’s only when Jackson asks why they’re using a wheelchair when a gurney is protocol. You know that Abby knows you well enough to know what you’ll do when you feel helpless. You’re like a wounded animal and it’s stupid, but it’s just how you are.

You stop in a small exam room so that you can change into some scrubs. You know that it’s something else Abby is doing for you that’s not exactly protocol. You like them though. They smell like her.

“Don’t tell Dr. Cooper,” she tells you as her hands trace your sides, “I just want to double check.”

“Any excuse to feel me up huh?” you ask trying to get her to smile. She’s had a worried look on her face since she arrived.

A smile does break out across her face. When you wince, she stops testing your ribs and kisses you, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” you tell her, shaking your head, “I’ve had worse.”

Her eyes sweep over your body and you can see her worrying again. “Can I look at your ankle?”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” you take her hand. You hold her hand until she’s still.

“I’m sorry,” she touches your face, “I just got scared when Jackson paged me.” She kisses your lips and then your forehead, “I love you.”

“I don’t know if anyone told you, but I’m like ten percent titanium at this point,” you tilt your head with a coy smile at her, “I’m basically indestructible.”

She sighs softly a smile hiding behind the worry. “C'mon. Let’s get you to radiology.”

You sing No Doubt songs to yourself in your head while you let the x-ray machine do it’s job. You look up at it and look toward the lead lined window Abby is standing behind with the technician. “Is this water or oil cooled?”

The tech stumbles over her words a little, “I, um, uh – oil I think.”

You nod to yourself.

“Be still, babe,” Abby calls to you.

You squint, “Tungsten or something else?”

“I do know that that the target is made out of tungsten,” the tech answers, apparently chipper than she can answer that definitely.

You impatiently drum your fingers and then stop because you can feel Abby watching you. You close your eyes and image that you’re somewhere else. You’re in the machine shop at your school. You smile to yourself and before you know it, the x-rays are over.

“No breaks,” Abby tells you, helping you back into the wheelchair. “But some bruising. You’re going to need to take it easy for a few weeks.”

There’s a snowball’s chance in hell of that happening. You know that Abby knows it too, but you don’t say anything. You just wait to be wheeled out.

Abby is still on shift so you ride home with the Blakes. Abby thanks Clarke for bringing you in and you know it means more than that. Clarke raced from her house to pick you up and take you to the hospital when she didn’t have to.

You lay on the couch with your feet in Octavia’s lap while Bellamy and Aurora dote on you. Clarke stops by and hangs out on the loveseat. You all watch a movie together. Halfway through the movie, Octavia gets bored and starts throwing popcorn at your face. You catch one in your mouth and smile triumphantly. You high five each other and you regret it when your ribs feel like they’re all breaking at once.

You lay still for the rest of the movie, waiting for Abby to text you and tell you that she’s off of work. You want to at least see her before you go to sleep.

Clarke leaves to meet up with Lexa just before the movie ends. She tells you that she hopes you feel better. Then a few minutes after the movie is over, Abby texts you asking if she can pick you up.

That is how you find yourself reclining on Abby’s bed, using her computer to check your school e-mail. Abby is in the shower and you’d try to join her, but moving in general hurts your ribs. Sometimes even breathing is enough to agitate them. You don’t wanna risk ruining sexy times like that.

She comes to bed with damp hair and lays next to you. You move a little toward her and find a comfortable place in her arms. She kisses the crown of your head and asks, “Will you stay tonight?”

“Yeah, of course,” you look up at her and you see the worry again, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She smiles, dropping a lingering kiss on your lips. “You could have been hurt a lot worse than you were. You fell off of a two story building and only have cuts and bruises. I see accidents like that all the time that don’t turn out at neatly.”

You nod and rest her your against hers, “Okay.”

“I just want to be with you tonight,” she tells you quietly and earnestly, “If that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay,” you put your hand on top of her arm that’s resting low on your hips.

It’s quiet and you look around the room, “Are you almost packed?”

She sighs exaggeratedly, “I hope so. I’m running out of clothes to wear that aren’t in the suitcases.”

“Two weeks in Europe,” you kiss her neck, “What ever am I going to do?”

“You’re not going get on any roofs,” Abby lightly runs her fingers up and down your arm. “Especially in a storm.”

“I swear to not get on the roof of any two-story house during a storm,” you tell her as the aforementioned storm rages on outside. You wiggle a little to get more comfortable and look up, waiting for her to look at you. When she does look at you, she smiles and kisses you.

“So what do you want for your birthday?” she asks you.

You pause for a moment then answer, “Striptease.”

“Raven,” she seems slightly offended, but only slightly. You make a mental note of that.

“Sorry,” you apologize, “It’s the pain medication.”

“You’re not on pain medication,” she quietly chuckles.

Your grin is sheepish and it makes her smile. You bite your bottom lip, “Whoops.”


	27. Chapter 27

The day of your birthday has you driving out to the beach. You asked Octavia to keep the attendance down. You just want it to be family and close friends. You want to spend as much time with Abby as possible because she and Clarke are leaving for their two week adventure in Europe.

Of course instead of telling you where you’re going, Octavia send you some random coordinates like that means something to anyone other than her and a computer. You put it into your phone anyway and follow the directions. Abby has an emergency surgery so she’s going to meet you out there. Wherever there is.

Although Abby isn’t joining you on your drive, you are having a good day. She came by earlier to surprise you with your present. It was in the garage at your house when Aurora got you to go outside. Aurora bought your a bright red basically indestructible tool chest and Abby filled it the brand new top of the line tools. You had told her about the tools in passing because usually when you start talking about tools and engines her eyes glaze over. You smile to yourself, thinking about how she remembered.

But alas, you’re going to have to spend half of your birthday day without her. You hope that she gets the surgery over quickly. Then you get to spend the next two weeks without her. You pout alone in your car, “Happy birthday to me.”

Your GPS leads you to a long private road leading to god knows where. Where you’re driving to is hidden by trees and you slow down a little bit, ready to jam the transmission into reverse because you’re getting horror movie creeps alone in the woods.

But soon the trees part, exposing a beautiful house on the beach. You see Octavia’s jeep and Aurora’s car parked close to the house and Lexa’s car parked off to the side. You turn off your car and grab your bag out of the backseat.

You walk up to the house and walk around to the back of the house where you hear the most noise. Octavia and Lincoln are on the beach setting up the wood for a massive bonfire. Octavia sees you and runs to you. You smile and wrap your arms around her bikini clad body. “Happy Birthday, Rae.”

You squeeze her, “This is so nice.”

“You only turn twenty-one once,” she smiles and pulls back. She puts her hands on your shoulders, “Go get your swimsuit on. I have so many surprises for you.”

“Is one of them food?” you ask, “I’m starving.”

Octavia takes your bag from you, “Let me show you to your room. Then I’ll feed you.”

She leads you into a posh house that’s decorated in a Cape Cod style that you were expecting. You see Aurora and Echo in the kitchen, but Octavia pulls you past it before you can stop in and say hi.

The room that they’re giving you is the biggest one. The ceilings are high, the picture windows give you a beautiful view of the ocean, and the four poster bed is massive. Octavia drops your bag on the floor. “The bathroom is sick. There’s a bathtub with jets and all kinds of bath salts and bubble bath.”

“Awesome,” you smile at the thought Octavia put into everything. “Thank you.” You hug her again.

She sways side to side with you held tightly in her arms, “It’s what sisters are for.”

You gently squeeze her. You want her to know how much you appreciate her as you adopted sister even when you can’t put it into words.

“Shut up,” she says although you didn’t say anything. She sniffles and lets you go, wiping at her eyes. She rolls her eyes at herself and waves you into the hallway.

You walk out of the hallway with Octavia. All the noise that was happening in the kitchen is gone. You peek inside as Octavia drags you past to see that it’s empty.

The second you step out onto the back porch you see the party has moved onto the beach. There’s a table set up in the sand with all of your favorite foods on it. You see all the people that mean the most to you standing out on the beach. Even your girlfriend who lied to you about having to work. You would be mad at her, but her shorts are so short and her tank top is loose over the top of her bikini top. And her hair is blowing in the wind and her sunglasses are shielding her eyes from yours. But even though her glasses, you know that you’re both looking right at each other.

“Go get her,” Octavia nudges you in the back.

You don’t have to be told twice. You quickly make your way onto your beach and into your girlfriend’s arms. You smile when you tell her that you’re so mad at her.

You can feel the happiness radiating off of her body and you know that the surprise was worth it. You hug everyone else after Abby and then make your way back to her side. In less than forty hours, she’ll be gone for two weeks so you’re not going to waste a second.

There are chairs set up around the soon to be bonfire so everyone sits down. Bellamy hands you a strong drink that takes so good. You keep Abby’s hand in your own as you drink it. It’s enough to loosen you up a little bit and you’re receptive when Octavia suggests a friendly game of football on the beach.

Clarke insists that you, Lexa, and Octavia cannot be on the same team. You tell her that it’s your birthday, but it doesn’t sway her so you get Lexa and Octavia has to go to the other team. Aurora suggests putting one half of each couple on each team. She says that she’s going to officiate the game from under her umbrella while she drinks something with champagne in it.

Clarke does give you the football to start off with. Lexa is a great quarterback and your team uses Lincoln’s height to your advantage. Echo is really good in her own right. When you line up, waiting for Lexa to start the play, you see that Abby is the one covering you.

The play starts and you run a little ways into the water with Abby following you. You’re not running hard. You’re barely jogging when she catches you around the waist and attacks your neck with kiss. You laugh, “You’re cheating. I don’t even have the ball.”

She just smiles and releases you. “I wouldn’t want to break the rules.”

You look around just in time to see Lexa release the ball. Both Lincoln and Bellamy jump for it, but Lincoln pulls it down. You throw your hands up in the air and high five Lexa. Octavia shakes her head at Bellamy and you laugh. Bellamy had no chance.

When you’re on defense, you get caught off guard by Abby taking her tank top off. You’re subtly, what you hope is subtly, checking her out when she makes a rather impressive catch. You know you shouldn’t be surprised because she’s really good with her hands.

You make the two handed touch on the skin of her sides. Then you leave your hands there, pulling her to you. You steal and kiss and let her get back to her team.

The other team pulls out all the stops trying to throw your team off, like Octavia asking Lincoln to go get her a water then starting the next play while he was gone, Clarke adjusting her top while Lexa tries desperately to avert her eyes, and Bellamy pouring water all over himself. You are apparently much weaker willed than the rest of your team because all Abby has to do is scoop up a handful of water and splash it on her torso and you’re gone.

You swallow and try to focus. If you and Lexa are both incapacitated by the Griffin women and Echo and Lincoln are distracted by the Blake siblings, there’s no way your team will win. You manage to get yourself together long enough win the game. Then the teams come back together at the food table. Bellamy and Echo carry a grill out to the beach and Bellamy starts cooking.

Abby is sitting by the stack of wood that will soon be ablaze when you walk over to her. You sit down at her feet and lean back on her legs. She steals a grape off of your plate and then starts playing with your hair. “Best birthday every.”

“Really?” she asks.

You lay your head back on her lap and she leans down to tenderly kiss you. You grin, “Definitely.”


	28. Chapter 28

When the sun starts to go down, Octavia says that it’s time for presents. You narrow your eyes at her because you distinctly remember saying no presents. Bellamy hands you another drink and apologizes for Octavia. She throws sand at him and tells him not to apologize. She’ll give all the presents she damn well pleases.

Octavia hands you a box with a wicked grin. When you open it, you find edible underwear and fuzzy handcuffs with a note that says  _I hope Abby likes strawberry_. You quickly close the box and put it under your chair. Abby looks at you with a questioning expression. You mutter, “I’ll show you later.” But you know you said it a little too loud because Octavia completely loses it, laughing until she’s crying while everyone else looks at her like she’s nuts. 

Her real gift to you is a welding helmet with red flames all over it. Lexa surprises you by giving you a gift and surprises you again when you open the small box and find a butterfly knife. Clarke gives you a gift card to the restaurant with the monte cristos that you love so much.

Abby hands you a box and you look at her, “You already got me something.”

“I know,” she smiles and takes a drink of her beer. She looks at the sand and shakes her head, “It’s not much. I just thought you might like it.”

You open the thin, rectangular box and smile when you see a small silver necklace connected to both ends of a small silver wrench. You ask her to put it on you immediately.

Bellamy gives you a book. It’s one of his favorite and you know that he’s been trying to get you to read for almost two years. You start to thank him when he tells you to open it. You open the front cover and see that it’s a car title with a picture attached to it. You look at the picture and then look up at Bellamy, “No way.”

He smiles, “Yes way.”

You hit him in the chest and then throw your arms around him, “How did you find one?”

“A buddy of mine at the police academy has a brother that runs a junkyard. We dug it out from under a pile of old tires” Bellamy puts his arm around your shoulders.

Octavia takes the paper out of your hand and looks it over, “That car doesn’t have wheels, or doors.”

“But it’s the original frame,” you tell her. That is the most important part. There’s even a close up of the vin number.

Octavia looks at you like you’re crazy, but tells you she’s happy for you. Then she starts asking people to go other places and get things for her until everyone gets the hint to start walking away. Aurora stays in place and you feel like she wants you to stay with her too. Abby kisses your cheek as she walks down the beach with everyone else.

Aurora picks up an envelope out of her magazine and steps up to you. “Now before you open this, I want you to know that you are part of our family and – well…just open it.”

You frown and turn the blank envelope over in your hand. When you open it, there are two pieces of paper in it. The first is a bank account with yours and Aurora’s name on it. You can see monthly deposits in the exact amount of the rent that you pay before almost half of it was taken out. Your hands start shaking when you move to the second page. It’s from your school. The chunk of money that was taken out was used to pay off the first semester of your senior year. It’s completely paid off. There aren’t any payments of lab fees. It’s all taken care of and there’s more than enough left in the bank account to finish off your degree.

You look up at Aurora. She touches your face, “You’re family and I can’t take your money even though you insisted so I thought I’d put it to good use.”

You have tears in your eyes when you put your arms around her neck. Tuition money has always been a major stressor for you. You don’t know what you’re going to do when you don’t have the financial obligation of those monthly payments anymore.

“You’re not paying rent anymore,” she states, rubbing your back. “Don’t even try. Octavia has been taking jiu jitsu. I’ll sick her on you.”

You smile and sniffle when you pull away. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

Aurora shakes her head, “You don’t have to. You’re an honorary Blake. We take care of each other.”

You think about all the work that you were going to have to plow through during the summer so that you could pay for school and rent. Now you don’t have to pay for either of those. It’s a huge weight off of your shoulders. And now you’re going to have time to work on the half of a car that Bellamy bought you.

Bellamy and Octavia are behind you when you turn around. They both trap you in a hug. You feel Aurora behind you, completing the Blake family hug. A tear rolls down your cheek when you rest your head again Octavia’s. They’re your family and they’re so much better than you ever wished for.


	29. Chapter 29

The bonfire gets started right before the sun goes down. Everyone’s shirts go back on because it gets a little chilly. You’re sitting in the sand with Abby, leaning on each other. Your shoulder is behind hers, your arm slid between her arm and her body, holding her hand. You rest your lips on the back of her shoulder and watch the fire crackle.

“I love you,” you mumble against her skin because it’s what you’re thinking.

She turns her head toward yours and kisses your temple. “I love you too.”

You move your chin to rest on her shoulder and look into the fire. You see Octavia look at you between the flames. She’s smiling at you like you’re cute. You roll your eyes and she laughs. Lexa is sitting in the sand and Clarke is laying with her head in Lexa’s lap. You remember that they’re not going to see each other for two weeks too.

You rest your hand on Abby’s knee with a smile lazily. This really is your best birthday ever. Not because of the presents or the beach house they rented. It’s your best birthday ever because you’re surrounded by people who love you. Well people who love you and people who tolerate you because you’re dating her mom.

The fire roars and you feel restless. You’re not going to be with Abby for two weeks and you’re just sitting there. You turn your head toward her and whisper, “I heard there’s a jet tub in my bathroom.”

Abby grins. “Sounds good.”

You excuse yourself and Octavia tells you not to forget your presents. You roll your eyes, but tuck the box under your arm anyway. You don’t want anyone else looking inside of it or, more likely, Octavia stealing the handcuffs for herself.

You realize that your bedroom is the only one on the ground floor so it makes you feel like you have a little more privacy. You close the door and Abby locks it, a seductive smile on her face. She touches your stomach and gives you a baiting kiss, “I’ll go start the bath. You lay down.”

You know that she’s up to something, but you don’t know what it is. However, you do as you’re told and lay down on the bed. After laying almost flat, you put a bunch of pillows behind you. After you wait for a minute or so you pick up the edible underwear box because you’ve been wondering what the hell is in edible underwear since you opened the box. It just seems like it would a sticky, gross mess.

Then you hear it. A deep bass and slow beat of a song. You don’t know where it’s coming from, but you see the lights in the room dim. You look toward the bathroom and your mouth drops open.

Abby is in the doorway of the bathroom. The black teddy she’s wearing is almost completely see through and under it you see white lacy lingerie. You drop the box that was in your hand on the floor because you think you might pass out at any second. “Holy shit,” leaves your mouth in a whisper.

Her hair is perfectly tousled from your day on the beach and her skin glows from being sun-kissed. You think she can’t get any sexier until her hips start moving with the beat.

The smile won’t leave your face and you cover your mouth. You don’t even know what to do. You’re getting the striptease you jokingly asked for, but secretly really wanted.

Her sultry dance takes her to the foot of the bed where she takes a decorative chair and sits it in the middle of the room. She puts her hands on the back of it and you know what to do. You scramble off of the bed and sit down in the chair.

You watch her slowly start to peel off the teddy with the beat of the music. Her hips sway and her body moves in ways you’ve never seen. You lick your lips and watch her bite her lip. You watch her body move and when the teddy pools around her bare feet, she moves to you. Her hands rest on the back of the chair over your shoulders and her body rolls toward you. The bra she’s wearing accentuate everything and her panties barely cover anything.

Your hands immediately go to her waist. You’re so turned on, you’re not sure how you’re still breathing.

One of her knees rests on the chair between your legs, not quiet touching you. She bends over and you think she’s going to kiss you, but she pulls back just before she does. Her smile is sly and all you want to do is make love to the beautiful woman in your lap.

But she moves away from you and continues dancing for you. You grip the sides of the chair and takes deep breaths. She’s a goddess and she’s dancing for you. Just for you.

Finally the song ends and another one starts. You reach forward and take her hand. She allows it this time as you pull her to you. You take her other hand and lace your fingers together. You pull your hands up over your head so that she straddles your lap and your lips can get at her neck.

“You’re the sexiest woman on the planet,” you mutter into her neck between kisses.

She doesn’t answer. She turns her lips toward yours and sweeps you up in a long, kiss that lays out a promise of a long, sexy night ahead.


	30. Chapter 30

You fight sleep as long as you can. You don’t want to miss anything because you know the upcoming two weeks are going to be hell for you. You’ll be without Abby who has become such a massive part of your life in such a short time.

You see her lacy bra hanging up on one of the posts. You don’t know how you manage to get that up there, but you weren’t concerned with where it landed at the time, only that it was off.

“You’re so sexy,” you tell her for probably the hundredth time that night.

She smiles tiredly at you and pushes the hair out of your face, “You make me feel sexy.”

“You’re a goddess, Abigail Griffin,” you kiss the side of her head and stroke her side with your fingers.

“You think so?” she asks. You think she’s trying to sound nonchalant, but you hear a little insecurity.

You roll over and lay mostly on top of her, your forearms supporting your torso so you can look at her. “Of course. I think you found out exactly how I felt about that dance you did for me.”

She smiles, gently touching your face, “I haven’t felt this sexy in a long time.”

You wonder what awful people she’s been with in her life that she hasn’t felt sexy. She’s beautiful. She’s brilliant. She’s kind. She’s everything anyone could ever ask for. You sigh softly, “I hope you know that you’re the sexiest woman on the planet. Tell me if you ever don’t feel sexy.” You turn your head down and kiss her stomach. “And I will worship you until you feel sexy.” You’ll worship her like goddesses should be worshiped.

The look on her face means the world to you. It’s a look of complete happiness. You move up her body and kiss her lips, sliding back onto the bed. Her lips follow yours and she kisses you until you’re both on the edge of sleep.

You don’t remember falling asleep, but waking up next to her is always memorable. It takes you a moment, but you realize that she’s awake before you, but she’s laying still.

“Shower?” she asks when she realizes that you’re awake too.

You smile. You can’t think of a better way to start the day. After a long, dirty shower, you both get dressed. You feel her hands on you when you walk. You feel the same. You know that in a few hours she’ll be on a plane away from you. It seems that you’re the first ones awake until you look out the window and see Octavia and Lincoln surfing already.

You slide up to the counter and find a tray of muffins. They’re all your favorites and you know you have Octavia to thank for it. As you shove the first one in your mouth, Abby holds your around your waist and pressed her face into your neck. You move your free hand to her cheek, gently caressing it. “Babe.”

“I know,” she sighs softly. You know she’s genuinely looking forward to spend time with Clarke, but you know she’s going to miss you and that makes you smile because you’re going to be missed. You’re not sure anyone has ever missed you like that before.

You close your eyes and rest your head against hers. “You have to promise me something.”

“Hmm?” she hums softly.

“Bring me back a t-shirt,” you offer her a bite of your muffin.

She takes a bite and nods, “Of course.”

You both grab some coffee and more food before wandering out to the beach. You sit close together and share food, watching Octavia and Lincoln surf. It would take someone as athletic as Lincoln to keep up with Octavia. She’s an insane little ball of outdoorsy energy.

“Just looking at them makes me tired,” Abby rests her head on your shoulder.

“Well they got more sleep than we did,” you kiss Abby’s forehead, “Aurora made them sleep in separate rooms.” You watch the waves roll in for a minute before you ask, “When do you and Clarke have to leave?”

“We have to get home by four,” she answers, “Then we have to leave there by six.”

“Can I take you to the airport?” you ask her.

She nods. “I was hoping you would offer.”

“I thought I was going to have to fight Lexa,” you lean back in your chair. With enough tugging and prodding, Abby moves from her chair to your lap. You hold her around her waist and kiss the back of her shoulder at her tank top exposes.

She turns sideways and puts her arms around your neck and her legs over the side of the chair. “She’s going to go with us, I’m sure.”

“You all packed?” you asked her, knowing that she’s already gone over everything she’s packed a few times.

She nods, resting her head on your shoulder. You can feel her take a deep breath, dropping a kiss on your neck. She whispers to you, telling you how good you smell. You smile and hold her tighter. You’re going to miss her.

When everyone wakes up, everyone goes out to the beach to spend the last few hours of your birthday party together. You start trying to help clean up, but Aurora tells you that you’re not allowed to help clean because it was your party. You thank her and hug her. You’re still not over what she did for you.

You and Abby drive back together because she rode up with Clarke and Lexa. They follow you back to the Griffin house where Abby and Clarke get their bags into the back of your car. You watch Abby step inside to check the house one last time and Clarke is grabbing her passport upstairs.

Lexa hasn’t stopped moving. She’s moving things around on the coffee table and walking aimlessly to the kitchen and back into the living room. It would be kind of cute if you weren’t a jittery mess on the inside too.

They have to go all too soon so you get into the driver’s seat and hold Abby’s hand all the way to the airport. You insist on parking your car and walking them in. Lexa won’t let Clarke carry her bags and you won’t let go of Abby even as she’s checking in.

But before they get to security, you have to say your goodbyes. You hold Abby against you, breathing her in, just trying to have a moment with her. She pulls away and looks at your face. She kisses you and then touches your hair.

“Call me or text me or whatever when you get there,” you don’t want to bring the mood down because you want her to have fun. You want her to be excited for this trip with Clarke because she is excited about it.

She nods, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you kiss her and then take a step back so that you don’t grab her again. She gently touches Clarke’s back as she’s hugging Lexa for the millionth time. Clarke kisses Lexa, promising to call her, before retreating with Abby toward the security line.

You lick your lips and watch Abby walk away. You stand there next to Lexa for a moment before asking, “Do you like bowling?”


	31. Chapter 31

You drink from your water bottle as you watch Lexa bowl her first frame. Your eyes flicker up to the screen where your chosen names are being shown next to an empty chart. The Commander vs. Wrench Monkey. You can tell Lexa is trying to relax, but she jumps every time her phone buzzes.

There’s no way that Abby has already landed in Stockholm, but you find yourself checking your phone every few minutes just in case. You watch Lexa and see that this definitely isn’t the first time she’s been bowling. You’re going to have a decent fight on your hands.

Halfway into the game, you grab some pizza and share it with Lexa. You finish your game, losing by a strike. You’re a little miffed at not winning, but you tell her that there is a rematch in her future. She agrees and tells you that she doesn’t know what she’s going to do for the next two weeks. No school and no Clarke. All she has is work and she can only do that so much.

You drive her back to the house and she asks if you want to come inside. You feel like she’s scared of being alone or at least she’s scared of behind lonely. You understand Lexa’s fear of being alone. That’s why you let Octavia talk you into camping, Aurora talk you into shopping, and a few of your other friends talk you into things you’d normally put off because before Abby you’re sure you did things, you just don’t remember what they are now.

Lexa turns on a movie and you both sit on the couch waiting for you phones to ring, but knowing that there is still at least six hours of their flight.

When the movie is over, she offers to order dinner, but you tell her that you already have plans with Bellamy. She looks disappointed, kind of like a puppy so you ask her if she wants to come. She is hesitant, but accepts. You text Bellamy and tell him that you’re bringing Lexa. He tells you that he’s bringing Echo.

However when you get there, Lexa and Echo hit it off, talking about University of Polis and the professors. Of course Lexa had read about most of the professors and actually talked with a few of them.

“Abby in Europe yet?” Bellamy asks you, rolling the bottom of his beer bottle around on the table.

You shake your head, “Somewhere over the Atlantic right now.” He asks if you want a beer, but you shake your head. “If I drink, I’ll get tired and fall asleep before she lands. I want to talk to her before I go to bed.” Even as it leaves your mouth, you can see his face morphing into an expression that says he thinks you’re adorable. You kick him under the table to show him just how adorable you are.

Bellamy picks up the check. When you walk out to the parking lot, he loops his arm around your shoulders. “Am I going to see you at home?”

You look over at Lexa and Echo who seem to be getting along well. You don’t know a lot about Lexa, but you do know that the majority of her time is spend between school, work, and Clarke. She doesn’t have two of those things and from what you’ve heard she doesn’t have a family to fall back on. You pat Bellamy’s back, “Maybe. Abby asked me to keep an eye on her house. I might hang around there for a little while.”

He nods understandingly and hugs you goodbye. You drive Lexa back to Abby’s house where she insists that she’ll be okay by herself.  

When you get to your house, you’re beat. You hop into the shower, making sure that that volume on your phone is as high as it goes so that if Abby calls you’ll hear it. But she doesn’t call when you’re in the shower. Your exhaustion has ebbs a little so you put your hair up, get dressed and go downstairs. Your absolutely trashed junk car is in your half of the garage. You smile when you look at it.

“I’m surprised that you stayed away this long,” Bellamy’s voice says behind you.

You grin and turn around, “Me too. New tools, old car? Nothing better to do?” You exhale and look at your brand new older than god car. You open up your tool box and see all the shiny tools that are waiting to be broken in. You touch your necklace and smile Abby definitely knows you.

Bellamy listens to music and texts on his phone while you work. You pick all of the plants from the engine and toss them into a trash bag. Then you drain everything from what’s left of the engine, then start taking it apart.

Around one, Bellamy tells you that he’s going to bed because he has to be at the academy in the morning. You wish him a good sleep and thank him for the car.

He laughs and taps the trash bag that had the engine plants in it with his foot. “Remember that when you’re throwing wrenches.”

He goes to bed and you keep yourself busy until your phone rings. You drop everything and wipe your hands on your pants so that you can answer your phone. You smile when you see Abby’s face on your screen, “Hey baby.”

“Hey,” she answers brightly, “I thought you might be asleep.”

“Nah,” you can’t wipe the smile from your face, “I’m just working on my birthday present with my birthday presents.”

You hear her laugh and you melt a little.

“How was your flight?” you ask, sitting down on the trunk of the car.

“It was long, but we slept most of the time,” Abby answers.

You can tell by her voice that regardless of how much she slept, she’s still tired. “I’m glad you made it okay.”

“Did you have a nice night?” she asks.

“Yeah,” you push some stray hair out of your face, “Lexa and I went bowling and then to dinner with Bellamy and Echo.”

She hums contently, “I’m glad you took Lexa. Clarke wants me to ask you how she is.”

“She’s good,” you shrug, “I don’t think she knows what she’s going to do with herself.”

“How are you?” Abby asks.

You smile, “About the same as Lexa.”

“It’s only two weeks,” she says softly.

“I know,” you rest your elbow on your knee and your chin in your hand. “I’ll be fine. I’ll keep an eye on Lexa.  _You_  have fun. Don’t worry about anything. I will take care of everything. I’ll even spray myself in the face with dirty water.”

She laughs, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you lean back on your elbows and then lay back on the car, “If you worry about anything I want you to text me immediately and then forget about it.”

“You’re too good to me,” she sighs contently.

You grin. You can never be good enough to her. You wish her sweet dreams and then tell her that you love her before letting her go to sleep in her Swedish hotel room.


	32. Chapter 32

Abby has been gone for three days. You stare at the wall of your bedroom. Three days. Only three days.  _Only_  three days. You actually have something to do today. One of the engineers you met at Trikru invited you to a conference. It actually sounds really interesting to you although when you told Aurora, Bellamy, and Octavia they all pretended to care, but had no idea what you were talking about.

You dress pretty casually, but look presentable enough that if someone needs someone to work for them, your brilliance won’t be overshadowed by the homeless grease monkey chic line you’ve been sporting the past few days. You walk into the conference and just as you suspect, it’s filled with nerds and sixes who think they’re tens.

You spot a six across the room who you know and quickly move to the snack table. Your Trikru friend hasn’t arrived yet so you grab a bottle of water and pick up a bag of chips. You meander around, looking at all the recruiting booths. You’re not sure you’re ready to start looking for a serious job, but you know you need to.

You check your phone to see if Abby has texted as you’re walking and you find a picture she sent you. She and Clarke took a selfie in front of a German castle. Before you can answer, you walk right into someone.

“I’m so sorry,” you apologize.

The man smiles an easy smile. He shakes his head, “No problem.” He shows you his phone, “I was doing the same thing. You’d think a bunch of engineers could figure out how to walk and text at the same time without collisions.”

You see the logo on his polo says Jaha Industries. You gesture to it, “You work there?”

He looks at his chest like he wasn’t sure what he was wearing and then touches the logo, “Yeah. Head engineer.”

You’ve heard things about Jaha. You got offered an internship there last year, but couldn’t take it because you still have to work during the summer for tuition and bills. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs casually, pocketing his phone. “You looking to get into environmental engineering?”

“I’m not sure what I’m looking to get into,” you confess. “My senior year starts this fall and I haven’t really had time to think about it.”

He smiles understandingly, “I tried a few things before I settled at Jaha.”

“I had an internship there last summer, but I couldn’t make it work,” you feel your phone vibrate in your hand.

“That’s unfortunate,” he runs a hand through his hair, “Our internship program is hard to get into.”

You nod, “Don’t I know it.”

“Tell you what,” he pulls out his wallet and takes out a business card. “If you still want to come look around, you can give me a call and I’ll show you the ropes.”

“Thanks,” you smile. Then your smile fades when you look at the card. “You’re Jake Griffin?”

He nods, “Have we met?”

“Nope,” you try to find a way out of the conversation as quickly as possible. You never thought you’d ever meet Jake Griffin. You had no idea what Abby’s ex-husband did for a living, but it seems that Abby has a type. You start to spout off an excuse when your Trikru friend calls you.

“Hey Raven,” he steps up next to you, “How’s it going?”

Jake looks at you for a moment, apparently having heard your name before. You’re sure Clarke has told him about you. You sigh heavily and offer him your hand in a shake, “I’m Raven Reyes.”

He nods slowly, knowing exactly who you are. “Nice to meet you.”

“Alrighty then,” you look at your friend, then back at Jake, “I’m going to go dig a hole and die in it.” You start to walk off when Jake stops you.

“If you still want to look at Jaha, you can call me,” he offers. “I’m sure if you got a job there, we wouldn’t have to work together if it’s too awkward.”

You nod gratefully, “Thanks. Uh, I’ll see you around I guess.” You shake your head to yourself as you walk off with your friend.

Now you have two people in the conference to completely avoid. You would leave if you weren’t so interested in the topic. Luckily when you sit down, the lecture takes two hours and you’re ready to get out of there by then.

You’re back in the safety of the garage before you know it, waist deep in the engine of your new old car. You’re under the car, trying to loosen the old rusty bolts when your phone rings. Your headphones were already in so you just answer it, knowing who it is, “Hey sexy.”

“Hey,” Abby answers happily. “What are you doing?”

“Working on my car,” you put your wrench down to concentrate on the conversation.

“Of course,” she chuckles. It tapers off and she says, “I hear you met Jake today.”

“Wow. Word travels fast to Frankfurt,” you comment using a wrench to scratch your face.

You can hear the smile in Abby’s voice, “He texted Clarke. Are you okay? Was he nice?”

“He was really nice,” you were actually a little freaked out by his nonchalance, “He offered to give me a tour of his office.”

“Good,” Abby answers, “I already told you that Jake and I parted on friendly terms. If that’s something you want to do, you should do it.”

“Maybe” you shake your head. You’re pretty sure it’s just too weird. So you change the subject, “How’s Germany?”

“It’s beautiful,” she says dreamily and you smile because you know she’s surrounded by beauty yet still outshining everything around her. “You’ll have to bring me back someday.”

“Oh yeah?” you ask, the smile on your face growing sentimental. She’s thinking about a future with you and that always makes you warm all over.

“Yeah,” she seems to understand what it means to you. Someone says something on her end and Abby tells you that their train is about to leave, but she’ll call you later.

“Love you,” you answer.

“I love you too,” she says back then hangs up.

You put your phone on your chest and take a minute to smile under the car.

“God you’re such a sap,” Octavia’s voice interrupts the silence. She kicks your foot with her boot.

You roll your way out from under the car. You sit up on your creeper and frown up at Octavia, “Eavesdropping, O?”

She shakes her head, “Nah. I just came to check on you. Make sure nothing fell on you.”

You can tell that she wants to talk about something. You hold your hands up and let her pull you to your feet. She hugs you almost immediately and you put your arms around her.. “Octavia?” You hold her tight and rub her back, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she takes a step back and looks at your face. She looks thoughtful, but there’s a light in there. “I love Bellamy. He’s the best brother I could ever ask for. But you’re the best sister I could have ever asked for.”

You smile. “Thanks. I’m new to this family thing, but I love you guys.”

“Mom wants to take everyone to dinner if you’re interested,” she picks up a wrench and looks it over.

You look at your phone and see what time it is, “Do I have time to shower?”

“You always have time to shower when you smell like that,” Octavia puts your wrench on top of the tool chest.

You should have known that she’s not going to be sentimental for long. You push her away, “Jerk.”

She loops her arm around your shoulders, “C'mon. I’ll show you what soap is.”

You duck out from under her arm, “Asshole.”

“Sister,” she touches your face and then pushes your head away.


	33. Chapter 33

Abby’s been gone for almost a week when you go over to her house and mow the lawn. When you turn off the lawnmower, you look over the lawn and make sure that you got everything. The neighbor has stepped outside of his house and you politely wave to him. You think he kind of has a crush on Abby so you automatically don’t like him. He waves back and starts walking to the mailbox at the front of the subdivision.

You put the lawnmower up in the garage next to Abby and Clarke’s cars. You wonder when the last time either one of them had an oil change. It wouldn’t hurt to look.

You’re wiping off the dipstick in Clarke’s car when the door to the house opens. You look over your shoulder at Lexa, “Hey.” Then you replace the dipstick and pull it back out.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks.

“Checking the oil,” you look at the dipstick and wrinkle your nose, “Yikes. Clarke doesn’t take her car in to get an oil change often does she?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa moves to stand next to you. “Do I need to take it to get changed?”

“I can do it,” you put the dipstick back and close the hood. “I’m going to do Abby’s too.” You wipe your hands on your pants.

Lexa looks thoughtfully at Clarke’s car. “Clarke decided that she wants to go to the University of Polis.”

“Awesome,” you lean back on Clarke’s car and look at Lexa, “Congratulations.”

“So we are going to move into Anya’s condo,” Lexa licks her lips, “I wanted to do something for Clarke and I wanted to ask for your opinion.”

“Yeah,” you nod, “Of course.”

“We have to go by my office to get the keys,” she tells you, checking her phone.

You look down at yourself, “Do I have time to shower?”

Lexa nods. “Take your time. We can go to the auto parts store on the way back so that you can change the oil in the cars.”

You use Abby’s shower and smile when you smell her shampoo. You have some clothes mixed in with Abby’s and manage to pick them out of her dresser. You quickly blow-dry your hair and borrow one of Abby’s jackets because the summer nights get chilly sometimes and you’re not sure how long you’ll be out.

The inside of Lexa’s car is just as nice as the outside and the ride is smooth. She pulls into the downtown area and into a parking garage where she seems to have her own designated parking spot close to the elevator that shoots the two of you straight up to one of the top floors. When you step out of the elevator, you look down at the crack between the elevator and floor to see what kind of system they’re using. You can’t make it out so you follow Lexa into the plush office.

The girl at the front desk stands when Lexa walks in. “Here’s your mail, Miss Woods.”

Lexa takes it without breaking stride. “Thank you.”

You follow Lexa to her office which is not some shitty table shoved into a closet. Lexa’s office has floor to ceiling windows and a massively intimidating desk. You wonder exactly what she does for the company and how she does it in her free time. Her polished desk is free from clutter and she sorts through the mail before dropping it on her desk. There’s a long table against the wall behind her desk where there are three piles of files. She picks one pile up, sorts through it and then tucks it under her arm.

Then you follow her to the office right next to hers. It’s marked CEO. The door is closed, but Lexa walks right in. The corner office is mostly windows overlooking the city. You linger near the door because Anya is in her chair and she scares you a little bit. You don’t want to look right at her.

Lexa hands Anya the file. Anya leans back in her chair and puts her feet on her desk, “Is this your engineer friend?”

“Yes,” Lexa answers, looking at you.

Anya glances up at you before continuing to go through the file while Lexa walks to the window. “The other engineers liked you Miss Reyes. You seem to have impressed them.”

“Thanks,” you answer, not sure why she’s telling you this.

She nods to herself ending your conversation. She opens her desk and then tosses a set of keys at Lexa. Lexa’s reflexes are impressive and she catches them out of the air, although she was facing the window when Anya threw them. Anya tosses a key card onto the desk, “Don’t scratch my floors.”

“What about the-” Lexa starts, but Anya waves her off.

“Utilities are going to stay in my name,” Anya tosses the file onto her desk and looks at Lexa, “It’s too much trouble to change them. It all comes out with my house and other condo anyway.” She waves her hand dismissively at Lexa, “You’ll be at the meeting tomorrow.” It’s an order not a question.

Lexa nods, “I’m meeting with the regional analytics manager an hour before.”

“Good,” Anya nods. “I’ll be in Chicago this weekend so I need you to check on everything. Take care of whatever it is. I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Lexa nods again, “Done.”

Anya twirls a letter opener in her hands and you adjust your stance so that you can dive out of the way in case she throws it at you. She doesn’t though. Lexa just walks to the door and the two of you leave the office. She drives toward the University of Polis and stops a few blocks away in a historic district. You pull into a tight opening to the parking garage under the building that Lexa has to use a key card to open. Then she parks amidst a myriad of luxury cars. You follow Anya to the elevator where you go right up to the top floor. She walks down a short hallway flanked by a few tall doors. She unlocks the door and opens the door to the condo.

“I don’t know if you know that Clarke likes to paint in her free time,” Lexa starts talking as she walks in, turning on the lights. The walls are exposed bricks and the floors are concrete. There’s a wooden beam in the middle of the room that looks like it’s original to the centuries old building.

“I know,” you tell her, looking around at the kitchen off to the right and a living room opening to the left. Around the corner is a large bed with a massive TV hanging on the opposite wall.

Lexa walks to the windows that wrap around the whole corner condo, “I want to build an art area over here.” She gestures to an empty area between the oversized couch and the dining table tucked away in the far corner.

You nod, “It’ll have to be small.” You scratch your head and look around, “Can you move the furniture around?”

Lexa nods.

You point to the table, “We can take the leaf out of the table and move the couch over a little bit. Maybe have like an easel with built in drawers?” You take a step back and you can see what you’re thinking of. “I can make one if you want. It can be light and aluminum and lightweight.” You shrug, “Big enough for one of those big canvas things, but tiltable so that she can use it to draw.”

Lexa lights up when you describe the thing that you see in your head. You smile because she does seem so happy with it. “How much?”

“Oh I don’t know,” you shrug, “Like maybe twenty pounds.”

Lexa looks confused, “British pounds?”

Now you’re confused, “Aluminum pounds.”

“Oh,” she gestures to the place where she wants the art table. “I meant how much do you want me to pay you.”

It makes sense now and you quickly shake your head, “No. Nothing. It’ll only take a few hours. And it’s for Clarke.” You shrug it off and step into the art space. You move the blinds out of the way where the art table will go and see the University of Polis a few blocks away. “This view is amazing.”

“Do you think Clarke will like it?” Lexa asks, showing deep strokes of insecurity that you don’t usually see in the high powered teen.

You nod, “Of course. This place is amazing.”

“I’m nervous,” Lexa confesses moving toward the kitchen, tapping the key on her hand, “Living together is a big step.”

You put your hands in your pockets, “Are you not ready?”

“I am,” she’s quick to dismiss your question, “I’m just scared that she won’t like it.”

“She’ll love it,” you’re not good at the reassurances thing, but you can’t help, but want to help Lexa out. You feel for her. Most of her insecurities are the same ones that you have because from what you’ve heard, your upbringings were close to the same. You take your phone out and text a friend of yours. “I’ll get the welder and the aluminum by tomorrow. You can help me put it together.”

“Thank you so much,” Lexa kicks at the floor, clearly uncomfortable.

So you change the subject, “Have you to Polis that you and Clarke are coming?”

Lexa nodded, “I accepted for both of us online this morning.”

“Awesome,” you get a text back. “Have you two already looked at the campus?”

“Echo showed us around,” Lexa answers, “Thank you for that too.”

You nod. “No problem.”

You stop by the auto parts store on the way back and then the hardware store for the things you’ll need to build Clarke’s art easel thing.

After you change the oil in both cars, you check their brakes and the rest of the fluids in the engine. It’s late and Lexa orders a pizza. You eat it together by the pool. She seems nervous, but you don’t call her on it. She’ll tell you if she wants to. You’re sure it’s about Clarke and the condo.

“She’ll love the condo,” you tell her. “She’ll love it because you’re there and because she’ll be on her own.” You take a bite, “And if you need help or anything Abby’s just across town. Me too.”

Lexa swallows. You know her type. Doesn’t want to say when she needs help because she sees it at weakness. She is you. You know that Lexa doesn’t need you, but things will be easier if she has you.

Your phone rings and a second later Clarke’s does, signaling that it is the Griffin ladies checking in. You pick up your phone and wander into the house. “Hey hot stuff.”

“Hi babe,” she answers, a smile all in her voice.

“It’s gotta be almost two there,” you start walking up the stairs. “You out partying?”

“We went to a club,” she answers.

You grin. You bet she’s a lot of fun in a club. Especially now that you know she can dance. “Yeah?”

She tells you about going to the clubs with Clarke and the restaurants that they went to. She promises to show you all the pictures when she gets home. You love that she’s excited to share things with you. When she’s done telling you about her day, you find yourself in her bedroom.

“What are you doing?” she asks. You can hear Clarke talking in the background.

“Worked on some cars,” you answer. “I just finished dinner with Lexa by the pool.”

Abby hums, “You’re getting along with Lexa?”

“Yeah,” you kick off your shoes by the door and walked into the bathroom, “She’s nervous that Clarke won’t like the condo and her boss it terrifying.” You know that you need to get into the shower so you lean on the counter. You pull your hair out of the ponytail it’s in and let it fall. You roll your neck, “When was the last time you changed the oil in your car?”

She winces, “Oh. It’s been a while. Is it bad?”

“Not anymore,” you tell her. “I’ll explain to you the long term effects of your negligence when you get home.”

“I look forward to it,” she says in your ear. You can hear that she’s tired. “Are you in a bathroom?”

“Your bathroom,” you confess. “I need to take a shower and I was hoping….it would be okay if I slept in your bed?” You put your hand on your forehead and start pacing, “I mean, for Lexa.”

“Yeah, baby,” she chuckles softly, “You are always welcome in my bed. And you don’t have to make up a lame excuse. I miss you too. The shirt of yours that I stole of yours is starting to lose your smell.”

“God your such a sap,” you tell her although you did spend an embarrassing amount of time smelling her shampoo when you took a shower after mowing the lawn.

She doesn’t call you on it though. She just tells you that she loves you and that she misses you. You tell her that you love her too and you wish her sweet dreams.

You hang up with her and look at your phone. You miss Abby so much. It is bordering on pathetic.

You get into the shower and then get dressed in one of Abby’s t-shirts. You crawl into her bed and when the blanket rests around you for a second it feels like her arms. But then the blanket is too light and not warm enough. It’s not Abby. It smells like her, but it’s not her.


	34. Chapter 34

When you wake up, for a second you think that Abby is there. You quickly realize that she’s not. You sigh into your sheets and look at your phone. You have a message from Abby. She sent it right after you feel asleep. She told you that she loves you and misses you and its sad because you’ve only been apart for a week. She tells you in long rambling, probably drunk texts that she’s never felt like this before even with Jake. She wants to wake up with you and fall asleep with you every night. It it definitely the best way to start your day apart from starting it with Abby.

You reply and tell her that you love her and that she should probably drink some water. Then you send her a picture of yourself laying in her bed so she can see what she’s missing when she’s not waking up next to you.

You wander downstairs after brushing your teeth with a toothbrush you keep in Abby’s bathroom. You smile as how nice it feels to just wake up and be surrounded with things that Abby has collected.

Something smells amazing before you get downstairs. When you step into the kitchen, you find Lexa flipping pancakes. You make your way to the refrigerator and get out the orange juice. “Those smells awesome.”

Lexa smiles, “Thanks.” She seems happy. You figure that if you got some drunk texts, Lexa might have too.

You ask her if she needs help and she hands you the bacon. You happily make the bacon in a pan and then you both sit by the pool to have breakfast.

“When’s your meeting?” you ask Lexa.

“Ten,” Lexa answers, looking at her phone.

“Cool,” you look at the water in the morning sun’s light. “I’ll go grab the stuff to make Clarke’s art thing while you’re there and we can make it in the garage here.”

She nods, “Thank you, Raven.” She looks at you and waits until you’re looking back to tell you, “You’re a good friend.”

You know that you don’t have to answer that and Lexa would probably prefer it if you didn’t say anything anyway.

You part ways and meet up again at the house. After she’s changed, you get to building. You had some sketches ready when Lexa got home and she picked the one she liked the most. If takes hours to build and when it’s done, you paint it a matte black to go with the decorations in the condo.

You check the rollers on the drawers and then tilt the easel back into the drawing table. “Right on.” You give Lexa a high five. “Great job with the paint.”

“Thank you,” she scratches her face and leaves a few black streaks across her cheek.

You point it out and she looks at herself in her phone. She smiles, “I like it.”

You smile as well and put your hands on your hips, “I want tacos. Do you want tacos?”

“Sounds good,” Lexa nods.

You return the welder to your friend and swing by your favorite taco stand. Then you have dinner with Lexa by the pool. Octavia comes by to hang out for a little bit and the three of you watch a movie. Abby doesn’t get a change to call you, but she texts you a picture out the window of their train.

You and Octavia tell Lexa goodnight and walk home together. She puts her arm around your shoulders and you have your arm around her waist.

“So,” Octavia says as you walk, “I got a job an adventure tour guide.”

“Yeah?” you smile. You can’t think of anything that would suit Octavia more. “Is it for the summer or….”

“I don’t know,” she kicks at a pebble on the ground as you walk, “I don’t know what I want to do or if I want to go to college, what I want to major it….” She shrugs, “I’m good at climbing and hiking and camping. I love all that stuff. So I’ll do all that while I figure things out.”

“Take your time,” you squeeze her gently, “Your mom’s going to kill me, but you don’t have to go to college if you don’t want to.”

Something about her face is relieved when you say that. You know that Octavia loves school. She’s good at it and she excels in everything, but you’ve seen her in the woods. She’s good in school, but she’s free when she’s in nature.

“Thanks Raven,” she sighs contently when you get to the house.

You spend the next day working on cars. You finish one up, deliver it, and then get most of another one knocked out. You only take breaks when Aurora comes outside to make you so that you’ll eat.

During one of your breaks, you check your texts and find one from Abby, asking you to call when you can. You immediately call her and walk around out in the driveway eating your sandwich that Aurora made.

“Hey,” Abby answers.

“Hey,” you take a bite of your sandwich, “What’s up?”

“Can I ask you to do me a huge favor?” she asks.

You look behind you to make sure that Aurora is inside before you joke, “Of course I’ll send nudes.”

There’s a pause and then a laugh, “Well now that that’s out of the way….” You both laugh together and then she says, “There’s a file in my office at the house that has an updated contract with the hospital. Is there any way you could run it to the hospital for me? You can give it to Jackson. He knows what to do with it.”

“Yeah, definitely,” you tell her. “I can do that now.”

“You don’t have to do it now,” she says, “Just whenever you can.”

“I’ll do it now,” you start picking up your tools and putting them in the chest. “It’s not like this car is going anywhere.” That’s apparently only funny to you because Abby can’t see that the car doesn’t have a transmission anymore.

You hang up with Abby and take a shower. You go to her house to grab the file, saying a quick hi to Lexa before you head to the hospital. Abby texts you Jackson’s number and you call him when you walk in. He doesn’t answer and just as you’re about to call him again you hear your name booming from the other side of the waiting room.

You turn around and see Nyko half a second before you’re swept up in a bear hug. “How are you, Little Bird?”

You smile into his shoulder that smells like sandalwood. “Great. How are you?”

He pulls back and looks at you. “Fantastic.” He looks you over, “You’re not hurt or sick and Abby is on vacation.”

You wave the file in your hand, “Abby asked me to give this to Jackson. Have you seen him?”

“I think he’s in surgery,” Nyko tells you, straightening his beard. He gestures to the hallway he just came from, “I’ll show you to the doctor’s lounge and you can wait there.”

“Thanks,” you start walking with him. “How’s business?”

He grins, “Business is beautiful. I just got out of a consult with a lovely woman.” He looks you over, “You look tense. Have you ever had acupuncture?”

You shake your head. You try to stay away from hospitals because you’re usually entering them through the ER doors.

He puts his hand on your shoulder, “If you ever want to try, come see me.”

You take the elevator up to the third floor and down a few hallways before he opens the door for you with his key card. When you step inside, you find a spacious room with a living room set up and a kitchen. Nyko points to a door on the left, “There’s the bathroom and over here,” he gestures to the right, “Are the changing rooms if you feel so inclined.”

You smile and nods, “Thanks.”

“I have a meeting to get to,” he hugs you again, “But I’ll send Jackson this way if I see him. Help yourself to the food.”

You watch him leave and then wander around the room. In the living room there are comfortable looking couches all facing a TV that is tuned to the National Geographic Channel on mute. There are bookcases filled to the brim with books.

It’s nice. Almost nice to the point where you don’t feel like you can sit down without decontaminating.

The bathroom is basically a regular house bathroom with a shower and nice tile. Then you wonder what kind of dressing room doctor’s use. When you step inside, it’s basically a sports dressing room. Everyone has their own little floor to ceiling cubbies and there are benches along the perimeter. You look around at them and see that some of the doctors decorate. Some doctor decorate like they’re in high school with pendants and pictures.

When you spot your own face on the mirror of one of the cubbies you smile. You walk to it and see the selfie that you took of yourself right after you met Abby. You were on the beach with your friends and you wished more than anything she was with you. There’s a picture of Clarke too. It’s a recent one of Clarke in her graduation gown with her arm around Lexa’s shoulders. You can make yourself out in the background hugging Octavia. It was an epic night.

The rest of Abby’s cubby is neat and clean. She has a small bowl where you’re sure she puts her rings before she goes into surgery. You don’t open the drawers because it would be weird. There’s probably only extra scrubs in them anyway. You think it’s nice though that she has a picture of you in it.

You go back to the living room and sit down on the couch. You unmute the TV and listen to a commentator tell you about monkeys for almost half an hour before Jackson shows up.

“Hey,” he smiles politely and apologetically, “I’m sorry. That surgery went long.”

You shrug, “No problem.” You pick up the contract from the coffee table and hand it to Jackson.

He checks in the inside and then nods, “I hope it wasn’t any trouble.”

“Nah,” you take your car keys out of your pocket. “I’m not doing a whole lot these days now that classes are over.”

“You figure out what you want to do with your thesis?” he asks.

You look at him questioningly.

He smiles sheepishly taps the file to his palm, “There’s a lot of quiet time in surgery. Abby likes music, but she keeps it low. She talks about you a lot. She keeps telling me how brilliant you are.”

“No,” you tell him, “I haven’t figured out what I want to do.” You shrug, “There’s a whole wide world out there with moving parts. It’s hard to narrow down.”

“Have you thought about medicine?” Jackson asks, gesturing around. “This is a state of the art hospital, but in medicine state of the art changes everyday.”

You put your keys back in your pocket, “Like what?”

You and Jackson sit down on the couches twenty minutes later. A few other doctors chime in as they flow in and out. Indra sits down to join the conversation after she gets out of surgery. There’s a few times when you feel out of your depth, listening to what the doctors say they need, but a few times you command the conversation and everyone looks at you like you know what you’re talking about. It feels good. You feel like you’re part of a grown up intellectual conversation.

Eventually the conversation moves to the bar across the street – the one where you and Abby met for beer and chili cheese fries that started it all.

You order the same thing and send her a picture of it. Then Jackson insists on taking a selfie with you, Indra, and another doctor, Alie. You never got her last name. She’s really interested in the technological advances in medicine and is able to tell you in impressive detail some of the new things that are happening in the medicine world.

Jackson sends it to Abby and tells her that they’re having fun without her. She texts you a few minutes later and asks if you’re having fun with her colleagues. You promise not to embarrass her back and right after you send that she calls you. You step outside the bar to answer and she immediately tells you that she wasn’t worried about you embarrassing her. It seems really important that you know that. Then she tells you that she’s just a little jealous because they get to hang out with you and she doesn’t.

“You need to get to sleep,” you tell her.

She laughs, “We actually just woke up. It’s almost two a.m. at home.”

You have to look at your phone to confirm that it is in fact almost two in the morning. You ask her how much time she has before she starts her day. She tells you that she’s sitting on the balcony of their hotel room eating breakfast and Clarke went to sleep really late so she has at least an hour to talk. You ask if you can call her back in five minutes.

You go into the bar, settle your tab, and say goodbye to everyone. Indra asks you to come back to the hospital sometime and continue the discussion. You tell her that you will and she schedules it immediately for the next week. She has some things she wants to show you.

Then you get in your car and call Abby back, turning your phone on speaker so it sounds like she’s in the car with you.


	35. Chapter 35

You’re laying on the couch lamenting the fact that your girlfriend is across an ocean. Aurora walks by and swats the back of your leg, “Get up. She’s in Europe. She’s coming back in four days.”

You groan in response.

Aurora picks up her keys and her purse, “I’m going across town to a fabric warehouse. You wanna come?”

You get up off of the couch. You don’t want to go. You don’t even want Aurora to go to that side of town. You went to high school on that side of town. You know how dangerous it can be and you love Aurora, but she walks around everywhere like there’s no danger anywhere. So you always insist on going with her.

She asks you to drive because she has some emails to reply to. You drive her to the warehouse and follow her around while she feels up every single bolt of fabric in the damn place.

She makes a massive order and then says she wants to go have dinner. She heard about some cute little place around the corner. Soon you’re sitting in a small, cracked booth eating some really great pizza.

“How’s business?” Aurora asks between bites.

You shrug, “It’s alright. I have this transmission that is going to be a bitch to put back in, but I’ll figure it out.”

“Do you need help?” she asks.

You snort at the thought of Aurora helping you with a car.

She rolls her eyes, “I was going to have Octavia or Bellamy help you.” She shakes her head and mutters to herself, “I didn’t raise any of you to be smartasses, yet here I am, living with three smartasses.”

You smile at your pizza. Aurora didn’t raise you. You pretty much raised yourself, but she considers you to be one of her own and that is what makes you happy and feel loved.

Aurora pays for dinner and you follow her out of the restaurant. You step onto the sidewalk and you feel your heart stop. There’s a woman standing across the street from the restaurant staring at you.

“Raven?” Aurora asks when she realizes that she’s walked away from you and you’ve stopped.

You put your hands in your pockets, duck your head, and walk to Aurora.

“What’s wrong, honey?” she asks, touching our shoulder.

You swallow, “Nothing. Let’s go.”

When you look behind you, you can see that you’re being followed. When she sees you looking, she calls you name. That makes Aurora stop and turn around.

“No, c'mon,” you try to get her to keep moving, but Aurora already has her eyes locked with the woman’s.

“What do you want?” Aurora scowls. There’s something in her eyes that makes you think that Aurora knows exactly who the woman following you is.

Of course, your birth mother does not back down. “I’m following my daughter.”

Aurora’s jaw clenches like Octavia’s does when she’s furious. You touch her arm to keep her from saying anything. You sigh heavily and look at the woman who pretended to raise you, “What do you want?”

“I just want to see you,” she says almost articulately. You can see it all over her face that she’s drunk.

You shake your head, “Why?”

She reached for your face, “You’ve grown up so much.”

You dodge her hand and take a step back. Just the thought of her touching you makes you sick.

“Don’t treat your mother like that,” she barks at you and you flinch at it. You hate yourself for flinching. She looks at you and tries again, but you back away again. Her face turns hard, “Don’t be ungrateful. I raised you and then you left. Now you have something, you live across town and think you’re better than us? Your father and I-”

“Stop,” you say quietly. It’s low, but it’s powerful. “We’ve already done this. I don’t want to anymore.”

She raises her hand at you and you know what follows. It’s a sting across your cheek that you’ve felt many times before by that same hand. Only it doesn’t land.

Aurora grabbed your mother’s wrist to stop her hand from coming down. Aurora’s voice is a growl when she says, “If you ever try to lay a hand on  _my daughter_  again, it will be your last day on this planet.”

“Your daughter?” her eyes get wide and furious. She yanks her hand away from Aurora, “Did you give birth to her? Did you pay for that ungrateful bitch to eat or go to the school every time she got into a fight? Were you embarrassed by her when she would come home all dirty and bleeding, looking like a goddamn boy?”

You feel the tears in your eyes even though you swore you’d never make your hurt again. Everything she says now, she’s said before and it’s taken you a long time to not believe what she said. But now, it all comes back to you.

“Yes,” Aurora answers. “My daughter. The one that I love. The one that I’ve seen rise above the people who raised her and overcome the awful people who were her parents. I didn’t give birth to her, but she is my daughter. When she is dirty and bleeding, that is when I am the most proud of her because she taught herself how to work hard, despite what her previous caregivers tried to teach her.” Aurora’s voice starts shaking with a rage you’ve never seen before. “Raven’s victories are her own and I didn’t have anything to do with them, but I will support her and celebrate those victories with her because she is  _my daughter_.”

When Aurora turns her you, the anger falls away. She gently touches your arm, “Let’s go home.”

You nod slowly, wiping the tears from your face. Aurora puts her arm around you as you both walk to the car. You can feel her checking behind you to make sure you’re not being followed again. You’re not though. You can feel it.

When you get to the car, Aurora opens the passenger’s side door for you. You’re not in a condition to drive and she knows it.

You drive back to the house in silence and then both move to the couch together. When Aurora pulls you into her arms the tears come back. Bellamy comes home a few minutes after you sit on the couch. He doesn’t ask what happened. He just moves to the couch and sits on the other side of you. He wraps his arms around your waist and holds you.

Then Octavia comes downstairs and sees what’s happening. She sits at your feet, her hands on your knees and her chin on her hands.

It’s the most absolutely overwhelming feeling and you don’t know how to process it. You don’t think you’ve ever been this loved before. The tears keep coming as you cling to Aurora, but they’re no longer because of hurt. They’re because the people around you are filling up the cracks caused by neglectful and intoxicated parents.

You all stay in your positions until your tears are gone. You sit up and wipe your face. Before an apology leaves your mouth, Aurora tells you that you have no reason to apologize. This is what families do for each other.

It takes another hour to assure everyone that you’re okay and that they can all go to bed. You sit on the couch by yourself for a little while before getting up and grabbing your phone. You missed a few texts from Abby. You don’t plan to tell her what happened until after she gets back. You need it to settle before you talk about it anyway.

You walk out the front door and before you’re to the sidewalk, Aurora texts you to ask where you’re going. You tell her that you’re just going for a quick walk and will be right back. She tells you to call if you need anything.

It’s a short walk to Abby’s house. The porch light is on so you walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. Lexa opens the door after a minute and looks questioningly at you. You step into the house and give her a hug. It’s definitely not one that she expect, but it’s one that you have to give. You close your eyes and tell her, “I’m proud of you.”

That’s when she hugs you back. You are proud of her. You’re two of the few that made it out. You know how hard it is and how is any little thing had changed, you could have been right back where your birth mother is, drinking yourself to death. You know it could have been the same for Lexa. You don’t know what her parents were like, but you see enough of yourself in her to know that she’s better off now too.

You take a step back and nod to her. She nods back, understanding what you’re doing. “Thank you.”

You inhale, “Do you want to do something tomorrow?”

She nods, “I have a breakfast meeting, but we can do something after that.”

“Text me,” you tell her and then start walking back toward the Blake house – your home. “Goodnight, Lexa.”


	36. Chapter 36

You look next to you. Lexa looks just as nervous as you feel. You’re also excited. You’re so excited. Abby is home. Well, she’s on the other side of the airport, but she and Clarke are walking toward you and Lexa as you and Lexa stand there waiting for your ladies to get back.

When you see Abby, everything else fades out. She saw you first and is smiling at you. You try to play it cool. You put your hands in your pockets and slowly walk up to her, “So uh, miss me?”

“Shut up,” she says and puts her hands on your waist, pulling you into a kiss.

You smile when she pulls away, “Is that a yes?”

Her arms wrap around you and you do the same to her. She holds you tight, “Yes. I missed you so much.”

She kisses your face and your bury your face in her hair. “I love you. I’m glad you’re home.”

“I’m home,” she smiles, pulling back and looking at you. She offers you her hand and you take it, holding hands to baggage claim.

In the car, you and Abby sit in the front and Clarke and Lexa sit in the back. Clarke is telling Lexa about all the things that they saw and all the souvenirs that she bought Lexa. You’re content to just hold Abby’s hand. She’s been gone for so long. You don’t even know what to say to convey how much you missed her.

At the first stoplight, you look over at her and find her watching you with a content smile on your face. You lean over and kiss her. “How was your flight?”

“Long,” she runs her free hand through her hair as you start driving again. She turns to look at the seat behind you, “I had to keep waking someone up because their snoring was disturbing the other passengers.”

“I don’t snore,” Clarke defended herself.

The way Lexa laughs, makes you think that she does.

Abby and Clarke tell you and Lexa stories of Europe and all their adventures all the way back to the house and continue when you get inside. Abby hooks her computer up to the TV so that they can show you the pictures they took. You smile and put your head on Abby’s shoulder while she tells you about each one.

Clarke falls asleep on the couch, her head in Lexa’s lap so you and Abby head upstairs because Abby’s been complaining about smelling like a plane. You lay on the bed while Abby takes a shower with the bathroom door open. You would join her, but you’d wager that she’s just as tired as Clarke.

She emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later in a baggy tank top and her underwear. She moves right to the bed and into your arms. Her body is so warm and such a welcome weight on top of you. You kiss the side of her head and squeeze her.

“Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” she kisses your neck sleepily.

You shake your head, “Nothing interesting. A few cars, a few meetings, a lot of movies.”

She sighs deeply, “Interesting meetings?”

“Not really,” you stroke her hair and kiss her forehead, “Just the ones I told you about.”

“Your meeting with Indra is this week?” she asks.

“Mhmm,” you answer as she puts her hand on your stomach. You close your eyes, reveling in the mere presence of Abby.

She snuggles deeper into you, “I don’t have to go to work for two more days.”

You smile, “Does that mean you want to spend two days in bed?”

“Only if you’re here,” are her last words before she drifts off to sleep.

You’re not tired because it’s the middle of the day, but you can’t resist just laying with her. You turn the TV on at a low volume and just watch animals in Costa Rica while you hold Abby.

At some point you fall asleep as well and when you wake up, it’s your phone ringing. You apologize to a slowly waking Abby and answer your phone, “Hello?”

“Hey sweetheart,” Aurora’s voice is kind and soft, “I know it’s late and Abby just got home, but I was hoping that you could meet me for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Yeah,” you tell her. “Do you want me to pick up Octavia?”

“No,” she answers, “It’ll just be me and you if that’s okay.”

You pause. You wonder what it’s about, but you agree. When you hang up, Abby is sitting up. You grab the back of her shirt, “No. Come back.”

She smiles at you, “I’m just going to the bathroom.”

You let her go. “Fine. Don’t fall in.”

She kisses you and disappears for a few minutes. She returns and lays back down with you. “Who was that?”

“Aurora,” you answer, “She wants to have dinner with me tomorrow. Just me…” you thoughtfully look at the ceiling, “She’s been acting weird since…”

“Since when?” Abby rests her head on your shoulder.

You lick your lips and decide that now is as good of a time as ever to tell her, “Aurora and I ran into my… mom. We were across town and she saw us leaving a restaurant. She followed us and…” you don’t want to talk about it anymore.

Abby pushes so that she can look at your face. “Are you okay?”

You nod. You can feel yourself tearing, but you don’t want that. You try to blink the tears away. Abby just got back. You don’t want to burden her with that so soon. You look away from Abby and nod. When your eyes flicker back to Abby,  you see her face painted in worry. You shake your head, “It’s okay. I’m fine. Aurora…” you sniffle and then smile, “She told her off. It I hadn’t been emotionally clotheslined, it would have been beautiful.”

Abby gently touches your face, looking over your face. You know she wants to know exactly what happened and what words were said, but she doesn’t ask. You swallow and put our hands on the sides of her neck, “You just got home. I don’t want to…ruin it.”

“You won’t ruin it,” she kisses you. She looks over your face, “I love you. That means that if something is bothering you I want to know immediately. But it also means that I will respect that you don’t want to talk about it.” She pauses, looking affectionately at you, “But I’m here for you. All the time, no matter where I am.”

“I love you,” you can feel the tears overwhelm your eyes because she does love you and you know it and you can feel it.

She kiss you again, this time deeply. Like she’s trying to draw out the pain. She’s trying to take it from you and you let her. You let her kiss you in a way that reaches into the depths of your pain. You pull her down, your muscles urging her closer to you. You let her in and you let her stay.

You kiss her until you can’t feel anything but Abby. It’s warm and safe. Abby is home.


	37. Chapter 37

In the morning, Abby wakes up to a text from Clarke saying that she and Lexa went to breakfast. It’s almost ten and Clarke sent the text over an hour ago. Abby kisses the back of your shoulder. “Are you hungry?”

You don’t want to get out of bed, but you are starving. You nod against your pillow and turn over. “I can make breakfast.” You kiss her lips and sit up.

Downstairs, Abby sits on the counter while you make breakfast. She’s drinking coffee and eating blueberries while you cook the eggs and sausage. It feels really nice. You could get used to this waking up next to her thing and spending the morning with her. It’s amazing.

Clarke calls Abby just before you sit down and asks if they can come pick the two of you up to look at the condo. You agree to go. You think Lexa wants to show Clarke what the two of you made together.

You and Abby eat quickly and then get dressed. You wait outside in the sunshine. Abby takes your hand while you stand outside on the walkway to the front door. “The yard looks nice.”

“Yeah,” you nod, “Some weirdo with nothing better to do mowed it.”

“A hot weirdo,” Abby chuckles. She lets go of your hand and wraps her arms around your waist. She’s been hesitant to let go of you since she got back. You love it.

Lexa and Clarke roll up in Lexa’s car. Neither one get out so you and Abby walk to the car. You hold the door open for Abby and then slide in after her.

When you get close Lexa mumbles something about forgetting where the turn into the garage was. You direct her to it and then remind her that the keycard is in the visor of her car. You know she’s nervous.

“You’ve been here already?” Clarke looks back at you.

You nod, not knowing how much Lexa has told her. Clarke looks a little disgruntled, but keeps quiet.

“Is there a security guard?” Abby asks in the elevator.

Lexa nods, “And the elevators won’t move unless you have one of the keys to the condos.”

“And there’s a trash chute,” you smile.

Lexa starts laughing and Abby and Clarke look at you like you’re lost it.

You shrug, “What? I’ve never seen one before.”

“She threw away every since piece of trash in the condo, one at a time,” Lexa grins, looking over her shoulder at you.

“If you guys ever need someone to come over and throw away your trash,” you poke Lexa in the back.

She smiles and when the doors open, she leads the way down the hallway. Clarke and Abby examine the hallway and the tall doors that you pass. When you reach the condo, Lexa unlocks the door and watches Clarke walk in first. Her eyes stay trained on Clarke as she turns on the lights.

Abby’s eyes roam the apartment, looking for flaws. Clarke seems to see the gift Lexa made her and walks straight to it. Lexa has outfitted the stand with a few canvases and sketch pads. When Clarke opens the drawers, there are more supplies in them.

Lexa moves to her side and shows her how the stand moves so that it can be flat as well. Clarke kisses Lexa and hugs her, “This is amazing. Where did you find it?”

“Raven made it,” Lexa gestures to you.

Then suddenly three sets of eyes are on you. You find Clarke’s eyes, “It was Lexa’s idea. I’m just the muscle.”

You feel Abby’s hand on your back. You look at her and see that she’s delighted at what you did for Clarke. You mostly did it for Lexa, but you spend a lot of time designing to make it the best it could be for Clarke.

Clarke finds your eyes again and nods to you, “Thank you, Raven.” She slowly moves toward you and gives you a hug.

You smile and nod when she takes a step back, “No problem.”

“Alright,” Abby puts her arm around your waist, “You two should probably start making a list of things you need. Kitchen ware, appliances, curtains…” She waves her hand around, “Whatever you need.”

You and Abby loiter in the kitchen. There’s nothing in any of the cabinets or the refrigerator so you just sit on the counter and play with Abby’s hair.

You can tell that she’s anxious. You’re sure it has something to do with the fact that Clarke is moving out. She’ll be in the same city, but it’s not the same. You put your hands on her shoulders, then move your hand from her shoulders to her neck, to her face, “She’s not going to be that far.”

“I know,” Abby moves to stand between your legs and lays her head on your shoulder, “But it feels like she’s moving across the country.”

You rest your hand on her head and stroke her skin with you fingers. You don’t know what to say or do, so you just hold her.

“Mom!” Clarke calls from inside the bathroom where she and Lexa are scouting the condo. “Can you come here?”

Abby kisses you and then walks away. You stay on the counter. You take out your phone and check your social media apps. Octavia posted pictures of her and Lincoln surfing. A few people you go to school with are talking about their internships or vacation plans. You get a friend request from Jackson. You smile and accept it. He’s pretty cool for a complete nerd.

Lexa appears a few minutes later. She looks at you shaking her head. You smile. “That bad?”

She shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe I don’t care about curtains enough or whatever.”

“Nah,” you slide off of the counter, “I don’t care about them either. Aurora likes to change the house decorations with the seasons and they look nice, but they don’t matter to me.”

Lexa looks around and leans on the wall looking at the living room. She lulls her head over to look at you. Something about her look conveys a feeling you know well. She has her own place. It’s a complete break from shitty parents. It’s freedom. It’s not something Clarke or Abby would understand.

You shuffle toward Lexa and stand next to her until she pivots to hug you. You hold her firmly and let her have a moment in someone’s arms in a place that is all her own. She holds your tight and you know she’s probably trying not to cry.

When she takes a deep breath, you tell her, “I know you have Anya, but she’s kinda scary so if you need anything you can call me. Anytime, okay?”

She nods against your shoulder and takes a step back. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see two pairs of eyes watching the two of you from around the corner. You roll your eyes and look at both of them, “It’s a good thing neither one of your are spies.”


	38. Chapter 38

So how you ended up in the jail cell all started with a phone call. Lexa had been at work and Clarke had gone to a party with some friends she met at her Polis orientation. She had had too much to drink and called you.

You pulled up to the party to find a guy harassing Clarke who kept trying to walk away. You pulled him away from her and he took a swing. All the fights you ever got into in high school came rushing back to you and the next thing you know, you’re on the ground grappling with him. You land a few punches before you’re pulled off by a pair of cops.

They told you that they’re just holding you to cool off. They probably would have let you had you not resisted them until Clarke got a hold of Lexa to pick her up.

You can leave as soon as someone comes to pick you up. You keep scrolling through your contacts wondering who you want to get your ass out of jail. You take a deep breath and call Aurora first. You don’t think she’ll answer because you’re pretty sure she’s on a plane, but it’s worth a shot. When she doesn’t answer, you scroll through your phone. This isn’t something you want Abby to find out about, but you’re not sure how you’re going to keep it from her. You decide to call Octavia so that you have some time to figure out how to explain what happened to Abby.

“Hey Wrench Monkey,” Octavia answers happily, “What’s up?”

“I need you to come pick me up from the jail,” you look around at the cinderblock walls of the holding cell.

“Whoa,” Octavia’s voice dropped to a serious place, “Jail?”

“I went to pick up Clarke, some guy was messing with her, I got into a fight, and the party got busted,” you huff. Of course the cops would roll up to bust the party, the second you get into your first fist fight in four years. “They said I can go if someone comes to pick me up.”

“Dude,” Octavia apologetically says, “I’m sorry. I can’t come get you. I’m in the middle of the woods with a bunch of white-collar desk jockeys who don’t know how to pitch a tent.” She takes a second before adding, “I guess you don’t want Abby to know. What about Bellamy?”

“He’s at the police academy,” you huff, “He can’t be seen bailing people out.

“You’re right,” Octavia says, “I can have Lincoln come get you.”

“That would be great,” you settle on Lincoln coming to get you and Octavia promises to send him as soon as possible.

You hang up with her and pace in your cell for a little while before looking at the bench. You want to lay down on it. You’re tired, but you don’t want to lay down. There’s no telling how sanitary it is. You decide to keep standing until you hear the lock slide back on the door. The guard beckons you out and Lincoln is waiting for you.

“Are you okay?” he asks, handing you a bottle of water and a granola bar.

You accept them, “Yeah.” You look at your broken knuckles and feel a few bruises on your body. Lincoln looks different in dress pants and a white button up shirt. You’ve only ever seen him dressed relaxed with Octavia. His sleeves are rolled up, but that’s the extent of his relaxation.

He walks you out to his truck and opens the door for you. You eat the granola bar and drink some water with the windows rolled down. Lincoln follows your directions back to your house.

When he pulls up to the curb, your stomach drops. Abby, Clarke, and Lexa are all sitting on the porch. You look over at Lincoln, “Thanks for the ride. I owe you one.”

He shakes his head, “It’s fine.”

You get out and slowly walk toward the house. You keep your eyes on the sidewalk until you’re hit by a blonde missile. Her arms are around you, “I tried to go with you.”

You shake your head and hug Clarke back, “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

She falls back onto her heels and you can see that Abby and Lexa haven’t moved from the porch. You have a bad feeling about that. You meet Lexa’s eyes and she nods. You nod back in silent understanding. You know that it probably would have  come to blows had Lexa been there as well. However, you think that if Lexa had been there, there probably would have been body bags.

You shuffle toward Abby and put your hands in your pockets. You look down and gently tap her foot with yours. Your voice is a small, insecure strain that annoys you, “Mad at me?”

She looks up at you, slowly standing. You lick your lips and get ready to be told what you did was stupid and reckless. You need to learn to control yourself and Abby is going to take a step back from the relationship until you do. You’re ready for the fallout, but you get a hug.

You’ve noticed that this is a kind of hug that she only gives to you. Her arms overlap around your waist and she squeezes you gently. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I didn’t-” you start, but stop yourself. “You're….I'm….” You can feel emotion well up in your throat. You don’t want to cry. You were just going to go to bed. You didn’t want to confront anything. Your mother’s words ring in your head. She was embarrassed by you. And Abby is so much better than this. She’s so together and regal and no matter what happens, it seems you’re still a mess.

“I was so worried,” she pulls back and puts her hands on your face, looking you over, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She reaches into the pocket of her scrubs and pulls out a small pen light. She shines it in your eyes and you blink.

She tries to feel your ribs, but you take her hands, “Abby, I’m fine.”

Abby licks her lips and looks you over. She stops trying to examine you and her eyes flicker to Clarke. Then she looks back at you, “Thank you for what you did.”

You blink, “You’re not…embarrassed?”

She looks confused, “Clarke told me everything. You defended my daughter. I wish it didn’t end up the way it did, but you…you protected her.”

You look from Abby to Clarke. You shrug, “S'what friends are for.”

She nods, “I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Please come home with me,” Abby steals your attention. She gestures to the house, “No one is here. I want to…make sure you’re okay.”

You slowly nod. “Okay.”

“Lexa had your car towed to the condo garage,” Clarke adds as you start walking toward their house.

You look over your shoulder and share another nod with Lexa. You’re glad she has your back.

When you get up to Abby’s bedroom, she instructs you to take your clothes off so that she can look at you. Now that some times has passed, you’re a little sore. You realize that the guy got more hits in than you thought when you see bruises forming on your torso.

You toss your shirt into the dirty clothes hamper by the door and move to the dresser mirror to look at your face. You’re not gonna have a black eye, but you have a scrape against your cheek from when the two of you fell to the ground.

When you turn around, Abby is standing behind you, looking at you. You take a deep breath. You still feel like you let her down.

“I’m sorry,” escapes your mouth and you can’t meet her eyes.

She doesn’t say anything. She takes your hand and pulls you into the bathroom. She leaves you near the door and starts the bath to filling up.

Abby stands in front of you, gently disrobing you and then helping you into the bath. Then she strips herself and gets in with you. She sits between your legs and leans back on you. You hold her around her waist under the water and kiss her bare shoulder. She tilts her head up and kisses you, then says,“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

You bow your head, your lips resting on her shoulder as you stare into the bubbly water. After a little while, you finally ask what’s on your mind, “Do you think Aurora will be mad?”

“Of course not,” Abby states firmly, “She’ll be proud of you.” She puts her hands on your arms and hold them tight around her, “I’m so thankful you were there. Clarke could have…” She trails off, not able to say the words.

You nod and pick up your head, resting your chin on her shoulder, “I’m buying her pepper spray and brass knuckles tomorrow.”

Abby chuckles, “Maybe not brass knuckles, but pepper spray would be great.”

“I’m surprised Lexa doesn’t have Clarke outfitted with all kinds of weapons by now,” you lay back on the wall of the tub and let Abby lay back on you.

“Clarke has a box full of knives in her room,” Abby looks at the ceiling, “I don’t think she would know how to use them though. Lexa’s always with her.”

“I’m pretty sure Lexa’s glare can kill people,” you smile, proud of your broody little friend.

Abby softly laughs, “True.”

The water stings your knuckles a little bit and you pull them out of the water to look at them. Abby takes over examining them. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” you lie. You don’t want her to worry about you now that she’s going to be hardcore worrying about Clarke going off by herself. You wait a moment before you ask, “Are you okay?”

She lays her head back, “Clarke is leaving.”

“She’s not going far,” you move your arms back around Abby. “I sort of floated the idea of a weekly dinner to Lexa. She really wants to do that.”

“That sounds nice,” Abby rests her arms on top of yours.

When you get out of the bath, you’re significantly more sore than you were before. You can barely get pants and a shirt on before getting into bed. You lay flat on your back because moving seems like a terrible idea.

Abby crawls into bed next to you, “Are you okay?”

“I should exercise more,” you don’t move at all.

She smiles gently at you, kissing your cheek, “You should probably stretch then or it will be much worse tomorrow.”

You lull your head over to look at her and wiggle your eyebrows, “How about a massage?”

She agrees to your surprise and you find yourself on your stomach with Abby’s straddling your lower back. Her healing hands move up and down your skin before gently massaging the tension from your muscles.

“Babe,” you moan, “That feels so good. You’re the best.”

She kisses between your shoulder blades and continues massaging your back, “I love you.”

You roll over and she’s straddling your waist. You take her hands and pull them up over your head so that she has to bend down. She smiles and kisses you. When she looks at you, you know she loves you. You’ve never had that feeling before. You’ve never been confident in love, but when she kisses you, you know that she loves you, deeply.

You break the kiss and look at her face, into her eyes, “I’m in love with you.”

Her nose brushes against your when she smiles, moving her lips to meet yours. Her voice is low, but easy for you to hear, “I’m in love with you too.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Why is this so heavy?” you lug a small box into Lexa and Clarke’s condo a week before they’re set to start school.

“It’s books,” Clarke points to the label on the box. Then she points to the bookcase in the living room.

“Haven’t you heard of ebooks?” you ask, placing the box next to the bookcase.

Clarke is busy unpacking the dishes that Abby bought them, “You can’t smell ebooks.”

“Yeah you can,” you catch Lexa’s eyes as she brings in another box from the elevator, “They smell lighter.”

Lexa smiles, laughing quietly.

You pick up another box. “How did Abby get out of this?”

“She’s removing a guard rail from a woman’s stomach,” Clarke offhandedly answers.

“Lucky,” you mutter and carry another box in. When you put the books by the bookcase, you look at your phone. “I have a meeting I have to get to.

“At the hospital?” Clarke asks.

You nod and she reaches into her pocket, “Can you give this to my mom if you see her? It’s the spare key to the condo.”

“Can you make another one and keep it?” Lexa asks you, stopping to stand next to you.

You look at her skeptically, but she is steadfast in her question. You glance over at Clarke to make sure it’s okay with her. She nods like it’s obvious it’s okay with her. You nod, “Yeah. I’ll do it after my meeting.”

You hug Lexa goodbye because it seems that you’re the only one besides Clarke that can get close to her and you know how guarded she is. You also know how isolating that emotional fortress around her can be so you try with her like you’ve never really tried with anyone else.

You drive to the hospital and wave hello to the nurses as you walk in. They all know who you are because you have frequent meetings with Indra and Alie, as well as your frequent stops in to bring Abby something or pick her up.

You meet Indra in her office, but the two of you sit on her couch. You talk about medical innovations and she shares her research with you. You ask her everything you can think of and take notes in your phone. Your thesis project is coming together rather nicely.

When you walk out of Indra’s office, you run into Jackson and Abby walking down the hall. Abby smiles when she sees you and kisses you hello.

You shift the folders of research around in your arms as she asks you where you’re off to.

“I’m going to the hardware store,” you answer, “Lexa wants me to make a copy of their spare key so that I can keep one and you can keep one.”

“Oh,” she motions you to walk with her, “Come with me. I need another key too.”

Jackson parts ways with you, making you promise to go bowling with him and some of the other nurses later. The doctor’s lounge is empty when you get there and you both walk to Abby’s cubby. She picks up her keys and starts taking a key off. “How is Clarke?”

You set the research down on the bench and touch Abby’s back, “She’s nervous, but she’s channeling that into organizing.” You move your hand around Abby’s waist and rest your chin on her shoulder while she checks her texts from Clarke. Clarke is telling her mom about how things go in the condo and is sending pictures asking her opinion.

Abby replied to most of texts and then rests her head on yours, “Do you have time for dinner with Clarke and Lexa?”

“Always,” you stroke her stomach with your thumb through her shirt.

She hands you a single key over her shoulder and you take it from her, slipping it into your pocket.

“Do you want to come over and we’ll go over together?” Abby looks at her watch, “I get out of here in an hour barring an avalanche.”

You smile, “I’ll go get these keys made and get ready.” You start to pick up the research, but Abby grabs your arm, kissing you hard. You smile into the kiss, trying to keep up. Her hands find the small of your back, pulling your hips flush with hers.

You kiss her until her beeper goes off. You smile and steal one last kiss, “Here comes the avalanche.”

She looks at the beeper. “I gotta go.”

“I know what the beepy thing means,” you pick up the research, “It means no on-call room.”

She chuckles, “Not today.”

She heads off to save lives and you drive away to make keys. After you shower and get dressed at your place, Abby texts you asking you to meet her at her house. You go with her and bring the keys.

You have to use her key to unlock the door and you walk up to her bedroom. She’s picking up her purse, already changed.

“Hey,” she smile, seemingly always happy to see you. She kisses you and offers you a necklace to put on her.

After you put it on, you hand her the three keys. She hands one back to you, “Keep that one.” She says it so nonchalantly that you almost have it all the way around your keyring before realizing what it is.

You look up at her, “This is a key to your house.”

“It is,” she kisses your cheek as she walks out the door of the bedroom, “We’re gonna be late.”

It may not seem like a big deal. Your clothes are in the dryer in the laundry room. You have a side of the bed. You have a toothbrush in her bathroom. You have shows recording on the DVR. It doesn’t seem like a big deal, but it is to you.

“Hey,” you carefully take her hand. “Um, thanks.”

She stops and looked back at you. She seems to know that it’s affecting you deeply. She kisses you tenderly. Then she wraps her arms around you.

You press your face into her shoulder and hold her to you. You’re not a crier, but something about Abby leaves your emotions completely exposed and accessible. You eyes get misty, but you get them under control before you take a step back.

She takes your hand and you hold hands all the way to the car, then all the way to Clarke and Lexa’s place. You park on the street below their condo. You’re all going to walk to the restaurant.

Clarke and Lexa look worn out when they meet you on the corner. Lexa moves right to you, giving you a hug. You’re glad that you can be a shelter for her. You quietly ask her if everything is alright. She nods telling you that she’s just tired.

The restaurant that you walk to is a small Italian place where the four of you sit at a worn out table. Clarke and Lexa talk about the condo and where they’re going to put everything and some of the other things that they need before classes start. You make some mental notes about some things that you need because your classes are starting soon too.

After dinner, the four of you head up to the condo. Clarke gives Abby a tour and then they start hanging pictures together. You sit with Lexa on the couch and as Lexa is she’s excited for school. She tells you about her classes and what she knows about the professors. She tells you that she’ll probably be able to teach her intro to modern business class. You agree with her. You had classes like that in college.

“How’s Clarke?” you ask.

Lexa glances behind the couch to make sure that Clarke and Abby are sufficiently occupied. “She’s okay. She’s sworn off parties for a while, but I don’t know how long that will last.”

You smile and glance over at Clarke, knowing that she is a party girl. You exhale, “Well, if you two ever need me to pick you up, you can call me anytime.”

Lexa nods, “Thank you.” She looks out the window toward the campus.

“Do you still have your peperspray?” you ask, wanting to make sure that even ‘can throw letter openers with deadly accuracy’ Lexa still has something to protect herself with.

She nods, but smiles at you because she of all people probably doesn’t need it.

You push her legs, “I just have to make sure.”

When it gets late, you and Abby walk down to the car together. She’s being quiet and thoughtful as you walk so you don’t disturb her. You open the door to the car for her and she sits down without a word. You move to the driver’s side and get in. You can see the tears in her eyes. You start the car and hold her hand as you silently drive home.

“I can’t believe she moved out,” Abby quietly says when you’re about halfway back home. “I mean I knew it was going to happen, but…”

You gently squeeze her hand in silent support. You don’t know what to say. However, you change course a little bit and pull to a stop at a small cafe down the street from both of your houses. There’s a bar in it that the two of you sit down in. You sit on your barstool facing Abby, trying to figure out what she needs.

When she orders shots, your eyes get wide. She hands you one with the suggestion, “We can walk home.”

You take the shot with her. Like mother like daughter apparently.

You let Abby drink until she’s content, but you switch to water after the first shot. Then you walk with her the four blocks back into your subdivision. When you get to the house, you use your key to open the door, smiling with Abby draped on your back.

She insists on showering before bed and she tells you that she needs help. You know that that is a lie, but you oblige her anyway.

She’s quiet, but awake in bed after your shower. You kiss her neck softly, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she buries her hand in your hair. “It’s just…she’s my baby.”

“I know,” you put your arm around Abby’s waist. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s a good thing,” Abby takes a deep breath, “She’s growing up. She’s doing something she wants to do. She’s in a nice condo. She has someone she loves with her. Someone who can protect her with letter openers.”

You chuckle, “And Lexa will.”

Abby looks at you, “But Clarke is strong. She can take care of herself.”

You nod, “She can.”

“I’m going to be a mess the next few weeks and maybe the rest of forever,” she pushes her head back into the pillow.

“Just tell me what you need me to do,” you push her shirt up a little so that you can rest your hand on her skin. “I can take you drinking or whatever you need.”

She turns her head toward you and kisses your lips, “You’re so sweet. I love you.”


	40. Chapter 40

As you’re sitting at the table in the restaurant, in your nice clothes, surrounded by people that love you, you’re elated. You’re happier than you’ve ever been. You graduate tomorrow. You have a job that’s ready for you when you get back from a surprise vacation that Abby won’t tell you anything about. All you know is that you’ll be gone for two weeks.

You see her look at you and your smile grows. You decide to try again, “Where are we going?”

She laughs, “It’s a surprise.”

“How will I know what to wear?” you lean toward her.

She leans toward you and you kiss her. She grins, “I already packed for you.”

You narrow your eyes at her, “How did you find my swimsuit?”

“You’re not going to trick me into telling you,” she smirks.

“Are you going to blindfold me at the airport?” you kiss her again.

She hums, “Maybe.”

Something out of the corner of your eye steals your attention. Octavia and Lincoln walk in together. You stand up and Octavia runs to you, her long blue dress flowing. She traps you in her arms, “I’m so proud of you.”

You grin, “Thank you.”

She looks over your face with an excited grin. “How does it feel to be almost done with school?”

“Amazing,” you look behind her at Lincoln.

He smiles and hugs you. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” you look at the two of them, “I hear that congratulations are in order for the two of you as well. Octavia and Lincoln’s adventure tour company is officially a thing?”

Octavia smiles, “I didn’t want to say anything until after your graduation.”

“Tell me,” you take her hand.

Octavia nods, “Yeah. Yes. We got the license today.”

You hug her and feel her hug you tight. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too,” she tells you.

You feel another set of arms around the two of you, “I’m proud of both of you.” Bellamy holds you both.

You laugh with your siblings and then take your places at the table. You touch Aurora’s shoulder as you move to sit down. She was the one insistent on the party because she is so proud of you. She can’t stop telling you.

You sit back down and look at everyone that loves you. You feel unbelievably lucky considering that in high school you were sure that no one would ever love you and you weren’t even sure what love felt like.

You look outside and see that it’s pouring rain. Everyone gives you gifts for your graduation even though you threatened everyone not to. Apparently you’re not as intimidating as you used to be.

You spend hours at the restaurant in a small private room talking to the people in your life that mean the most. Lexa tells stories about the disasters that happen during the weekly dinner you, her, and the Griffin ladies occasionally have. She loves telling the story about the time Clarke was trying to make mahi-mahi and ended up clearing the entire condo building because the smoke alarms all went off. They had to stay with Abby for a week because their condo smelled so bad.

Aurora talks about you like you’ve been with her for your whole life when in reality it was only a little over three years. She’s told you before that she wishes you would have come to her sooner. The way she loves you makes you feel like you’ve been raised with a loving family since the beginning. Or at least, you just feel so loved now that you don’t remember not feeling that way.

After dinner, Abby drives you back to her house and you walk into the darkened house with the rain beating down on the world. You catch her around the waist before she gets to the stairs. She finds your lips in the dark and you make out in the middle of the living room for a while before you ask, “Where are we going?’

She laughs out of another kiss and takes your hand, “I can’t tell you that, but I have to ask you something.” She pulls you to the stairs and up to her bedroom.

You walk past two packed suitcases and resist stopping to go through them so you can at least figure out a climate. You ignore them and let Abby pull you to the middle of the bedroom. You don’t know how, but there are candles lit, softly flickering on the nightstands and her dresser.

You smile at her in the candlelight. It’s super cliché and not something you would be into with anyone but Abby. She kisses you softly, lingering with her lips on yours before looking at you. For a second, she looks nervous. You furrow your brow. You wonder what she’s going to ask you. She should know by now that you would do anything for her. You would board a rocketship into space or come crashing down to earth in a tin can if that’s what she wanted.

You pick up her hand and kiss the backs of her fingers, “Yes.”

She smiles lovingly at you, “I haven’t even asked you anything.”

“Whatever it is,” you shrug easily, “I’ll do anything for you or with you.”

She kisses your lips briefly before asking, “Move in with me?”

You smile widely, “Most of my stuff is already here.”

“Let’s make it official,” she pressed her lips together, waiting for you to answer.

You nod, “Okay. I officially accept your invitation to move in with you.” You kiss her again. Even though most of your stuff is already at her house and you spend more time there than at the Blake house, it means the world that she asked.

She backs you up to the bed and straddles your lap after you fall back on it. You pull the zipper down the back of her dress and take your time letting it fall. You don’t kiss her immediately. You just look at her face, into her eyes. They’re so full of love. It’s deep, tender love and when you looks at you like that, you can feel it all over you and inside of you. It’s intoxicating.

The rain is still pouring as you finally settle down to sleep. Abby’s head is on your chest and your hand is resting easily in her hair, massaging her scalp. You wonder how you got so lucky. You wonder what the beautiful creature in your arms sees in you. You wonder what made her fall in love with you.

The next morning, Abby checks you both into your flight while you’re in the airport bathroom and then talks to you until you get on the plane. Once you’re seated, you realize that you still don’t know where they hell you’re going.

“You’re about to ask the flight attendant when the pilot mutters something incoherent about where you’re going over the speakers. You look at Abby, “Baby, sweetie, sweetheart, love of my life,” you take her hand, “Where the hell are we going?”

She reaches into her bag and extracts your passport, “I guess you’re going to need this.”

“Where did you get this?” you look into your passport book seeing that you’re a frequent traveler to Canada with Octavia and Bellamy to their favorite camping spot in Quebec and that’s it.

Abby smiles, “Octavia is quite the co-conspirator.”

You roll your eyes, but accept that it is going to be a surprise. You get out your laptop and plug in some headphones. You lay your head on her shoulder and share the headphones while you watch a movie. You fall asleep on the plane and watch a few more movies. You’re apparently going across the world because eventually, you see the ocean under you. You watch the ocean under you, thinking that maybe you see the outline of a whale.

Abby falls asleep on you and you smile and kiss her forehead. You love that she wanted to do this for you. And now when you get home, you get to go home with her.

After the sixteen hour flight and another hour of transportation, you’re standing on the porch of a private villa in Tahiti. The sun is setting on the crystal clear water and you really don’t think things could get better. Abby walks up behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist and just like that it does get better.

She kisses the back of your shoulder, “So what do you want to do? There’s a restaurant down the road a little or we can go for a swim.”

You turn around in her arms, sweeping her up in a kiss. You kiss her slowly and rest your hands on her waist. You can’t believe this is your life. You have everything you’ve ever wanted. You have people who care about you and someone who you know is deeply in love with you.

You smile, breaking the kiss and see her contently smiling back. “I think we should go break in the bed.”

“Great idea,” she holds her hand out and you place your hand in hers.

She kisses the backs of your fingers and leads you into the bedroom. You get to spend two weeks with this goddess on a beach and you couldn’t ask for more.

The End.


End file.
